Tales of Icecadia
by RykaLuka
Summary: Come embark on a tremendous journey with Ryka, Luka, Clarke Hicuup and others as they fight against the survival in order to keep their people alive. When the Ryka and Luka get separated for their team during a storm; the come across the sacred land of Icecadia; the birthplace of Woolly Howls. Turns out Luka isn't the only of of his kind.
1. Chapter 1:Demons of The Past

Tales of Icecadia

Chapter 1: Demons of the Past

Ryka Henderson

Journal Entry: The Silence

Well, it's me again, I find myself writing away on the empty and blank pages of the very book in front of me. It's been almost five months since the battle of Niles Monroe; the peace in the archipelagos remains restored and life on Wenslock has thrived ever since then. The people of my home aren't the same as they once were months ago, no… they are much better. Our once small dragon stronghold, it has become the start of a growing dragon utopia; a wondrous place where Viking and dragon can coexist with each other. I spend my days tending to my chiefly duties, watching over the island and making life better for my people.

I don't know why I still do this everyday, maybe it's my way of staying sane; I write inside of this forsaken book and I don't know what it is that I'm exactly expecting from all of this. When I'm flying through the skies with Luka, or when I'm listening to the ocean waves crash along the sandy shore; it's the same thing every time. It's complete and utter silent that fills around me; it's almost unsettling.

For a five month period, this silence has stuck with me and it's difficult to determine to whether it's a good or bad thing. For a five month period, I have been crowned as chief and I took my father's throne; and yet I begin to wonder. Is my journey finished? I spent my entire life training for this major role in the sake of my father's legacy, and now that I've accomplished this feat. Yet, somewhere deep inside of myself, I can't deny the fact that I have everything I could ever ask for. Yet, there's a part of me that seems to be missing.

Perhaps, this silence is a reminder of what I've become and that there's nothing greater to come my way; or maybe there's something more in store. I pray that the gods will give me something, a sign as to what is to be expected of me. For a five month period, I've battled with the silence that continues to overcome me and it brings me back to writing another page in this book.

~Ryka Henderson

This is Wenslock, time has come and gone for the people of my beloved home; it's been a few months since our battle with Niles Monroe. Things have been peaceful and the people have thrived from dragon healers to full blown dragon riders; with this major evolution at our disposal. We remain with the best defenses of the archipelagos, so much has changed in such an expanse of time; Wolf and Kodi stand side by side at the military base with Kodi as my uncle's second. He's being trained under Wolf's wing to soon become General of Wenslock Military; Kodi is so busy that sometimes I don't get to see him throughout most of the day.

Clarke is an apprentice under Hana and my mother; at her old home (with her mother) Clarke was an student of their local healer and she shadowed the Berserker Island healer for awhile as well. It'll pay to have as many healers for Wenslock as we can get, and Clarke is a natural at what she does; in some cases I can say she's even better than me. Well, in many cases if I'm being completely honest here. She also helps around the dragon healing ward as well, pretty much anytime she isn't working with Hana and my mother.

On some other bright notes, Wolf and Clarke have been spending time with one another; Wolf wants to make up for the time he wasn't around for her. They spend evenings on the beach next to a campfire, just talking to each other. Clarke is slowly warming up to Wolf, she's told be before that he's been more of a father to her that Monroe ever was. I'm just happy that they remain on good terms.

The rest of Team Element are home tending to their chiefly duties and for some now families. Hiccup and Astrid send us Terror mail telling us about how much Lexa has grown since her birth. She remains in good health and she's just the happiest little baby I've ever met. During a visit to Berk a couple months ago, Hiccup and Astrid invited me over to the island to share me a surprise. I am officially Lexa's godmother, I was surprised by this news the first time and I had expected it or prepared for it. Hiccup and Astrid confided to me that they want someone for Lexa to look up to besides her parents. Like myself, Lexa will grow up to be the first female chief of her island.

Berk has never had a female chief before and the eager couple knew that they wanted me to teach Lexa all that I know from my place of expertise. Which isn't much, only a few months in my hands; I haven't even made it a year as chief yet. However, I am honored that they thought someone like me was a worthy choice in mind. Now, I remain stationed inside of the cove, I had finished my tasks early, so I decided to get away for few minutes before my examination with Hana autumn season will soon reach its peak, the trees of Wenslock's forest displays the beautiful colors of fall. The bright oranges clash together with the illuminating yellows and reds. The cool air is crisp, and the green grass fades to a rustic brown. It's peace at its finest.

It's been months since the whole Monroe fiasco, and when Clarke injected the antidote into my veins I was cured. However, my lovely Hana has made me come see her for a monthly examination. She declared that she wanted to make sure that the antidote worked and that I was feeling okay. Even though I tell her than I'm fine, she's convinced that I'm still not fully recovered. I belief that it's a simple concept, you're given the cure and you feel better, but Hana is worried about something more than just former physical pain.

"Hana, you know I love you," I kindly remark with a hint of annoyance. "But I told you before that I'm fine; I have been for months."

Hana doesn't respond right away, she's lost in her crazed mine thinking about so much; when realistically… there's nothing to really to think about. "My sweet child, you were almost killed by a deadly poison and I know that Clarke physically healed you…" Hana trails off from her sentence as if to stop herself from saying too much.

The two of us just sit inside the living room of her house, as we share a few moments of silence and again the silence is lingering around me again. Hana takes the arm of my long sleeve shirt, she carefully pulls the sleeve back; she notes of two needle marks. They are my scars from when Monroe's men injected me with the poison; I have another on my other arm and two other marks on my legs as well. "Do you want to talk about it?"

When she finished her sentence, I immediately release myself from the table that I was sitting on. I quickly pull my sleeves back down as they cover up my arms; I take a deep breath before I finally decide to speak. "There's nothing to talk about."

"I don't know what you may be feeling Ryka, but I promise you that if you hold this in… it'll only make things worse for you." Hana replies with concern in her voice. I hate it when she puts on that voice, it's not my intentions to make more drama into our peace. I just want my people to be happy, "My People, My Responsibility." Those were the words that I recited to myself before I arose as chief. " I told you Hana, I'm fine… I mean sure things happened," I remark. "Clarke cured me and I'm better now and that's just that."

I can feel Hana's eyes fixate on me, I know that she means well but I can't dwell on this right now. There have been signs around the entire archipelagos, signs that winter is coming early and with our resources island halfway destroyed. It'll put a dent into our survival of the cold season; "Hana, I'll be fine and besides we have bigger problems;" I reply. "Hiccup and Rutless will soon be here and I need to prepare for the summit meeting for when they arrive." I swiftly put on my chief attire, my father's armor and shoulder pads that shine of our family's colors. I kindly embrace Hana as I head on out the door.

My Woolly Howl dragon, Luka is outside of the household as he was waiting for me to finish. When he sees that I've returned, he greets me with a lick to my face; "Haha, it's nice to see you to bud," I kindly laugh for he's really the only person I can handle right now. I appreciate that my friends and family care so much about my well being; but they can't seem to accept the fact that I'm cured and there's nothing more to it. I know that they think that I'm mentally scarred, but that's not true. I dealt with the worst of the poison when it was inside of me and I was slowly losing my mind. I instantly felt better the moment that the medicine was in my bloodstream; I suddenly felt lighter and the pain had just subsided. "Come on Luka, let's go."

When Hiccup and Rutless returned from their travels, we immediately began the summit meeting; Mala, Dagur, Wolf, Clarke and Kodi joined us as we began to discuss important measures. "I say we travel to this island, if it has the resources we need in order to survive the winter; that's all the more reason to go." Mala remarks with precision.

"Okay, are we just going to ignore the fact that we still have an entire island that has all the resources we need; and why do we need to travel so far when we can try something that's closer?" Dagur requests firmly.

"Yes Dagur, but have you forgotten that our island endured a serious wildfire that nearly took out majority of our resources; food, medicine." Hiccup replies. "This island is far but it has everything our island had and even more of the supply."

"Okay, so it's worth it time in travel, but have you checked the island for any sign of civilization? Because we can't just take from an island if its resources are already owned by a village of people." Wolf states resolutely.

"We've scouted the entire island and there was no sign of anyone living there, other than a couple of dragons' nests on the far side of the island; it's pretty much deserted." Rutless confirms firmly.

"The amount of medical supplies that we can gather will be enough for all of our people to survive. Our best bet is to take what we can before someone else finds the island." Clarke remarks with seriousness in her voice.

"I kind of have to agree with Dagur on this one, are we just going to forget about our resource island, since it suffered greatly from that wildfire. The question still remains;" Kodi speaks in contrast. "How long will we be taking from this island?"

"For as long as it takes," I begin to speak; throughout most of the conversation I have just been listening to everyone, but now it's my turn to say something. "I understand that we're all scared, and unsure about these turn of events and I won't lie this will be the hardest season that we'll face. We'll gather supplies to last us at least a year, just until our island replenishes itself. " I pause for a moment before I finish my speech. "Winter is coming early and we need to be ready for it. We are talking about the survival of our people and we do what have must in order to keep them alive. Our people, our responsibility."

The rest of the group register what I spoke and it wasn't long until we all agreed to traveling to the island for its resources. "We'll send teams to gather the supplies before the first snow storm hits." Hiccup encourages and by the time the summit was finished we had chose who makes the first trip.

"Are you sure you don't want me to tag along?" Kodi questions; we stand outside of my house as others were saying there goodbyes. "I can be an excellent member on the team."

I kindly laugh at his gesture, "No, I need you and Wolf to stay here and tend to things while I'm gone." We exchange a quick kiss on the lips, I can feel my cheeks blush and when we pull away I softly giggle. "But I appreciate the offer, I know that you can handle things until I return."

Kodi kisses me on my lips one last time, "Safe travels and be careful."

Afterwards my mother and Hana come to see me off, "You know you don't have to go on this trip," my mother remarks. I answer her with a simple hug and I speak to her in her ear.

"Yes, I do have to and you know that," I offer her a warm smile. "This is what it takes to make sure our people stay alive this winter; along with the rest of our allies."

"You're right Ryka, just be careful please."

"Don't worry Mom, I'll come back home I promise."

Hana speaks one thing to me, "Ryka, you are strong in so many ways, but a wise women isn't strong because she held it together. She is strong because she knew when not to. I hope that during this journey you learn that lesson."

After that we exchanged our hugs and nothing else was said, before I know it I'm ready on Luka's saddle and the ocean's horizon is all that I see. "Guru," Luka purrs with encouragement, I gently pet the top of his head.

"We can do this Luka." My team of friends are set to go, Clarke is tagging along on this trip because of her medicine expertise and we can use someone like her out there. And just like that we are off in the sky as we get ready to embark a new journey ahead of us.


	2. Chapter 2:The Sacred Mark

The Tales of Icecadia

Chapter 2:The Sacred Mark

Ryka Henderson

Journal Entry: The Final Stretch

Well, it's been a matter of a couple days and our team has already deemed successful on the first round. The island is absolutely beautiful as it bared plenty of food, medicine and other supplies that we can return home with. Which means that we'll be able to keep our people alive; however, the early signs of winter are progressing slowly. For now we'll be able to transport our gathered resources back to Wenslock; that way we can ration among all of us. Clarke was taken away by all of the willow bark all of the different herbs and plants for medical uses. She claims that with this first batch, we'll be able to ration enough for each clan and we'll have enough to last at least a month.

Everything about the island is as Hiccup and Rutless told us; it is pretty much wild terrain and there wasn't any sign of human interaction. Well, at least until we came anyway; and for the time being things are going swiftly. With our teams working together we'll be ready for home in no time.

I've been busy the past few days, but it's almost sunset and everyone has settled in for night as they prepare for sleep. We agreed to a night watch system and it's my shift tonight. I have written many things in this journal, this book is filled with pages upon pages of my written words. I come tonight with a small and yet intriguing subject in mind. It's Mala's teammate that she brought along with her for the trip; and I remember that she was at the summit meeting.

Taylon, is the victor of Defenders of the Wing: Royal Conclave; as Mala explained because of her victorious win. Taylon has earned her place as Mala's second, if anything were to happen to Mala; Taylon will step up as the new queen of the Defenders of the Wing. It's an uneasy thought but in retrospect it isn't a horrible idea. I mean the ideal of having a second training under a chief or (in this case a queen); they would be able to learn so much and one day take the throne when and if ever need be. The Royal Conclave is a battle of all the warriors of Defenders of the Wing, many of them are boys and girls who young and spirited; they are willing to fight for their home at a young are placed in a series of tests; each showing who is the most dedicated.

The best warrior standing gains the place of Mala's apprentice; Taylon has the soul of a warrior and the heart of a queen. She is willing to serve and protect her people and her kingdom. The young girl has definitely been helpful during this entire trip, and with Mala's knowledge and guidance; Taylon will be a wondrous queen someday.

Well, we've finally come to the conclusion of this writing spell; I probably need to close the book for now. I've been keeping a close watch on these bizarre, snow clouds in the sky due north. That's strange nothing in the sky today indicated of a snow storm. They are coming in rather quickly, I've… I must go…

~Ryka Henderson

The storm had struck our campsite, almost the instant that the clouds made their way over the island. By the time that I woke my friends up, a gigantic wave of wind and ice hovered over us. We took immediate action to save what we could carry; the cold winds were spitting out shards of ice. Any unprotected skin was cut by the sharp, icy particles; and any uncovered faces had snow and freezing winds blind their eyes. By some crazy miracle; everyone managed to get to their dragons and mount on their saddles. We made off with whatever we could carry; Hiccup took the lead with Toothless's echo location to guide us out of the storm.

As if the storm wasn't already bad enough, our attempts to take off into the sky and flying through the icy winds made matters worse. I don't know how, but once we were in the sky; the snowy weather had intensified. It was becoming really thick, that somewhere along the way our team got separated in the air. Now, it is just me, Luka and an enormous snow storm that has grown even more within these last few minutes. It is to the point that not even my level of eyesight can see pass my own bearings. I have no inkling as to what happened to everyone else, I just pray that by some miracle of the Gods, that they'll made it to a safe place to wait out the storm.

I can't believe that we hadn't accounted for the weather, now because of this unexpected storm underway; we now have a major dent into our operation. With as windy it is and the dropping temperatures; it'll be a saving grace if by some chance our supplies lasted. Once the storm dies out, we'll have to gather even more than before.

So here we are, a Viking chief and her Woolly Howl dragon are out flying… only Thor knows where. The only reason we haven't been blown out of the sky is because of Luka, Woolly Howls are designed to withstand weather like this. Unlike most dragons, (with maybe the exception of a Snow Wraith) Woolly Howls can navigate through even the thickest of blizzards. "It's okay Luka, you can do this bud!" I encourage loudly. The roaring winds make hearing nearly impossible but I continue to hold the hope that we'll eventually come to an end.

For the time being, I remain with my father's chief cape… (my chief cape) as means of protection from the shards of ice shooting out of everywhere. The temperatures continue to drop and all that surrounds anything is the cold color of white. I can feel my eyes start to droop, my body may not be able to withstand the cold for much longer. Both my face and hands are frozen and numb, but despite of how I feel; I remain awake. I slowly reach my hand out to stroke his head. "Come on Luka, you got this! We are getting out of this storm. The heart inside of my chest begins to beat slower, my lungs breathe in cold air and my eyelids become even droopier.

"You've… you've got this bud…" soon my voice goes hoarse and a series of coughing fits start. Despite of the conditions, I still remain awake I am and will not fall asleep. "Rawr!" Luka roars. I can hear him but I can see him, I can't seem much of anything anymore. I can't even tell if I'm in the air or not. It's just endless snow and ice; there has to be a way out of this… right?

"We can make it…we will make it…"

Clarke Emerson

It's been over five hours since the blizzard touched the ground. My team and I hadn't had much luck in the sky and that was with Toothless's echo location. Somewhere along our journey to escape the horrendous snow storm; we came across a huge cave in one of the island's canyons. How we ended on a beach to a canyon is beyond my understanding. All that matters is that we have shelter from the storm, everyone made it inside safely; Mala, Taylon, Hiccup, Viggo, Rutless and the rest of us. Well almost all of us, I don't know why or how but somehow we lost Ryka and Luka in that storm. We immediately built a fire to warm everyone up.

Not me though, I stand by the cave entrance as I contemplate on what to do. We can't leave Ryka and Luka Out there, the storm is growing stronger and the temperatures have dropped at least ten or fifteen degrees. We were almost frostbitten by the time we found and entered the cave; I can only imagine what they are enduring right now. I can't do much and that irritates me more than anything else. I feel like I should be searching for my cousin and I should be bringing her here. I only pray to Thor that they are alright and that they've found shelter somewhere.

I remain focus on the gigantic wave of snow and ice that's outside. We barely had the chance to get out of that alive but now that we have something needs to be done about our missing friends. "You know staring at it won't make it go away," the sound of Rutless' voice bounces me back to the comforts of the cave. He places himself next to me as he offers a warm smile and I return the kind gesture. Rutless takes a moment to think about whatever is on his mind, he is dressed in his Outcast chief attire; a fitted armor and a long woolly cape that hangs to his ankles. I don't know if it's a chief thing to wear a cape with their armor but it makes him look sophisticated; along with his dashing new facial hair. At first I thought it was strange but as time progressed his beard and mustache suits him rather well. They're not as full as others I've seen but that along with his long brown and curly locks makes him look mighty attractive.

Rutless removes his cape from his armor and he wraps me in it. The cape is soft, warm and smells like burnt firewood and pine, it smells like him; I can't help when my cheeks blush from his kind offer. When he is finished adjusting it on my shoulders, I lean in and kiss him on his cheek. I can hear him chuckle as if he was not expecting it nor minded the gesture. When I pull away from his face I kindly reply; "Thank you."

Rutless just nods his head, "Um… yeah…you're welcome." I just smile at his bashfulness it is one of the things that makes things better. I suppose of how things went after the whole Monroe ordeal, that Rutless and I were bound to end up dating. We started our relationship shortly after al of that, it's nothing too major for now we intend to go wherever our relationship goes. We've kissed only once and we've spent time together just taking and getting to know each other better. He is older than me by two years, I'm seventeen and he's nineteen; but that doesn't matter to me as much. What's made us work so far, it's the loyalty and friendship that we've developed in this relationship. I am there for him just as much as he's there for me and the fact that we can talk about anything is a nice touch as well. We can talk about real things, he comes to me about his anger issues when he feels like he might become bad again. He has admitted to me that being around me keeps him centered, that despite of how he bad he feels that he may become; that somehow being with me he knows that he never will. I also appreciate that he's completely honest with me, I've spent my entire life with Wolf and my mother lying to me about… well pretty much everything. I know that they had their reasons for why they did, but I don't want people lying to me anymore. Rutless tells me like it is and I appreciate that he does that.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing Rutless, our friends are out there and we need to find them." I finally muster. I continue my watch on the storm outside, it doesn't look any much different than it did a few minutes ago.

"Come on, it's Ryka we're talking about," Rutless states with a slight chuckle. "Besides she's survived worse things than an ice storm. You know that."

I look to Rutless with seriousness expressed on my face, "I know that she has, believe me I was there."

I can feel Rutless' gaze fixated on me, "You're taking about more than the storm, what's on your mind?"

"I don't know Rutless, haven't you've noticed it?" I ask with a hint of concern.

"What do you mean?"

"Ryka, she hasn't been the same… not since that day," I state.

"She's went through a lot when she had that poison inside of her; I just feel bad that I didn't even think about it before. I mean I was there the day that it happened."

"It's just so unlike Ryka to be this distant with everyone, especially with Hana. When Ryka was examined the other day, she was really cold to Hana; her grandmother." I reply. "Anytime anyone mentions of what happened, she just shuts off and I hate seeing her like that."

"Ryka will come around she just needs time to accept what happened to her and she needs to come to terms with it; once she's done that she'll come out better and stronger."

We have a short moment of silence between us, Rutless kindly wraps his arm around me and I softly place my head against his shoulder. "She has Luka and he'll keep her safe. When the storm passes we'll find them. They'll be just fine."

"I hope you're right." I reply softly.

Ryka Henderson

When I awaken, my eyes slowly open to find myself strapped onto a bed of some sort. My first instinct kicks in and I try to escape; "Hey! Uhh!" I shout because obviously someone had to be here to tie me down on the bed. "Ahh! Come on!" My restraints were a couple of linked chains attached to from the wall to my wrists. I try to yank my hands free but I am unsuccessful. I have no idea as to where I am or how I got here and most importantly I have no idea where Luka is. "Luka! Luka!"

I observe my surroundings and I maybe crazy but the walls look like they are made of ice. The room that I'm isn't very big. I maybe even crazier because I believe that I see a small child right across my bed. She scared me a little I won't lie, I wasn't expecting a little girl to be in here. "Hey, do you know who did this to me?" I question and not that I'd expect her to know the answer. She doesn't respond to my question, she just remains silent. "Do you understand me? I need to get out of here and find my dragon."

The little girl is no older than twelve at least, she stays quiet and she doesn't make any sound. I wasn't sure what to think, "You know what never mind, I'll get out of here one way or another." I begin to attempt freeing my hands again, I try pulling to get my wrist free. "Uhh! Come on!" I am growing frustrated, I'm in an unknown place, apparently I'm been kept as a prisoner and there's a little girl who still for some reason is inside of this room. Before I have a moment to react, I notice as a machete slices through the linked chains and I am suddenly free.

I turn to see that the little girl was wielding the machete as she places the weapon back into its sheath attached to her back. I will admit I wasn't expecting that at all, but quite frankly I can't say that I can complain right now. "Oh my, thank you!" I recite as I remove myself from the bed and I am back onto my feet. The twelve-year-old girl stares at me and she doesn't respond to me, she seems to be distant and unsocial with people. To be fair, I'm a stranger whom she's never met before and as far as she's concerned I'm nothing special. "So your not talkative, that's fine. Well I thank you anyway. I have no idea where I am or who these people are but I'd make a run for it if you can."

And again the child remains mute, not that I'd except any sort of response from her. The one thing I can tell is that she speaks my language and I know that she understands me. She points to a drawer that stands by the bed, I open one of them to find a small knife in it. I find it oddly strange that she knew that this was here, I turn my head to face the girl and she slowly nods her head. It was as if she is telling me to use the weapon; I respond by nodding back. I grab the knife from the drawer and I place it in the back of my pants as it keeps the weapon steady. We return my attention back to the little girl, she had vanished. She probably made a run for it like I suggested, which is smart on her part.

When I walk out of the room, I enter a long, empty and icy hallway that consisted of other rooms with metal doors. I carefully make my way to the other doors to make sure that nobody else was in these rooms. To my discovery, each of the rooms are empty and I haven't spot a trace of anyone besides that little girl. When I reach the end of the hallway, I enter into a corridor of walkways each unlabeled. How people ever navigate through like this is beyond me, but I just listen to any sound that may come out from one of the entryways. The third pathway is teeming with sounds, voices and I know that there are other people here, however, I must be careful for I don't know what these people maybe capable of. I slowly walk through yet another hallway until I come to a room full of people. There's a team of what looks like reinforcements; now that I come to think of it this reminds me of Wenslock Military. One of them spots me, and they are surprised by the fact. "Hey, you're not supposed to be here!"

In an instant, there are two people charge towards me. I am not sure why they see me as a threat but I need to convince them that I'm friendly. In retrospect though, these people are the ones who were keeping me captive; "No wait Please, I'm not here to pick a fight!"

The two soldiers continue to inch forward, "Please I just want to know where my dragon is, I mean no harm."

A woman saunters her way to me, she looks younger than me; she's most likely Clarke's age. She appears to be the head warrior of these reinforcements and she stands within a few inches. I can see the gray in her blue eyes, she holds the upmost seriousness on her face; "You invade our lands, you steal from my people and yet you claim to not cause harm," She states firmly. "These are crimes that you've committed against the clan of Icecadia, if it were up to me you would be dead."

"I did no such thing, I was flying through a snow storm the last time that I was awake and I woke being here. Look I can just leave if you'd let me find my dragon and we'll be out of your hair."

"I am Ava, the head warrior of Icecadia; do you think that I am a fool?"

"Look, I'm trying to be peaceful about all of this, I believe that we may have a misunderstanding. Once I see my dragon, unharmed I will be as good as gone."

"We run a serious operation around here and we will not allow a criminal walk around our home," Ava speaks. "Now these lovely men with take you back to your quarters and if you try to escape again I will end you myself."

"I'm Ryka Henderson, the chief of Wenslock and I demand to talk to whoever is in charge!" I demand resolutely.

The two men that stood beside Ava suddenly stop at their tracks when I finished speaking. They turn their attention to Ava who stares me up and down. She swiftly grabs my wrist, she begins to unroll my shirt sleeve; I try to pull away but she grips on tighter. "Hold still would you!" For a moment she examines my arm (for some odd reason). She runs her fingers across my birthmark on my arm; "The sacred symbol; she's telling the truth." One of the men comment with astonishment in his voice.

"You mean my birthmark?" I question.

Ava soon lets go of my arm and she didn't seem pleased that I was telling the truth about who I am. "No, that's not a birthmark. It's the symbol of Icecadia; this means that you're one of us. " She explains. "This means that you'll get to meet our commander, if you want to see your dragon again you need to come with us."


	3. Chapter 3:In Means of Peace

The Tales of Icecadia

Chapter 3:In Means of Peace

Ava Dawson

I am Ava of Icecadia, the second in command of our armed forces and the next successor that of my older brother; Ptolemy the commander of Icecadia. The place where both human and dragon can coexist with one another and where we can all live together in perfect harmony. For generations this gigantic ice fortress that we call home, it is the place where the weak became the strong, the broken became the mended and where protecting became our birthright. The island is safely hidden away from the rest of the world, it had to be this way; for it was the only choice to safeguard all that's been built here. Not one soul can reach our beloved home of Icecadia; they can try all they might but the ancient mists would kill them before they could survive its harsh winds. We are the only ones who can get through the thickness of the icy mists with the hope of our dragon counterparts of this beautiful land.

It is my sole purpose to serve and protect what we have and to keep outsiders from breaching our island stronghold. Unfortunately my luck has wore itself thin, for an outsider has pushed through our main line of defense; those people can't come in here… the first moment that they step on our terrain they'll destroy a hundred years of work and effort that was put into Icecadia. My ancestors before me let it be known that no contact of the outside world can ever come through here. This Ryka girl came in on her Woolly Howl dragon and when they stepped foot on our ground. We used dragon root arrows and shot them at him, Ryka was nearly frozen when we found her. As my men carried her off of the Woolly Howl's back, he became aggressive towards us and it seems that the arrows didn't take their effect. The dragon took the girl from us as he protected her with ice blasts forming in his mouth.

Shots of ice blasts the two who where handling Ryka in their clutches and they fall flat in a pile of snow. Two trainees who were performing terribly and I had enough of their sad display. I ordered for one of my sentries to shoot; on my signal a huge net captures the dragon separating him from the girl. I had no intentions to harming him but crimes were made by Ryka Henderson and I don't blame him for the mistakes that she made.

Now this ridiculous girl claims to be a Henderson and although I had hoped she was lying to me. To my surprise she was telling the truth and I knew it the moment I saw the scared symbol on her arm. She is one of us, Ryka's ascendents before her lived among us generations ago. We walked throughout our ice home, until we reached the commander's quarters as we step into the throne room. The doors were closed behind us and all that the room consists of is my brother, Ryka and I; along with four guards at the four corners of the room. "Commander, I come before you with a prisoner of Icecadia."

Ryka Henderson

"Commander Ptolemy, it appears that we had an outsider come into our domain; she holds crimes against Icecadia." Ava speaks firmly. "A thief and an invader; first she and her friends steal from our property and then she breaks through the icy mist stepping foot onto our ground." The commander casually stands from his throne, he wears an armor that have an icy texture to it; it symbolizes that he's the leader of Icecadia. His body is fairly built, his eyes display a deep blue color and he completes with curly brown hair. "Since she I have successfully detained her; I'll be speaking on her behalf." Ava shares a distasteful look at me as if she totally despises me; she studies me like I'm a thorn in her side.

"I can speak for myself, thank you very much," I snark sarcastically and as I step forward I slightly shove her with my shoulder. Once I am close enough, it doesn't take me long to speak what I must say. "I am Ryka Henderson, chief of Wenslock and I believe that we have a misunderstanding in our situation."

Ptolemy just waits patiently for a moment, he causally walks my direction until he is just inches from me. He notes of the cuffs that remain on my wrists and the broken chains that dangle in midair; he grabs ahold of my arm and like Ava he examines it. "You hold the sacred mark, you are Icecadia and these chains aren't necessary." He remarks firmly. "Guards, leave the room. I only want Ryka and Ava ." The four guards do as they are told as the dismiss the room; now it is just the three of us.

Ptolemy looks to me with seriousness on his face, "You have fifteen minutes to explain yourself, for as far as things go people think that you're a criminal." Ptolemy and Ava wait for my response. "I hope that you can prove me wrong."

"My friends and I we were traveling to collect resources for the early winter, our own island had suffered greatly after a wildfire in the summer." I begin, "I had sent members of my team to scout the island in hope to gather its resources; food, medicine for our people."

Ptolemy carefully thinks about my words as he registers them. When I know that he is ready, I continue my story. "We had no idea that someone owned the island, if we had thought that we wouldn't have touched it."

"Alright, that explains why you stole from us, and what about your invasion into our domain?" Ava questions with slight irritation in her voice.

"While we were sleeping, a horrendous snow storm hit the island and we had to evacuate immediately. Heavy winds were spitting out shards of ice and the temperatures were dropping, the storm hit us so hard that we didn't even make off with any of the supplies." I explain. " Somehow my dragon and I got separated from the rest and by that time we had no idea where we were going. It seemed like the storm wouldn't end, the only reason I'm here is because my dragon somehow got us here."

Once I am finished with my explanation, the three of us just remain silent for a few moments. Ava and I may dislike each other, but we both wait impatiently for Ptolemy to answer. Instead he just stands in front of me as ponders my words.

"Ryka Henderson, as commander of Icecadia you are pardoned of your crimes," Ptolemy announces as he reaches for the set of keys from Ava. He unlocks the cuffs and removes them from my wrists.

"What you can't be serious?" Ava exclaims with disbelief.

Ptolemy disapproves of Ava's negative attitude of his decision and he didn't seem to pleased with her either. "Pardon us, I must speak with her."

In an instant, Ptolemy grabs ahold of Ava's arm as he pulls her to one of the far sides of the room.

"Ptolemy, you can't be serious about this?" Ava remarks, "You shouldn't believe a word that she says!"

"I trust her," Ptolemy replies without hesitation.

"You can't be serious?"

"I am."

I don't know what to make of this, there seems to be a tension between these two, but I'm glad to know that the commander is on my side. I'm not sure what he sees in me or why he completely trusts me but perhaps that's not such a bad thing. Why me being here bothers Ava so much, I'll never understand. Maybe when tensions have calmed down I can show her that I'm not a threat to her or her people. For the time being, I'll be minding my own business while these two talking things out with one another.

"You want to explain to me why you had her in cuffs?" Ptolemy questions firmly, he looks to Ava as he waits for an answer. Ava seems shocked that she's the one being questioned and I can read the confusion written on her face.

"She is a criminal against Icecadia, she stole from us and she's an outsider who continues to walk around our home." Ava replies with seriousness in voice. "She's an outsider and she could be dangerous to our people."

Ptolemy waits as Ava finishes speaking, he glances at her with the upmost seriousness. "Ryka is our people, and any attack or harm to come to her. It is an attack against our people; you are Icecadia or you are the enemy of Icecadia." I place my attention away from these two, I backed away a couple of feet when he started to speak to her.

"Ptolemy, don't be a fool! She's an outsider and she'll never be one of us! She is not supposed to be here!" Ava exclaims and it was at that moment she is concrete about her ideals about me.

Ptolemy takes a deep breath and it seems that he's trying his best to remain calm. He gets close to Ava's face and I am not sure what to expect. "As long as that symbol is on her arm, she is Icecadia, she is one of us. And there is no harm to come to her. Do you understand me?"

Ava doesn't respond and she doesn't know what to say to the commander. Ptolemy speaks once more, " I said do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand you big brother." With that Ava dismisses herself from the throne room as the door closes behind her.

For a moment there is only silence that fills the room, I am almost immune to the lingering nuisance and at this point I might as well accept it. I look to the door that Ava left out of and I return my attention to Ptolemy. "Brother?" I question curiously.

"Yes, Ava is my little sister and I apologize for her and her behavior," He remarks causally. "She's not usually like this, this whole outsider thing has really messed with her."

"Well, I assure you that I won't be a problem, I hope that Ava will soon see that."

"It's not you, it's a problem we've been facing for awhile; some of my warriors have spotted dragon hunter ships beyond their usual border."

"Dragon hunters?"

"Yep, normally hunter ships have never come out this far, they won't find this place for a good amount of time but my sister fears that they'll soon come even closer."

Ptolemy walks to a large table with a map display across it; it appears to be Icecadia and their shores along with their island of resources. He motions for me to come over and I stand next to him as we gaze upon the map. "These are the areas that hunter ships were spotted; which isn't too far from where you were. It's way out there and it's not even close to our mists; however the are still within our waters and they are passed our borderlines. We need to scare them away so that they won't come any further."

I carefully observe the map, from my notes I begin to think of something that can help. An idea so crazy enough it'll benefit both Icecadia and that of my allies. If the five of our clans were to come together with Icecadia we can work something out that will help each other out. "Seems to me you need added protection, extra security if you will. A team of warriors that can fly out and be rid of those dragon hunter ships." I remark firmly.

"What idea did you have in mind?" Ptolemy turns his attention to me as I begin to think throughly about my idea. It's brilliant and this would be a way to help all of us, many lives who get to survive this harsh winter.

"I propose a deal, let's us share the resources on your island; we can ration it among all six clans that way everyone would get what the need. We share the island; just until our island replenishes in the spring and I'll get you your added protection. My people have the willpower to fight off dragon hunters along with the other clans; Berk, Outcast Island, Berserker Island, Wenslock and Defenders of the Wing. They are all trained to fight for combat." I suggest with confidence. "The only way that we will survive is if we work together."

Ptolemy thinks about what I had to offer, I can tell that unlike his sister Ava, Ptolemy is a leader who will listen to reason and I can see by the gleam in his eyes. That he approves of this way of thinking, he offers a warm smile and I return the gesture as the word leaves his mouth,"Together."

Journal Entry:We Thrive

It has been on hectic few days and despite of all the crazy things that have happened. There has been some good to come out of it. Starting with this alliance that Ptolemy and I initiated tonight; I feel that with someone like him the survival of us all will triumph and together we will all thrive. The first thing that was taken care of was reuniting me with Luka once again; thankfully he was unharmed and Ava just locked him away in a dragon cage. The happy dragon pounced on me the moment that he saw that I was okay; after that Ptolemy showed us something truly amazing.

Ptolemy told us the history of Icecadia, how the Hendersons and Dawsons came together a hundred years as the single-handedly saved a once dying dragon species. Almost a hundred years ago Woolly Howls were hunted down nearly to extinction; hunters would hunt them for their fur like pelts and to use to withstand harsh weathers. Luckily our ancestors saved what remaining Woolly Howls that were left and they fled off the map. When the found Icecadia, it was the birthplace of all Woolly Howls and only these dragons were able to fly passed the freezing mists that protected them from the outside world. Overtime, the Woolly Howl species soon repopulated increasing their numbers again.

To think that my great- grandfather was apart of this divine mission and now the people of Icecadia dedicate their lives into protecting the Woolly Howls to make sure that they'll never reach that point again. The idea that people would hunt them down for their hides, it was an unsettling thought and it is just animal cruelty to harm creatures for sport. I appreciate how most Vikings don't think along those same lines anymore. I am just happy to know that Luka isn't alone, he finally has his own kind back into his life. I don't know how long it's been since he's last seen dragons of his own species; but I have never seen that dragon so happy before when he played with some of them.

Finally, things are going right and for once in a long time; I have something to look forward to. Now I stand outside of this gigantic fortress, I decided to venture to a quieter place and reflect my thoughts onto paper. A campfire set as the red, yellow and orange flames dance with the small cloud of smoke. Luka and I rest under the cool night as the stars glisten in the midnight sky. Luka finally receives some well deserved sleep, he's the reason that we survived the storm and if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have found our solution to survival. I study Luka as he is deeply asleep with his calm and simple breathing.

Well it's time to place this book down once more, so much has happened and there will be more to come tomorrow. It's time for Luka and I to head inside, to get a good night's sleep and to perform a day's worth tomorrow. No you no what, we don't need to go anywhere, we are perfectly fine where we are, as long as I have the fire burning that'll keep me plenty warm. As the starlight glimmers, and the moonlight beams. Goodnight.

I make myself comfortable with my cape to cover myself in, the fire is warm and the night is peaceful. It isn't long until my eyes begin to close, I can sleep knowing things will be okay. Yawns roar from my mouth and I prepare myself for a much rested slumber. I notice as Luka covers me with his wing, which provides warmth and protection and then he moves his head closer to mine. "Guru," he softly purrs and I place my head gently on his neck. I slowly reach my hand to softly stroke the withers on his neck, and within each stroke I fall deeper into sleep.

"Goodnight bud." I whisper as I break away into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4:Shadows and Figures

The Tales of Icecadia

Chapter 4:Shadows and Figures

Ptolemy Dawson

The name is Ptolemy James Dawson, I know that my character's introduction partook in the last events in this story, but there's more to my persona than what the Gods had written in stone for me. In fact it almost seems that the great Norse Gods have little to no power as to decide what destiny belongs to one or another. It is apparent that humans just come and leave on their own account, they just turn their back on all that they created; a life, a purpose of meaning, a family and forget about everything. Just like that, without a single care in the world, humans aren't perfect I am aware of this facet. We make our mistakes, we perform our sins and at the end of the day we have to live with what we've done. Murders have happened here, physically no, but mental and psychological scars torment a once thriving family. The father; a leader who put his people before himself and a worthy man who provided for his loved ones. The mother, a caretaker who sacrificed her time and effort to make sure her children had all that she never owned. The brother; a guardian who dedicated his love and protection for his little sister, to make certain that she has someone she can rely on for life. The sister; a young child who just had to grow with a family who loved and cared for her.

Perhaps it would be selfish of my character to waste my time on wishful thinking, and maybe life would've been simpler when everyone did their jobs as such; however life isn't as grand as sometimes we'd wish it to be or for it to have been. Sometimes living a childhood is forbidden for a young, five-year-old boy when suddenly adulthood comes early. I don't remember specifics of that night, just mostly typical bickering between mother and father as to be expected. It didn't seem such a major concern since they fought all the time and nothing ever happened. In times like those it was always too close for comfort, everything happened so rapidly it was difficult to react in the heat of the moment. A disposal of details have faded within seventeen years but one detail remained inside of my memory. In ways I wish that I could make it disappear as I did with all of her memories; yet no matter the numbered of attempts. They failed to do so, my mother just turned her back and walked away, and just like that she was gone. The runaway renegade, a woman who chose her emotions over her family. She just abandoned everything that she and my father have built and well in years when Ava and I were just thoughts in their minds.

In that moment, my decision was as concrete and stern as the icy walls of my once beloved home. My father didn't bother to stop her or to waste his breath to convince her to change her mind, he let her make the mistake, let her be the embodiment of ultimate betrayal. I held onto my two-year-old sister with everything in me, I stayed mute for the remainder of that night and I knew right then that it was up to me. That it was my responsibility, my responsibility to take care of Ava; the words come to my mind. "Her protection, my responsibility." Within a course of seventeen years I raised my sister, she is who she is because I have been there for her. For seventeen years, my father was silent; he would only speak to me about my commander lessons and he would only speak to Ava during her warrior lessons. Outside of our lessons, my father had lost the willpower to be a father. Granted he had a daughter who needed him, the only reason that I became Commander was because I just walked up and I took his throne.

When I was sixteen I took it upon myself to bestow my character as the new commander, and once Ava was old enough I made her my second. The head of warriors, a general of a proud Icecadian military; my father may have taught her the knowledge but I am the one who trained her with the experience. For seventeen years; I was left to raise my little sister and my father did practically nothing. My mother may have started the fire back then, but it was my father who chose to burn himself out. The neglect that he caused was no different than when my mother left her daughter without a mother. Ava may have had a dad in her presence but he left her without a father for seventeen years.

I don't tell many people about this, most of Icecadia already know what happened and I've been often told that I am ten times the man that my father could have ever been. I took my father's place when he stopped putting his people first, our people are understanding individuals and they were mighty generous. They never blamed my father for what happened, they knew that even with the dark cloud that stood above him. That he still was a commander of heart, and I suppose that he proved that.

One day when a dragon hunter fleet almost crossed into our waters; he was the first person to lead his people to attack them. Before he left, he demanded that Ava stay home and she only obeyed our father. It was strange because for a few moments those happy memories came back, I see the father; a leader who put his people before himself and a worthy man who provides for his loved ones. "This is the only way that I can face for the mistakes that I've made," My father remarks firmly. "There is not one day, not one day that I'd go right by you two. Just know that I am very proud of the young woman that you've become Ava." The daughter shares the first heartfelt moment with her father, the father she was without for her entire life, but now.

"And Son," my father begins as if this was the first real conversation we've had in years, because it was the first real conversation that we've had. "I don't have the words to express how proud I am of the man you've grown to be. You're more of a worthy man than I can or ever will be." We don't share a son and father moment; we just exchange a round of glances and I decide to extend my hand to him. We just shake hands because we both know that this will be our last encounter. When we heard the news, my father died a warrior's death; he died in only a way he knew that he could. I loved my father that night, and I still do; and while he's made his mistakes. I appreciate that he stayed, he may have not provided his broken family with the love and care they desired. For seventeen years, my father still stayed and it took me awhile, but that was the only reason I still respected him. He could have left like my mother, he could have abandoned us, but he never did.

That alone made him the honorable person that my mother will never be, it was her choice, she was the tool that broke her family; piece by little piece. And because of her choice, she missed out on watching her daughter grow into a strong woman; I appreciate that Ava never knew our mother. She'll never have to endure the complete and utter betrayal that a young, five-year-old boy had to, and now seventeen years later.

As I think back on the story of myself, we became stronger because of one unfortunate event, we wouldn't be the people we are without that life experience. Even in times like now, when the survival of six clans rests hangs in the balance, Ava and I don't necessarily meet eye to eye when matters of peace is involved. My little sister is so concrete that this alliance is a waste of time; but I happen to disagree full-heartedly. I trust Ryka and I know that I can, because I know that she's true to her word. The two of us have history, summers ago when times were simpler and challenges of survival of our people was the least of our worries.

Ryka and I, we sort of grew up together and this was before my sister Ava was born. Back then, Ronin Henderson kept in touch with his ties on Icecadia and there were times when the Hendersons and the Dawsons would spend time together. It was hard for one family to travel from one island to another due to the distance, so we met each other halfway. It was an island that stood just on the outskirts of Icecadian borders and it was far enough for the Hendersons to travel on their ship.

Ryka and I have only met each other one other time before now; she was sixteen and I was eighteen. I was out to do some important business regarding of possible dragon hunter ships, and it was actually my father who told me about it. It was around (when he was slowly rising from his dark cloud), anyway I was given coordinates and I was out on my Woolly Howl dragon, Titus. When I reached the coordinates it was a place all too familiar.

It was the first time that I've seen Ryka, ever since we were two little kids climbing in trees and exploring for dragon nests. She had come to the island on a ship from Wenslock, on account of her father who sent her to collect willow bark for medicine. One the same day we reunited with each other, it was like time hadn't changed a thing since we were kids; for except that it had. We had conversations about memories we had when we were younger and we joked about how our parents who tease us. We'd laugh at how much our parents talked about the two of us getting older and getting married. When a horrendous rainy storm hit the island, we immediately ran for cover into a nearby cave. In the two days that we were stuck inside of the cave, there was more than just words that were shared. For those two days, somewhere we had shared a romantic moment; nothing major as a kiss but something still special nonetheless. We just spent most of our time with my arm wrapped around her and her head rested on my shoulder.

When the storm finally passed, we exchanged our goodbyes and how we were happy to see each other again. Ryka wrapper her arms around me as she squeezed me into her embrace; it was a breathtaking experience and I just return the gesture. Now that she's here, I know that this alliance will bring good for all of the six clans. When Ryka first appeared I knew immediately knew who she was and then later on she told me that she remembered me. I know that this is what is right, leaders do what they think is right for their people and I am. Hopefully, Ava will soon see that together everyone we will overcome anything that's thrown at us.

Ryka Henderson

Journal Entry: The Lurking Shadows

Here I am once again, I am entrapped by the contents of this book; I honestly can't believe that I'm saying this but ever since I've started this journal. I have become stronger as a person and I have become a better chief as well. I don't know why but every night I find myself at this campsite again. With the cool winter night upon me, the stars glitter with twinkle and sparkle and the setting is soft and serene. There's a subject that I must get off my mind and that is of my old friend Ptolemy James Dawson. The commander that took my side over that of his younger sister's, the commander who trusted my words and he honored the sacred symbol on my arm. The friend who understood what needed to be done, the major idea that would benefit all the six clans. Ptolemy and I have known each other for as long as I can remember; our loyalty for each other has always been strong. Two years ago Ptolemy shared with me how he had to raise Ava and about his mother that left them.

When he shared that information with me, he admits that he hadn't told anyone about it, that for the last several years that he kept his emotions bottled up. When we were stuck in a cave for two days, while we waiting out on a monsoon to pass; Ptolemy confided to me about all of it. He made me promise to not mention it to my father because Virgil (Ptolemy's dad) stopped contacting my dad since everything happened. I keep my word even up to now, that was the thing that made our friendship work. We were always comfortable taking to each other about serious things, real things. There are things that I've told Ptolemy simply because I knew that I could, there were things that I could talk to Ptolemy about that sometimes I couldn't go to Kodi for. There were things that only Ptolemy and I knew and understood that Kodi and just never could talk about.

Well, now that I brought the subject up that's another thing I must get off my chest. Things for Kodi and I haven't exactly gone the way that I thought that they would. Ever since the whole poison incident, so much had changed and in some cases it wasn't for the better. Kodi and I are still together and we continue to work out the issues that we've been dealing with. Since I became chief and he's became Wolf's second; it seemed that we were spending less and less time with each other. There have been often times when he'd just spend his nights at Wenslock Military and we maybe were lucky to spend even a small amount of time together. And then the times we had spent quality time, it would be cut short whether by time or duty.

The day that we left for the resource island, that was the first time that we kissed each other on the lips in a long time. I pray to the Gods that it's just a rough patch that we're going through. It seemed that whenever the whole Monroe thing was going on, we were as close as two lovers could be and then afterwards it's like most of that never even happened. For five months, I had to deal with my demons, for five months I had to face them alone and the one person that I wanted to be there… he was never around. For five months… I must go.

~Ryka Henderson

When I finally force myself to close the book in front of me, I am not hesitant to toss in into Luka's saddle bag. I really didn't want to write another word about what I feel, what I've been feeling, the silence lingers around me because for five months, I had no voice to guide me. My inner voice has shut itself off, not even a whisper comes to be. Ever since the whole Monroe incident, I haven't been the same and I discovered early on that I have my control over my powers. The other Elements have used there unique gifts to help improve things for their people and their homes; but I haven't been able to. There could be so many ways that my water abilities could help improve things for Wenslock and I can't seem to pick up a single drop. The visions I once had, they're gone too and maybe one day they'll come back. But until that happens I'll remain my time and focus on the alliance. Perhaps with someone like Ptolemy working along our side, we'll stand a chance against both the dragon hunter ships and the harsh winter that will soon come.

I stare away as the flames of the campfire dances and sways; it's amazing to know that something so powerful fire can be without a guide it will devour everything in its pathway, but when properly taken care of it can be the very thing to save the lives of many. Dangerous to the touch, but wondrous to the warmth sensation, and the very dancing flames time travel. One look and you're in a different part of the world, one that is peaceful and life then was simpler. The problems of the future endeavors weren't even a concern, just a crazed thought in a overthought brain. I reach for something of value from my satchel; a keepsake that remained close yet neglected to be worn. In the palms of my hands, my father's hunting gloves the one thing that I cherish of him; aside from my crossbow that was also his.

My fingertips gently stroke the stonewashed and wrinkled leather; I smile as a thought of him comes across my mind. "I love you Dad," and as the words exit my mouth;I put the gloves onto my hands and no matter how old these things continue to smell of aged wood and the ancient scent is forever stained into my memory. When I set my attention to the bright and beautiful stars in the night sky, I take a deep breath as I inhale the shivering cold as the sensation sends chills down my spine. As I exhale a small gust of my breath creates a small fog, I suddenly gain the feeling that I'm being watched. I don't turn my head, I don't even look to her direction; only my eyes shift to the corners. There she is once again, the little girl who I met my first night on Icecadia. For the past few days, she has been shadowing me from behind and I've been letting her. For whatever reason, the little girl finds me interesting (why I will never know) but she's just curious and I can understand what it's like to be that way as a child. I think for a brief moment, I look at everything I have at my little campsite and I have a fish that I've been cooking and I plan to eat it.

I recheck and she is still in her little spot behind a column of ice; I just nod my head and I just go for it. "I know you're hiding back there," I remark loudly.

The little girl is surprised that I spotted her, she could have run the instant I caught her; but she just remains behind the ice column. I turn my head to face the little girl, "Are you hungry? I can share my salmon with you." I offer kindly. The little girl doesn't move on first reaction, she stays where she is, but I can tell that's she contemplating on the idea.

"Come on, I promise that I don't mind to share," I encourage with a reassuring smile. The little girl closes her eyes as she finally comes on down; when she steps closer I can make of her details. She bares of soft, brunette hair that is tied together in a simple side braid; her eyes are a sapphire blue and she has these faint freckles on her face. The little girl sits herself down and I offer her a half of the salmon; "Here you are, enjoy!" We just sit around the campfire as we feast on our roasted salmon, I am pleased that she's eating; it seems that she was hungry before and I kind of feel bad that I hadn't noticed it before now. For a moment, she glances at me and I just simply smile at her. She looks to the campfire, the salmon on her stick and then she returns her attention to me once again. The little girl beams a warm smile in return, "Thank you," she remarks kindly.

At first I was surprised by her words, my mind was thinking "Oh she does speak," I mean I figured that she did and just not around strangers. The girl waits patiently for my response, "You're welcome."

"My name is Rayna," she confides and I'm excited to finally know her name. "Well Rayna, I'm Ryka."


	5. Chapter 5:Embodiments of Peace

Tales of Icecadia

Chapter 5: Embodiments of Peace

 **Clarke Emerson**

It's been a crazy few days, when the storm finally ended our team took immediate action to find Ryka and Luka. Throughout our entire search for them, it wasn't long until we determined that neither Ryka or Luka were on the island. Our predictions led to that they were blown off course, it was and disconcerting thought that my cousin and her Woolly Howl dragon were stuck only Thor knew where. I was determined to search beyond the island's borders, there was a good chance that they found another island to wait out the snow storm. Our team came together to think of a plan, Mala and Taylon offered to venture south to hunt for Ryka and Luka that direction.

Hiccup, Toothless, Viggo and Raiden (Viggo's Skrill dragon); they decided to take west. Dagur and Eret, they offered the east; while Rutless and I decided on heading north. However, before we set off to our search; something stopped us in our tracks. It was a tiny dragon flying towards our direction; it was Ryka's Terrible Terror Phoenix. The small red and orange dragon perched himself onto Rutless' shoulder as Rutless unties the message attached to his leg. The group watched him as he thoroughly read the note; the rest of us waited for his response. "Well, what do you know?" Rutless remarks causally as he handed the note to me. I skimmed through the words written on the tiny piece of paper; I felt sudden relief when I finished reading it.

"It's Ryka, she and Luka are okay… according to this they found an island to sit out the storm." I exclaimed.

"Well, that's great news! Does the note say where to meet her?" Hiccup questioned.

"No, but she says that we need to stay here…" I trailed off my sentence as I carefully read the note again.

"Clarke, talk to us, what is it?" Mala speaks with encouragement. I just reread the paragraph once more, I looked to Rutless for assurance ; he nodded his head with concrete declaration.

"Ryka says that she's found a solution to our resource problem, and that she's made an alliance with these people of Icecadia?"

The sun rises over the ocean's horizon, we've been camping out on the beach since we received Ryka's message. Apparently, she's landed on the island of Icecadia, the people who own this island and that of its resources. This Ptolemy Dawson person who is the commander of Icecadia; both he and Ryka formed an alliance with Icecadia and our five clans. She mentioned how she knew that this was the only way that we'd survive this winter; it was to go along this alliance. We've prepared for a summit meeting with the commander and our clans' chiefs; so now all that has to be done is to wait for their arrival.

My Titan Wing Deadly Nadder, Neera and I await patiently along the shoreline as waves after waves crash onto the tender sand. The fragrance of the sea-salted currents and the lingering scent seaweed claims territory in the ocean air. The roaring of the waves is both soothing and overbearing; but I still remain here. Rutless and his Monstrous Nightmare, Viper Flare make their way to our direction. The two dragons run off together to play in the water, Rutless stands beside me as we both stare out into open sea. He takes a deep breath, he places his attention onto me before he begins to speak.

"So, do you really think that this alliance is a good idea?" Rutless asks with a simple tone in his voice. I glance at Rutless as he patiently waits for my answer, I return my attention to the ocean waves.

"No, I don't think that this is a good idea," I reply firmly. "We know nothing about these people of Icecadia."

"Well, I say it's a safe bet; I mean we may not know much about them, but Ryka seems to know something." Rutless replies. "Also, the commander is being mighty generous to share the resources for all our clans."

I don't immediately respond, I look to Rutless as I offer a little smile. If I'm being real here, I have mixed emotions about the whole ordeal. I just hope that Ryka knows what she's doing. "Oh, come on Clarke, do you honestly think that Ryka thought about this decision lightly?" Rutless questions with a raise of his eyebrow. "I know that it may seem like a difficult thing, but as Ryka's friends we need to be able to trust her. Don't you think so?"

"Oh Rutless, you're right. Maybe some good will come out of all this; agreements and alliances business." I remark with a sigh. "Ryka is more than a friend, Ryka is family and I need to trust her."

 **Ryka Henderson**

When I woke up this morning, I woke up to slight disappointment; I opened my rested eyes to the little girl gone. A small spark arose from the campfire, a flare of friendship shone its bright light and while it wasn't much. At least it was a start, I was able to get Rayna to open up a little bit; I treaded lightly for I could determine that she is new to friendship. During our conversation last night, we exchanged our names, she told me her age and I told her mine. Rayna is ten years old, she just happens to be very tall for her age.

"How did you end up in a place like this?" I kindly questioned, at that moment Rayna grew silent; immediately I knew that I had treaded too much. I refrained from my question and I beamed a reassuring smile to her. "Oh, I'm sorry, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

I resolute that it was a story she wasn't ready to share with me, and I will respect her wishes; when I noticed that she was shivering. I took note of my woolly cape, it was big enough to cover her entirely and so I removed my cape as I wrapped it around Rayna. She is a child and I could bear the cold more so than her. She must've been freezing from her froze burnt face, to her bone-chill hands and they were slightly frost-bitten. Rayna looked to me with a curious, raised eyebrow she didn't really know what to say, and she wasn't sure of what to make of my kind gesture; Rayna smiled in return as her expression spoke volumes.

"That will keep you warm," I remark casually. "I don't know about you but I am ready for sleep, you are welcome to stay here for the night."

"What about you? How will you keep warm?" Rayna replies with a yawn.

"No worries, as long as this fire keeps burning I will be plenty warm." I encourage with a yawn in return.

When I woke up this morning, I woke up with my cape draped onto me, I sat up to see the campfire burned out with a trail of smoke in the air. I brought myself to my feet as I scouted the campsite and the terrain that surrounded; unfortunately, Rayna was nowhere in sight. She must've run off once she woke up. Once I noted that she was gone, I gather my things, my satchel and its contents as I ventured inside of the ice fortress.

Now, Luka and I await outside of the entryway of Icecadia; the summit meeting of all six clans starts today and today we will be rationing the food, medicine and other supplies among all of us. This first load of cargo will be enough to last everyone for a month; once that supply runs low we will meet again for the next batch of materials. So, Luka and I wait for Ava Dawson to arrive out of the entryway of Icecadia; once she gets here we can leave for our destination. "Guru?" Luka grumbles for some reason he seems uneasy. I reach out to him as I tenderly caress his withers on his neck.

"It's going to be okay Luka, we'll be home soon," I reply soothingly. "We just have to do this, and then we can go home."

"Roo," Luka responds with a series of purrs and I embrace him into a hug.

"It's a good thing too, you don't belong here anyway." Ava scoffs from behind me, I can sense the arrogance in her voice. I just roll my eyes as I wait for more of her smart remarks. She makes it abundantly clear that she doesn't want my presence here. "The sooner that we complete this task the sooner I can get rid of you."

I feel Luka tense up and his eyes slightly narrow, "Grrr!" he lowly growls as Ava saunters closer to us. I don't like what I am seeing and I carefully place my hand on his head for comfort.

"No Luka, it's alright bud." I encourage calmly. Luka listens to me as he reluctantly backs off, I don't know what this girl's deal is, but I don't have time to play stupid games with her. Ava forces herself to stand next to me, four Icecadian guards follow close behind their haughty, resolute general as they mount onto their Woolly Howl dragons.

"I still believe that this is a waste of time, my brother is a fool for trusting someone like you." Ava states as she glares at me with disgust. "But Ptolemy is also Commander, and I obey both my Commander and my brother… But I still don't see what help you can give us?"

I try everything within me to remain calm and civilized, although there's a part of me that wants to slap her in her face; but all thoughts and feelings aside. I decide to refrain from doing anything foolish, the matter of people surviving winter; that is more important than any conflict I share with Ava Dawson. "Look Ava, Ptolemy and I agreed to this alliance; we made a decision that will save all of our clans including yours." I state firmly. "We get the resources we need and my people will provide you the warriors you need for the hunter ships."

Ava doesn't respond to me, instead she just remains silent and distant with me; it is moments like these that makes me appreciate that Ptolemy thinks differently from his younger sister. Because of his understanding we were able to come up with a solution to both our problems, and peace has remained reinstated among all of the clans. However, Ava is just a warrior she doesn't know what we leaders must do for the betterment of our people. We have more than a military to look after, we have an entire island to protect and to lead. The alliance was the only choice that we had, and it's what's best for everyone.

"Ava, you and I don't have to like each other; not even in the slightest." I remark, "But whether you like it or not, I am here and we are in this together. Can we at least pretend to tolerate each other?"

As an added measure, I extend my hand for a friendly handshake as I try to make nice with her. "I promise to you that I am not a threat, I will do what I must to protect your people too… to protect our people."

Ava still doesn't speak, she thoroughly examines me from head to toe; I will be honest about something. I can read people almost like I can read a book, but at this moment I can't really determine what's going on in Ava's mind. Ava's glance meets with mine as we both my eye contact, she takes a deep breath before she prepares to speak. She gets close to my face, I am slightly uncomfortable and I can feel her stare penetrate my soul. "You think because you have that symbol on your arm, you think that because you bare the symbol of my people that you are suddenly one of us?" Ava replies firmly, she gets close to my ear as she plainly whispers. "Well I am here to tell you, that despite of what my brother thinks, you will never be one of us?"

With that she backs away from my face, she casually pulls herself together and she places her attention onto her men. I remain quiet because I honestly don't know what to make as to what just happened. Luka steps closer behind me, I can tell that he doesn't like Ava as he lowly growls at her again. Ava turns her head to glance at me once more, "I am doing this for my brother and my people; not for you."

 **Wolf Henderson**

It's been quite the day, it's been quite the hectic few days and when Kodi and I got note of an important summit meeting. We flew out immediately, apparently my lovely niece has decided to make more decisions and we are now a part of a coalition with Icecadia. I won't sit here a try to pretend that I don't remember ties of Icecadia, because I do remember quite much so. I haven't been to my family's legacy home since, well since the last time my brother Ronin and I went. It was shortly after our old friend Virgil Dawson, the former Commander of Icecadia died; Ronin and I traveled out to attend to the ceremony. That was when we discovered that Virgil's son Ptolemy has been Commander since he was sixteen, and that was the last time that was there.

Now, Kodi and I fly out to meet the rest of our team; we are only a couple hours away from our destination. Kodi rides on his Triple Stryke Serena, as I fly on my dragon Pyro; a Monstrous Nightmare who I met a few months ago. Ryka, Clarke and a team of riders rescued him from an abandoned hunter ship. He couldn't escape from the ship because the cage was dragon proof and he almost drown; luckily Ryka and Clarke found him while on patrol. When he was brought back to our healing ward, he was afraid of people touching him; it was clear that the last humans he dealt with had harmed him.

It was an unbearable thought, to think that people would dare lay a hand on an amazing creature like him; it infuriated me just to think about it. Because of his distrust towards humans, it became hard to try and treat him for his wounds; it was so bad that not even Hiccup could get him to calm down. Many feared that he wouldn't make it, because he wouldn't eat the food we brought him, or drink the water either. Until one night, Pyro was almost to the brink of dying but somehow, I was able to reach out to him. I wasn't willing to let him die, I didn't care how stubborn he tried to be. Somewhere along the line, I was able to get him to trust me, it took some time but eventually he was eating the food that I'd bring him. I got him to drink more water and eventually I got him to trust me with my friendship; throughout his recovery time we began to form a bond. Now, Pyro is a strong and healthy Monstrous Nightmare, he is stronger and braver from his experience. Pyro has regained trust with humans again, he is still hesitant from time to time, but he is much better than what he used to be.

Now as we are flying for the summit meeting, I notice Kodi for he has been quiet this entire trip, he hasn't spoken a word since we left Wenslock. I think back to our conversation that we had this morning, it was before we left for our trip; words between us weren't heated but words were of serious matters. We've had this conversation once before, I had discovered a secret that he's been trying to hide, but he knows damn well that any secret within Wenslock Military; I will find out about it. I haven't mentioned his little secret yet, I am waiting to see if he'll be a man about it, to take care of the situation properly.

We were in my office earlier this morning, I brought up the subject to him once again; a question that still had no answer. "So Kodi, tell me how things are?" I questioned casually, although it was more of directive than a question.

"What are you talking about?" Kodi remarked.

"Tell me Kodi, tell me how things are with you and my niece." I replied firmly.

"Oh Wolf, we don't have time to talk about that," Kodi states with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"We have plenty of time, I am in no hurry to leave just yet; tell me how things are between you and Ryka."

"We're good… things are good."

"Are you sure about that? Because sounds like to me you were hesitant; what is it Kodi? What is that has bothered you so much?"

Kodi remains silent, he wouldn't even respond; he was completely speechless. That was fine I didn't need a verbal reply; his body language and hesitant mind spoke volumes. "You don't have to say anything, I know you pretty damn well Kodi Matheson; I practically watched you grow up inside this military base and in some ways, you are like a son to me."

Kodi still wouldn't speak, he just waits for me to finish my lecture; I know that I have him. "I know what's going on in your head right now, and while I will keep my mouth shut." I began. "I know of your secret, you can't hide it from me, but the question remains. When are you going to tell her?"

Kodi sighed before he spoke, "I will tell her."

"Good, because if you don't say something; then I will tell her," I replied resolutely. "Trust me, because if she hears it coming from me; she will resent you and when that happens I won't be able to help you."

"Why haven't you said anything?" Kodi questioned with confusion, "I figured you would say something beforehand."

"I will give you the proper chance, the chance to be a man about this," I replied firmly. "She's been through enough as it is, she deserves this from you."

"She deserves this? She kept secrets from me, we always came to each other… for everything." Kodi exclaimed.

"Really, she kept secrets from you, well from where I stand she isn't the only one keeping secrets." I remarked with slight annoyance. "Did it ever occur to you that she didn't know?"

Kodi didn't reply so suddenly, so much is running through his brain and I could tell that he wasn't ready for this conversation. Maybe these thoughts came across his mind, but what will come of his decision only time will tell. "We've been distant for five months, if there were indications that we'd overcome such hardships; then I would stick through it."

"Do whatever it is that you must, I can't change your mind only you can do that." I replied with acceptance. "But Kodi, you do this and there will be no going back; I just implore you to think before anything is set in stone."

 **Ryka Henderson**

When we return from our mission, I have never been so angry in my life; I march straight up to Ptolemy Dawson. I find him standing in the main foyer of Icecadia; it is a massive area when people first walk through the entryway. There are many people, all who are tending to their daily work and while I am immensely enraged; I will not cause a scene. I place myself next to Ptolemy, I make sure that nobody is watching and I stare at him with disbelief. "What the hell Ptolemy?" I request demandingly.

Ptolemy glances my direction, he doesn't seem to register my anger, "What is it Princess?" he remarks with a flirtatious smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Is this all just a game to you?" I reply with irritation in my voice.

"What are you going off about?"

"I will do what I must to keep the peace, but I will not put my people's survival at risk," I declare firmly. "I thought this alliance was important to you?"

It isn't long until we shift our conversation to the commander's quarters, Ptolemy ordered the guards to leave the throne room and it is just Ptolemy, Ava and me. Ptolemy soon places his attention to me, he seems perplexed about our current situation. "Ryka, what makes you think that I dishonor our coalition?" he questions curiously. "I am true to my word, I promise you that."

"Well, do you want to explain to me why your warriors attacked my friends?" I request resolutely.

"What, what are you talking about?"

"When we arrived to the summit meeting, Ava and I arrived to total chaos; my cousin Clarke said that your warriors attacked the island." I exclaim. "Luckily nobody was hurt, but Clarke said that warriors with Icecadian symbols; they charged them on the island."

Ptolemy takes in the information, he thinks carefully before he answers, there is a part of me that knows that he has nothing to do with the attack. I immediately determined that when he expressed his surprise by my words. Ptolemy looks to me, eye to eye; "I have no knowledge of this cowardice, I promise you that we will find out who did this, and justice will serve." He promises, and as he finishes his sentence that is when I know he is telling the truth. "There will be nothing or no one to break this alliance, that is for certain."

For a couple minutes there is complete and utter silence that fills the room, we carefully think about our next move; somehow, we can read each other's minds. Ptolemy and I share the same thoughts, "We need to notify everyone about the coalition, we can't keep this secret anymore." I remark. "All six clans deserve to know what's going on."

Ptolemy nods his head in agreement, "You're right, and we will set things right again, we can head to the main foyer and announce to the rest of Icecadia."

 **Ptolemy Dawson**

Everything is settled, Ryka and I agreed to going public about the coalition; I follow close behind Ryka as she exits the throne room door. Before I remove myself from the room, my back towards my sister as I turn my head to glance her way. I noticed the moment that Ryka stormed into the foyer and during our entire conversation; Ava was fully mute. "That attack on the summit, was that you?"

Ava remains silent, she doesn't respond immediately I observe my sister, she takes a deep breath; she stares plainly into my eyes. "I had nothing to do with it." She remarks firmly. We share a moment staring at each other, completely speechless and the silence lingers within the room. I know my sister, I know her more than she knows herself; I causally saunter closer to my sister.

"I know that you attacked the summit, you will not put our people in danger Ava," I speak firmly. "I will not let you break this coalition."

Ava remains still in her stance, "I told you Ptolemy, I didn't do it." She claims but I know she is lying; ever since she was younger. Whenever she would lie, a tiny dimple would reveal itself and that's how I know she's lying now.

"You can't lie to me Ava, I know that it was you, and this is your warning." I state resolutely.

"Warning?"

"Ava, I am your older brother but I am also Commander," I begin. "I love you but I will not be disobeyed or disrespected."

"Ptolemy."

"If you pull a stunt like this again, you will no longer be my second."

The sound of footsteps enters the doorway, Ryka appears from behind the door; "Ptolemy, it's time."

"Yeah, I'm right behind you." I answer.

 **Ryka Henderson**

 **"** I know that this can be scary, this is new for all of us, but I promise you that together we will prosper." I announce loudly; although the acoustics in the main foyer does plenty for sound. "This alliance will benefit for all of our six clans, food, medical supplies and survival of an early winter."

"The person who attempted to break the coalition, they are a coward for putting themselves over their people." Ptolemy chimes in, we stand together as we share the people of Icecadia the news. "As long as this alliance stands, Icecadia, Wenslock, Berk, and the rest of the six clans; they are our people. We are one clan, and we will treat each other as such."

"I can't predict the future, but I can tell you that as long as I remain standing, this alliance will stand."

"We will host a new summit meeting with the other chiefs, and I will attend to the meeting myself; to make sure that things go along swimmingly."

"With all six clans we can overcome anything, my warriors will protect Icecadia and everyone will withstand these hunter ships; the winter season!"

Ptolemy and I stand next to each other, we exchange glances of satisfaction; he beams a warm smile as I return the gesture. "Together," Ptolemy speaks softly, I look to him as he reaches out for my hand. I observe him from head to his hand; I gently place my hand into his as our fingers intertwine.

I may be crazy, but the white of the icy walls make his blue eyes glisten; my attention trails down to his gentle smile, it beams brightly. I soon scale down to our hands, my gaze meets his eyes once again as I simply nod my head. "Together." I whisper softly.

Without much thought, our hands rise in the air to symbolize the strength of the coalition; as long as Ptolemy and I remain our people have the chance to live, our people have a chance to survive a crucial winter. As our hands hang in the air, the people of Icecadia chant with cheers showing their support; things. Things are finally going right again, and from the ashes we shall rise; as one clan.


	6. Chapter 6:Broken Ice

Tales of Icecadia

Chapter 6:Broken Ice

Wolf Henderson

Here on the island of Wenslock, the peace between our clans and that of Icecadia; we are apparently still in good graces. Despite the Icecadian armed forces attacking the summit,I trusted my niece when she claimed that it was not Ptolemy's doing. It was a failed attempt to break the alliance, but the Commander put an end to their foolish antics. Only a truly insane person would dare attempt this kind of stunt again, due to the fact that nobody was hurt during the invasion; Ptolemy let them on a warning but promised that he wouldn't be so generous next time. I trust my niece but if someone really hates the idea over there, what makes anyone certain that any of our people may feel the same way?

All it would take is for someone from Wenslock, Berk or anyone from the rest of the clans to do something, and what would stop them from stooping to such levels themselves? It's a skeptical situation, and that's why I plan to stay on top of it. Kodi and Serena stand outside of Wenslock Military, he is accompanied by a blonde headed girl; Harlow Jameson she is a member of the Wenslock Guard and she is just as military excellent as Kodi is. She bares of thin blonde hair, a royal blue colors her eyes and she completes with her guard attire. A sliver and red breastplate with spiky shoulder pads, a leather sheath with a sword inside of it. Harlow and Kodi stand near Serena as they carry on with their conversation.

Harlow is a decent girl, strong, intelligent and dedicated to defending her home; however, there is a barrier that stands. Not between me and Harlow, not Harlow and Kodi, no the only barrier than stands is the barrier between Kodi and Ryka. I care about Kodi and I care about Ryka, I feel uneasy for not saying anything to my niece before and there have been moments where I almost did. However, I haven't spoken a word of it to Ryka, if Kodi really has gained feelings for Harlow and if he really cares about his relationship with her. It is only right that he be the one to brief it to Ryka, it is the least that he could do is tell her; my niece deserves the decency from Kodi.

I'm not a fool, I know that Kodi has lost his love for Ryka and I will be honest I didn't really see this coming; not at first anyway. Many people of Wenslock including myself, we always imagined Kodi and Ryka would eventually marry each other, but after the drama with Niles; both Ryka and Kodi had changed. I knew that the moment that she became chief and he became my second that they'd spend less time together. However, I had expected this to be the turn out, those two have had their fallouts before but they usually worked out the kinks. I don't know who changed more Kodi or Ryka.

Ryka has become cold and distant, she thought that it was subtle but coming from a drunk like me; I could read her like an open book. I know that Niles has left scars on her and not just physical scars but psychological ones. People like Kodi, Eira and others oversee it, Hana, Clarke and I are the only ones who have seen it. I didn't notice it at first, it wasn't until I discovered a tiny metal flask in her saddlebag; I've seen her sneak off to the beach or somewhere secluded. Sometimes she's with Luka or she's by herself as she drinks from the flask, I once caught her.

She didn't seem to care that she was discovered, Ryka glanced at me and then returned her attention to the ocean waves. "I won't say anything if you won't," She remarks. "You want to sit down?"

I took her offer and I placed myself next to my niece; she casually passed her flask to me.

"What are you doing?" I requested with slight pother

"What are you going off about?" She replied with a raised eyebrow, "It's just alcohol, you drink it all the time."

"Yeah you're supposed to not take after your alcoholic uncle," I remark. "I'm not exactly the best influence and I don't want you to turn out like me."

"Oh Wolf, I just drink it every now and then; when it's been a long day or when I need a little pick me up."

"Yeah that's kind of how it starts, it's just a little bit and then you're drinking a lot of it."

"I'm not going to drink everyday, and it's just nice sometimes to feel numb for awhile; we leaders deserve a little something here and there." She declared firmly.

"I'm sorry that Niles did this to you, if I had been there I could've stopped it."

Ryka didn't look at me, not even a sideways glance came my way; she glanced at the sandy ground.

"There's nothing you could've done, you know that; besides everything that happened was because of choices that I made."

"You did the right thing."

"You know maybe if you tell me that enough, maybe I'll start to believe you." Ryka scoffed with slight amusement. "Because of my choices people still died, my people and no matter how many times I tell myself that it was okay… I know that it wasn't."

Five months later, Ryka is much better than she was in the earlier months; I won't go as far as saying she's completely recovered, but she's not as bad now. I believe that this whole Icecadian coalition ordeal is giving her something else to think about; it will keep her mind of of other things. It will do her some good, now I walk myself towards Kodi and Harlow who exchange a kiss on the lips and a quick hug.

"Kodi, I hate to interrupt this moment but I must speak with you." I remark.

"Oh hey Wolf, are you ready to go?" Kodi questioned as he and Harlow break from their embrace.

"Good morning General" Harlow kindly greets.

"Good morning Harlow," I reply with a simple nod of my head. "Kodi you'll be attending to the summit meeting solo."

Kodi is surprised by my words, "Wait a minute, you're not coming?"

"Well, until Ryka returns Wenslock is still without their chief and I must stay behind to stay on top of things," I explain casually. "Besides you can handle it on your own, if you're going to be General sometimes you attend to these things alone. You'll need to be able to do that."

"Well am I allowed to bring a guest?"

Ptolemy Dawson

It's been a hectic couple of days, Ryka and I were able to cease the drama of Icecadian attacks on the summit; thankfully we convinced people of Icecadia to be fully on board with the coalition. Many individuals offered to help in any way that they could, including keeping an eye on anyone rebelling against the alliance. I took care of our little problem, my little sister Ava Dawson I put an end to her silly game she was playing. That's the difference between us, she may disagree with the coalition but she thinks of it as a game; that's where she fails. When it comes to the survival and betterment of our people, there's no time for playing around and there's certainly no time for petty stunts.

In that aspect alone is what makes her a meek child, until she learns to outgrow that behavior and way of thinking; there's no way in hell that she's taking my throne. Ava is supposed to take her role as Commander one day, but the only way that will happen is if I'm dead or she'll have to forcefully take it from me; that will be a battle she won't win. I love my sister but I will put her in her place if she falls out of line; I am a brother and I am Commander. While it's my responsibility to watch over her, it's also my responsibility to watch over my people and I won't let her put them in danger. She'll never understand the weight that I must bare when it comes to being a leader; she'll never have to make those kind of decisions.

Now Ryka and I prepare for our trip, this summit will prosper and I will make sure that it does; plus with Ryka's help I know that we can make it possible. I await for her and her Woolly Howl Luka outside of the ice fortress entrance, my Woolly Howl dragon Titus stand patiently. Titus is the Alpha of all the other Woolly Howls here in Icecadia, all of the dragons obey him and look to him as their leader figure; Titus watches and protects his giant clan of Woolly Howls. When I first met him, he wasn't owned and he wasn't even named at the time; I was sixteen when I met Titus. There were some rogue soldiers we were dealing with, Ava tried to stop them being an apprentice but was unsuccessful when they defeated her during their battle; turned out that these rogue soldiers disagreed with our ways.

They attempted to attack Titus to try and kill him, I fought by his side as I defended Titus against the soldiers. They shot arrows and chuckled spears at him, I deflected them with my sword as Titus froze them with his ice blasts. One spear flew towards Titus and it almost struck him, out of instinct I tried to block it from its target; suddenly the spear struck along my arm, cutting through my shirt sleeve. The blade of the spear grazed the skin on my arm, it started to bleed instantly. It cut me but at least it had stopped the spear from hitting Titus.

This infuriated the alpha dragon as he blasted the soldiers' feet as it froze them to the ground; I saved his life and then he saved mine. After the fight was over, people of Icecadia placed the rogue soldiers onto a ship and they trapped them into the freezing mists. Knowing that they'd die before they'd survive the icy mist, and long story short. Titus and I became the best of friends, we perform our respected duties as Commander and as Alpha; together we protect our home as it should be. We still wait for Ryka and Luka, I know that Ryka has been busy helping in the infirmary; she's been helping our healers aide to the patients.

So it will take her some time to come from there all the way out here, as I wait I can hear faint footsteps from the left of me; I could tell that whoever it is they were trying to be subtle with their steps. Unfortunately for them, I can hear their feet softly skidding across the ice; I just chuckle with amusement on my brain. "Okay, you can come from behind the ice column," I shout casually. "I know you're back there Ava, if you're trying to sneak up on me; you'll have to do better than that."

I wait for my sister to come out, I admit she's humored me with whatever it is she calls this; when a finger taps me on my right shoulder. I turn to face a little girl behind me, she looks like she's twelve years old and she bares of a brunette side braid and blue eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were my sister Ava," I reply. "You know you're pretty good at being stealthy, it's very effective."

The little girl just nods her head with a small grin, "You really think so?"

I offer a smile in return, I can tell that she's not very talkative and that she maybe a bit timid; "Oh yeah, I heard you coming from the left but you snuck up on me on my right side; that's pretty impressive." I encourage.

The little girl just smiles at my comment, and I can determine that made her day. "So what's your name?" I ask casually. She doesn't immediately answer my question, hints her non-talkativeness but I don't mind being patient with her. "Okay, how about this? I will tell you my name and then you tell me yours; deal?"

The little girl nods her head in agreement, "Alright, my name is Ptolemy," I introduce kindly.

"I'm Rayna," she softly replies.

"Well Rayna, What brings you out here?"

"Ryka is my friend, I wanted to see her off before she leaves."

Just in the nick of time, Ryka and Luka exit from the ice entryway; Luka is excited when he sees Rayna as he runs to her. "Roo!" He grumbles enthusiastically.

"Hi Luka, it's nice to see you too," Rayna remarks with a smile.

"Hey Ptolemy, making new friends I see," Ryka chuckles brightly.

I lightly laugh as I nod my head, "Yep it seems so, she came to see you off."

"Hey Ryka, can I come to the summit meeting with you?" Rayna questions softly, " I want to meet all of your friends."

We both look to Ryka for her response, she seems hesitant about the idea and I know she's concerned as to what happened last time. "Oh come on, let's bring her along Ryka we're going to a meeting I say that's harmless enough."

"Do you really think that's a good idea after what happened?"

"I know where you're coming from, but she'll be safe" I encourage. "I promise Ryka."

Ryka still remains hesitant, she looks to Rayna and then she looks to me; "I don't have much of a choice in this do I?" she mentions. Finally she gives in with two against one, "Oh alright she can come."

"Oh thank you, I'll mount onto Luka," I have never seen a little girl so excited before, we both smile at Rayna as she climbs onto Luka's saddle. For some reason, I can't help but softly glance at Ryka; her flowing black curls lay evenly on her shoulders. Her smile illuminates brightly of sheer delight, as it forms from ear to ear; what completes is her rich, jade green eyes that shine the brightest. Soon her eyes meet with mine and we just share a moment of silence. But good silence.

Ryka Henderson

Journal Entry: Thanking the Messenger

Well it's me once again, I return to my ever expanding journal as I write more words onto no longer blank paper. I come before with good news and also bad news but since I'm feeling rather swell at the moment; I'll start with the good news first. Actions are finally taking place as our summit meeting with all six clans was a success, and the rationing of food, medicine and supplies have begun. Each clan will have enough rations for a month's worth time, once that supply runs low we will meet again to obtain our second round of supplies, things are finally taking a turn for the better. I will return to Icecadia with Ptolemy for a few more days and then I'll be heading back home; I've been away for quite some time already.

Well now that all of the good news is in order, now it's time to mention of some more drama to unfold; someone sent me a Terror Mail a few days ago. When I read the worded message, my heart felt all sorts of emotions and I am now here. I must thank my messenger for telling me, since apparently certain individuals couldn't have told me beforehand. Well make that a certain individual, for it is only just the one; I'm so pissed more than anything. I can almost handle the concept because I suppose that something like this was bound to happen anyway, but a lot of trouble would have been saved had he just come to me about it.

Well, what do you know I guess it time to finally talk, the one thing that we haven't done for a five month period; but now oh but of course now it an excellent time. I will return again but until next time.

~Ryka Henderson

After the summit meeting, my team went to work to gather and to ration supplies and now everyone is resting after a long day's work. With a warm campfire and campsite set for everyone; Ptolemy gets along with Team Element and everyone else just fine. Which I'd figure since he's a very social person and that's the part that makes him a good leader. Even Rayna is having a good time, she remains mute most of the time and she's either playing with Luka or she's sitting next to Ptolemy. It seems that Ptolemy is the only other person she talks to besides me; I'm glad that she's slowly warming up to people.

Now Kodi and I evacuated from the rest of the group, somewhere secluded and private that we could talk; I know about everything, Harlow, Kodi and all of it. I know that this is why he's always at Wenslock Military and that this is why we've spent five months apart. Kodi finally stops when he thinks we are in a good spot. "Ryka… so there's something I need to tell you." He begins nervously.

"Save it Kodi, I know all about you and Harlow." I reply abruptly with slight irritation.

"Wait, how did you find out?"

"Somebody told me about the two of you, and that person shall remain nameless."

Kodi seems rather disappointed that I knew about this already, "You weren't suppose to find out this way, I wanted to talk to you about it in person." He remarks.

I roll my eyes at his response, "What difference does it make Kodi, you are dating someone, you've been dating someone while we were together!"

"What do you want me to say Ryka? We just grew apart, five months can make a huge difference and I wanted to work things out with you…" Kodi soon trails off his sentence.

"Work things out? How could we have done that? How could we have worked things out when you were never around?" I question demandingly.

"I was never around, and you kept secrets from me." Kodi begins, "Why didn't you tell me about the mercury poisoning? Why didn't you tell me Monroe did that to you?"

"Kodi, I had no idea that poison was inside of me; I didn't know until Monroe told me," I answer my nerves almost shot. "I admit that I felt funny for a little while, but I didn't know Monroe poisoned me."

"You felt funny, why didn't you say anything about that?" Kodi bellows with trembles in his voice; "I don't get it Ryka, you and I used to tell each other everything! And you kept this from me, I could've helped you and you didn't even tell me about that!"

"You could've helped me? You could've helped me but you didn't! I wanted to tell you everything, I wanted to come to you Kodi!" I begin I hear the trembling squeak of my voice. "For five months you weren't there, five months I wanted you to be there and you weren't there for me…" I feel the tears building in my eyes.

For a moment there is just silence between us, Kodi isn't sure how to react and nether do I; I can see his urge to fight back. It's at that moment, I no longer see Kodi eye to eye and I no longer can tell what he thinks anymore. Have we really grown apart? "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you everything, I now know that I should've come to you."

Kodi nods his head, "I'm sorry too."

Another moment of silence hits us again, I carefully think of my next response and this time it's a question; a question that I must know the answer to. I sternly face my attention to Kodi as we make eye contact, "Do you love her?"

Kodi seems confused by my question, "Ryka, we don't have to…"

"Please just answer the question; do you love her?" I repeat firmly.

Kodi takes a deep breath before he answers, "Yes,"

I just simply nod my head at his answer and I received what I requested; "Then you should be with her."

With that I remove myself from the scene, to my surprise Clarke was standing close by; I have no doubt she just witnessed the drama unfold. I'm not even upset that she was here, I walk to my cousin as she collects me into her embrace. When we break from our hug I kindly say to her; "Thank you."

Ptolemy Dawson

The flames of the campfire blazes with warmth, the roar of the ocean waves is soothing to the ear and the open starry night shines with a full moon in the sky. Everyone has settled down for bed, and I was kindly tucking Rayna with a warm blanket. I promised to stay near until she fell asleep, Rayna seems uneasy compared to the excitable girl I met earlier this morning. I tried to get her to tell me what's wrong, but she just remained silent and I respected her if she didn't want to brief it to me. I just stare at the flames of the fire, "You're not going to hurt Ryka…" Rayna begins to speak. "Are you?"

I am curious as to what would make her think like that, she seems serious about this question so I ease her mind. "No, what makes you say that?" I ask curiously.

"Because Kodi hurt her," Rayna replies with concern.

"What?"

"I overheard Ryka and Kodi fighting," she begins. "He cheated and lied to her, she was crying and her voice trembled."

My glance makes its way to Kodi Matheson, he is sleeping next to his girlfriend Harlow; and then I turn my head to see Ryka sitting at another campfire down the beach. "I know you care about her, and I know that she cares about you." Rayna states, "Ryka is my friend and I don't want people to hurt her."

I look to Rayna once more, for a ten-year-old girl she's very attentive. Ryka means a great deal to her, she's told me how Ryka became her first friend ever; she took care of Rayna even when she didn't have to.

I offer a reassuring smile to her, "I promise you that I will protect Ryka, does that sound good to you?"

Rayna simply nods her head as she finally falls asleep.

Ryka Henderson

Here I am once again, a sense of déjà vu resurfaces as I find myself in a familiar place; a cold midnight sky that swallows me where I remain. The ocean waves claim their territory on the damp, sandy shores, a full moon that beams brightly and a tiny metal flask. I haven't had a drink in awhile, I've tried to listen to Wolf's advice about not following in his alcoholic footsteps, but tonight it's niece like uncle. My old self would never even touched a drop of whiskey, but now it's a numbing tool and I need it now more than ever. The golden liquid burns my throat, fire and stone enters my body; burns of desire overcome.

However, no matter how much I consume; I can't help but want more. I just want to forget everything of tonight, my heart wants me to be drunk; but my head tells me just a buzz tonight. Luka sits with me as he keeps me warm with his tail wrapped around me. Countless times I've tried to wipe away my tears, and I still find myself crying out more; "Guru," Luka lowly whimpers as he caresses his head against mine.

"Thank you bud," I softly whisper. Luka hasn't left my side ever since I've returned; I know he could sense the tension.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" The sound of Ptolemy's voice comes from behind me, I quickly pull myself together as I wipe away more tears away.

"Oh Ptolemy, now is really not a good time," I reply nervously. "I'm just a mess right now."

Ptolemy doesn't wait for my permission, he just sits down next to me; my his hearing must not work that well. As I see that Ptolemy is going to be here no matter what, I allow him to stay and Luka leaves the scene to sleep next to Rayna.

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to see me like this." I chuckle awkwardly.

"Rough night?" He questions.

"That's one way of putting it, you want some?" I ask as I offer the metal flask. Ptolemy kindly takes it as he takes a swig.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks encouragingly.

I look to him as he patiently waits for my answer, we've always been able to talk to each about this kind of stuff. I really don't need to talk about what's just set in stone; it's pretty self explanatory. "There's nothing really to talk about, Kodi cheated and lied to me; I just don't want to think about it."

Ptolemy glances at me and our eyes meet again, there's just something about them that see enchanting. It feels as if we can read each other's minds and just lifted his arm; suddenly tears burst in my eyes again and I can't stop them this time. I lean onto his shoulder and he gently wraps his arm around me. For that brief moment, I felt safe to just cry and I wasn't uncomfortable with Ptolemy with me. For five minutes, I was able to release a five month tension and for once the silence wasn't a lingering ghost; only a gentle moon that shines through the night.

For a five minute period, I felt free; finally releasing the contents of that emotional bottle.


	7. Chapter 7:An Unofficial Meeting

Tales of Icecadia

Chapter 7: An Unofficial Meeting

Clarke Emerson

The archipelago mornings become colder, within each day winter draws closer and my team desires for home. They are tired, homesick for their families and friends and I honestly can't blame them; I am anxious to return to Wenslock. Hana will be thrilled to have her apprentice to help once again, I also want to get started with the preparation for winter. Kodi, Harlow and Wolf will begin collecting riders to send out here; so they can help Ptolemy and the rest of Icecadia with their dragon hunter ordeal. Chief Hiccup, Rutless and Mala will return to their islands to prepare their troops as well; while Ryka will return to Icecadia with Ptolemy for a few more days.

While I'm more than grateful that Ptolemy is willing to help us out with our food crisis, I also hop that Ryka won't be in Icecadia for too much longer; Wenslock still needs their chief after all. Plus, we'll need her and Luka to help us fight the dragon hunter ships, we'll need to scare them out of Icecadian waters and to make sure they don't sail any further. According to Ptolemy, the leader of this troop of hunters her name is Jada Stormheart and she will become a potential threat if she finds the mists. Stormheart isn't like other dragon hunters, she is conniving to dragons and she will trick them into trusting her; then she'll force them to do her bidding. She forces them to attack other dragons and they are forced to kill their own kind; she's also very intelligent and she figures things out to benefit herself.

Unlike Niles Monroe, she succeeds at her tasks and she will kill any Viking or dragon to get her way. This Stormheart sounds like serious business and if we don't stop her it could be disastrous. I can see why such a situation would worry Ptolemy and if by some chance Stormheart figured out how to get passed the mist; Icecadia would be destroyed. Ryka and Ptolemy declare that won't happen, that it can't happen. The rest of us assured the commander that we won't let it happen either; and since Ptolemy is willing to share his food; this is the least that we could do for him.

The morning has been eventful as everyone is ready to take to the air, Rutless and I help each other pack our cargo onto the back of our saddles; when we are finished I kindly kiss him on his cheek. He sneaks a kiss on my lips, which surprises me but I don't mind it. As we break from our kiss, I smile brightly "Finally, we're going home and I'm glad I was able to spend some time with you."

"Despite, surviving harsh snow storms and vicious dragon attacks?" He slightly chuckles.

I offer a small laugh in return, "Yeah, it was crazy but I trust Ryka and Ptolemy; besides you were right I need to trust in her and Ptolemy seems to be a decent guy."

"Well, I can't argue with you on that, always being right is my specialty." Rutless relies with satisfied smirk on his face.

"Oh quiet you, I'm serious," I playfully roll my eyes. "It looks like things will turn out just fine."

"I must help Mala and Taylon with their loads, it's nice that Mala finally has a dragon of her own; make traveling with her much easier." He remarks. "I'll be right back."

I just offer a warm smile, he is right; with Mala and her Rumblehorn dragon Haldor. A massive dragon who bears of golden yellow scales, and one that is perfect for the queen of the Defenders of the Wing, he is as majestic and fierce as she is; so the two make the best of pairs. So now each member of Team Element have their own dragon, Ryka with Luka, Hiccup with Toothless, Dagur with Sleuther, Rutless with Viper Flare and finally Mala with Haldor.

I place my attention to the rest of my band of friends, Hiccup caresses a tiny object in his hand as he holds it close to heart; Hiccup gently presses his lips onto wait appears to be a medallion. "Don't worry little Lexa, Daddy will be home soon." He speaks softly as a smile beams across his determined face. Hiccup glances my way as he reveals what is on the medallion, on it displays an image of Hiccup, Astrid and a little baby Lexa; I smile with delight at the sweet picture. "Gobber had the medallion made while my mother painted the portrait onto it. It was a gift when Lexa turned a month old."

"It's simply beautiful." I compliment kindly.

"Thank you, they are both my pride and joy; I certainly wouldn't know what I'd do without them."

"Yep, must be nice."

Hiccup continued his praise on his little family, he seems so ecstatic about the subject and I can tell that it all meant a great deal to him. "A Chief isn't a Chief without his friends and family, they make him stronger."

"Oh… I wish…"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow with a puzzled expression to match, what's with people like Hiccup and Ryka—why does it seem that they can read my thoughts? First Ryka, she was able to read my thoughts when I was struggling with the acceptance of Niles Monroe being my birth father; now Hiccup seems to have caught on what I'm going on about—even though I haven't said anything. "Clarke, is there something bothering you?" Hiccup questions with slight concern. "If so you're with a friend, I'd be willing to listen."

"Oh no, I'm just talking nonsense—there's nothing to worry about—seriously no worries here." I reply with assurance. "On other notes, your medallion is really beautiful, and on that note I should get back to my dragon."

"Um… okay if you say so," Hiccup remarks although he doesn't completely believe me. "Well if you change your mind, just let me know."

As we part our ways, I quickly return to Neera as I shake off whatever the hell that was; I immediately tell myself that whatever it was that happened over there—it was nothing. However, the more I try telling myself that, the less I convince myself that is true and I am unsure of what I was feeling back there. My heart tells me it was nothing, my head on the other hand— it knows that slight envy rose from within me. The way Hiccup was praising his family, his child the one he loves dearly—the daughter he'd die for. Niles Monroe would never do those things, he would probably be the one to let me die if that ever came to pass. What I would give if it meant I had a father who loved me the way that Hiccup loves Lexa.

"Hey Clarke, do you have a minute to talk?" The sound of Kodi's voice surprises me, although not really since I watched him walk his way towards me. I grow a slight smirk on my lips, my eyebrows narrow to express my rather dislike towards him.

"Sure, what is it that you want?" I reply annoyingly.

"Clarke, I know you're the one that told Ryka about Harlow and me," He remarks with a displeased look on his face.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have had to if you would have just told her beforehand."

"I was going to tell her myself, I was just waiting for the right time…"

I wave my hand to stop him in his tracks, I will be honest I actually liked Kodi before he became this cowardly fool who stands before me; I knew about this whole Kodi and Harlow thing and perhaps I had known about it for too long. "Don't you play that game with me Kodi, you know damn well that this could have been avoided if you had just said something to her." I speak resolutely. "I was tired of seeing you toy with Ryka's feelings, she didn't deserve any of this."

"It wasn't your place to meddle like that, especially when it didn't pertain to you," Kodi remarks coldly. "You need to back the hell off, what happens between Ryka and me is none of your business!"

I try everything in me to not burst out in laughter, he has some nerve to come and to speak to me like that; "Excuse me, Ryka is my friend and my family and when someone messes with her it kind of becomes my business!" I scoff slightly irritated, I feel the blood quickly boiling inside of my veins.

I can determine that Kodi is displeased with me (like I care about that), a silenced rage reads across his face with the slow intense breathing, along with the flaring of his nostrils. "You've only known Ryka for a few months, I've known her all my life, you need to back off."

I roll my eyes at his ridiculous comment, the sweet irony of his choice of words; "You care so much about her that you cheat on her, is that right?" I question sarcastically. "If you know her so well, you should've known that she needed you five months ago, and yet where were you when she desired for you?"

"Look, I've made my choices and you have no right to interrogate me like this." He replies.

"Oh, need I remind you that you were the one that came to me? Because I don't recall requesting for you to be here."

"All I wanted to do, all I wanted was to break the news to Ryka slowly, now thanks to you Clarke; Ryka won't even talk to me."

"Good, I wouldn't want to talk to you either, besides you don't need to thank me; you did this all on your own."

Kodi uncomfortably shadows his body over mine, his eyes are practically pinned onto my face and I can feel his breath. "I won't say this again, back off!"

I forcefully shove Kodi away, "Get the hell off me!" Now, my blood is boiling hot and I'm ready to slap Kodi in his face. Without noticing, Rutless rushes over to the scene as he stands between Kodi and me; he brushes Kodi off a few more inches as a warning. "Hey Kodi, I would stop if I were you."

I watch as Rutless places his arm in front of me, it's not for my sake it's for Kodi's. My loving boyfriend knows that I can easily drop kick Kodi Matheson, but he keeps me centered so I don't do that.

"Kodi, losing Ryka that was your fault, not mine," I remark firmly. "You only have yourself to blame."

Kodi carefully inches forward, anger is conquering his mind.

"I'm serious man, stay away from Clarke and we won't have problems." Rutless states resolutely. With that, Kodi Matheson made the right choice as he walked the other direction.

Ava Dawson

When my brother Ptolemy and Ryka returned from their summit meeting, they came back with almost a month's worth of supplies to last us for the start of our early winter. Temperatures have already dropped to lower degrees, leaves are blown with the shivering winds undressing the branches bare; now that one issue has been solved. It is time for another matter to be prepared, the hunter ships keep coming closer and closer into our waters; I am doing everything in my knowledge and power to protect my people and my home. Luckily for Ryka's sake, I appreciate that we are getting extra warriors to help chase our enemies away; and I'd be a fool if I didn't admit that thanks to her my people will also survive the winter season. However, I don't appreciate my brother from the other day, threatening me to remove my title as his Second. Ptolemy may be Commander, but he's also my brother and he can't do that to me; I will fight him of his throne before he can do that.

While Ptolemy and Ryka went to take care of some business, I snuck away to a secret area on the island; somewhere nobody goes and a place that I know I'm safe. It's cold out with the winds blowing frosty chills, I don't care about that though; I grow a nagging tear in my stomach as twists knot up inside of me. I'm not one to usually get nervous, I can't seem to help it in this case; "Please be safe, please be safe," I whisper to myself—well it's more of a prayer now. I observe the horizon, contains mostly of the icy mist that surrounds Icecadia; I glance to find what I am looking for—still nothing.

Eventually, my nerves ease as a snowy white, Woolly Howl comes into sight and immediately I feel the knots untwist themselves. I see the dragon and his rider as they land onto the ground just feet away, with a warm smile formed across my lips; I run to the dragon rider. The dragon rider opens his arms wide as I jump into his embrace, "Oh Camry, Thank Thor you're here!" I exclaim with relief in my voice. I feel secure within his arms as he squeezes tightly, a gentle kiss touches my forehead with his soft lips and we exchange a quick kiss on the lips. His breath tastes of sweet honey and biscuits, when we inch away; we both blush red on our cheeks.

"Of course, it wasn't easy for me to sneak away, but I'm here now." He replies with a simple smile.

"I missed you," I speak softly. Camry brushes a stray strand of hair from my face, I find myself locked with his sliver-blue eyes as the glisten with the moonlight, faded freckles cover his cheeks; along with his shiny red, gingerly hair. "I've missed you too." He replies warmly.

Camry's Woolly Howl greets with a series of purrs, "Haha, it's nice to see you too Everest." I reply as I kindly scratch behind his ears. The happy dragon is satisfied with this factor, "Alright Everest, Ava and I need to talk; why don't you get some rest buddy." Camry remarks encouragingly, Everest listens to his rider as he makes himself comfortable.

"Oh no need, the two of you can come inside; it's too cold to talk out here." I ensure, "Come inside and I can give Everest a fish dinner."

Camry raises a skeptical eyebrow, "Ava, are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Of course, I'm not making you stand out in this cold weather."

"You know what will happen if we get caught."

"You won't be caught because where we're going no one will be there; trust me Camry it is completely excluded from everything else." I reply with certainty. "Don't make me do the thing, because you know I will."

Camry expresses a look of realization, "Oh no, I don't like where this is going."

"Oh you know exactly where this is going." I reply teasingly.

"No, I won't fall for it this time."

"Please!" I beg with exaggerated effort in my baby voice, or so he calls it and I will only use that voice around him. With that device to my advantage, Camry soon gave in to my "Baby Avy" voice and I brought both him and Everest inside my secret office quarters. However in all things serious, I have been waiting to speak with Camry, I was determined to hear information from him about a previous engagement. "Stormheart, she's doing something awful to those dragons, Stormheart she's branding the dragons she captures—" Camry travels off his sentence, I can read the hesitation on his mind and simply just thinking about it makes him uneasy. "Oh this isn't easy."

I offer a comforting smile, "What is it that she's doing?" I encourage him to continue his story; while I know this isn't easy for Camry. It is imperative that he briefs this information, once I know everything that I need; I'll be able to help him in his ordeal. I place my hand on his shoulder as I gently squeeze it, he smiles with pleasure as his hand grabs ahold of mine. A simple squeeze in return as he reluctantly continues his story, "She captures them, tortures them and she brands them with a hot iron—there are moments that I wish that I could stop it."

I can tell that he's witnessed what Stormheart does to her captive dragons, I can only imagine the horrible idea that those dragons are being branded like a piece of meat. It makes me sick, no dragon nor creature should be treated like that. I can see how much this is tearing Camry up, he's nothing like those dragon hunter scum; I've often begged him to abandon the operation but he insists on bringing Jada Stormheart down. My main concern is of Camry's safety, if he were to be discovered by Stormheart he'd be dead; we came to the conclusion that if things were to become too much—that he'd leave at once.

With all the uneasiness and guilt that Camry possesses, I silently wrap my arms around him as I welcome him into my embrace; thankfully he accepts my kind gesture as he returns the favor. "Ava, it's not just the dragons she's branding, she marks her prisoners too—she burns her mark onto people's skin." He adds firmly. "It's a cruel thing, she simply doesn't care who she hurts or kills; I think we need to tell your brother about this."

"Ptolemy doesn't need to know about this, because he'll just find out about you." I remark, "We can take care of this ourselves."

"Ava, the two of us are not going to be enough to stop this." Camry replies with utmost seriousness. "We need more Vikings and dragon power to defeat Stormheart."

"Camry, my brother will kill you if he sees you. "

"It's worth the risk if that means we save people and dragons, I believe Ptolemy would agree on those terms."

I don't say anything immediately, I honestly don't know how to respond of this; I finally look Camry in his blue eyes. He gives me a look that I can't deny and I can't argue with on any account; "Ava, you know I'm right."

Clarke Emerson

When I wake up, I wake up to my head throbbing; instant pain shoots to my temples and my vision was blurry for a few moments. As my sights become clear, I notice immediately that I am on a ship of some sort and it appears to be mostly dark. The throbbing pain in my head lingers making it hard to think, "Ahh! My head!" I exclaim for it feels as if someone whacked me with a hammer, it isn't until I raise my hand to massage my temples that I notice my hands are in cuffs; I notice the changes linked to the cuffs all the way to the wall. Instantly, I jump to try and break away from my shackles; however immediately jumping to my feet wasn't entirely a good idea—for suddenly I become very dizzy.

I try with everything in me to stay on my feet, if I fall down I may not be able to get back up; I don't even know how the hell that I got here. I can't remember much of anything, the last thing I kind of remember was when I was kissing Rutless goodbye; we heard canons shot and that's all that I can recall. "Oh Darling, don't try to fight it." A voice speaks firmly from a dark corner of the room, I look into the shadow as female figures outline; I wasn't sure as to what is going on. I can't see the girl but I can heart the sound of her shallow and distinguished breathing; she barely kicks my legs as they collapse from underneath me as I hit the floor. "Clarke Emerson, I've been expecting you for quite some time, I believe you have information that will be of use to me."

I lift myself partially off the floor, just enough to get a glance of this girl and she bares of dark skin, dark hair with hazel eyes; armor forged from an expensive metal and a touch of Gronkile iron. The throbbing pain in my head intensifies, it's as if my entire head is being crushed; "Ahh! My damn head!"

"Don't worry Darling, the headaches are temporary; a little insurance to make sure you don't try anything foolish." The woman replies soothingly. "You play nice, and things will go easy for you."

"Who are you? Where are my friends?" I demand firmly.

"The name's Stormheart; Jada Stormheart and I won't worry my little mind about your friends;" she replies. "I promise you that they are safe, in fact they aren't even here."

"What do you want Stormheart?"

"I already told you Darling, you have information that will come use to me and you'll brief to me of that information."

I stare at Jada Stormheart, she's crazy if she thinks I'm going to help her, "You can do whatever the hell you want to me; I'm not telling you anything."

Stormheart chuckles casually, "Oh Clarke, we'll just have to see now; won't we?"

I don't respond to the woman, she just offers a warm smile to me, with that she begins to walk away. Just before she takes the first step up, she glances to her right side; "For the meantime, why don't you get acquainted with an old friend of yours."

I turn my attention to my right side, "Clarke, at last we finally meet." Niles Monroe greets. "Did you miss Daddy?"


	8. Chapter 8:Lumi and Amari

Tales of Icecadia

Chapter 8: Lumi and Amari

Hiccup Haddock

On the isle of Berk, where the sea foam caresses the moist sand with its gentle touch and the golden streak of a burning sun; a beam that produces little heat. The island's bone-chilling breeze meddle with the branches of evergreen trees as their fingers intertwine with the pine needles; winter will soon be here. At a much faster rate, I appreciate that we successfully transferred our share of supplies to our homes and it will do for the first wintery wave; I finally returned to my family. I was eager to kiss Astrid on the lips; to stroke the softness of her flawless face and to cradle Lexa after being away from her for nearly three weeks. My loving daughter whom is just as beautiful as her mother, her tiny, infant hand gently grasped my big, adult finger.

Now, we face a threat within our mists for Clarke was captured by Jada Stormheart; we weren't prepared for the attack and canons were shot onto the island and we immediately took to the air. At first, we thought it was Icecadian soldiers attempting to attack us again, but we were completely wrong. Luckily, there weren't many ships it was only a small fleet and yet no matter how hard we fought—we still managed to lose one of our own. We returned to our homes to regroup and to conjure up a rescue plan; Rutless is the most worried out of the rest of us. The Outcast chief keeps beating himself up about the entire thing, anger mostly fills his heart and mind; we've tried to encourage him that we will save Clarke—but unfortunately our efforts haven't worked.

After Astrid and I put Lexa to sleep, the two of us talked about the situation; "Hiccup, why don't we have Valka babysit Lexa and I'll go with you to save Clarke." Astrid suggested kindly, as she massaged my shoulders; I had to admit that it felt good when she did that. "This is really bad Astrid, this Stormheart—she's intelligent and I mean really intelligent." I remarked with concern in my voice, "I have no idea how she knew we were on that island, when we fought back with a counterattack she wasn't even phased."

"Well Hiccup, I know another Viking who is extremely intelligent too, he's invented many useful gadgets and weapons out of dragon fire," Astrid begins with her encouragement, "He also faced many dastardly villains from Viggo Grimborn..."

"Who isn't a villain anymore..." I chime in. Astrid gives a death glare as if her eyes were sharp daggers ready to jab me at any given moment; she hit me upside my head. "Ow!"

"Did that hurt?"

"Yes, yes it did!"

"Good, don't interrupt me when I'm trying to encourage you, or you'll sleep in the dragon stalls." She replied with a satisfied smile as she clearly made her point. "I love you" she replied with a sing-song tone in her voice.

"Yeah, I love you too." I remarked, I tried not to smile back but I couldn't resist the thought and a heartfelt grin beamed across my lips. In all honesty, I don't know what I'd do without Astrid being there for me in well—everything. She's listened to every anger-driven rant, every tear-jerking and emotional outburst—both major and minor. I love my wife enough that I'd put up with her smacking me in the head any day, to be fair during those moments I probably deserved to have some sense knocked into my brain.

At that moment, I accepted her offer and she'll be a part of our rescue party; along with Snotlout, and the Twins tagging for the expedition. Gobber promised that he'd take care of things while we were gone, my mother agreed to watching Lexa with glee; it'll be good for her to spend some quality time with her granddaughter. It's early on this fine Berk morning, I stare across the vast horizon as Toothless and I patiently wait for the other riders to show up in the village square. "Guru." Toothless bumps me from behind with a look of concern gleaming from his eyes.

"It's going to be alright Bud," I reply encouragingly. "Once we save Clarke, we'll be home again."

Ryka Henderson

It's been a busy day here in Icecadia, people organizing the supplies accordingly and so far no trouble has unfolded. I at least pray that it stays this way, there's been enough drama for awhile and all I want is for the rest of my visit to go along swimmingly. When everything was being handled, Ptolemy suggested that we'd spend the afternoon together, he claims that I'd love the baby Woolly Howls; this conversation occurred earlier this morning in the main foyer. "You know I was thinking that Rayna would love the baby dragons," Ptolemy mentioned.

"Oh you think so," I slightly chuckle with a smile. "Well you're probably right, she might like that idea."

"Well that's good, yes definitely good." I read the nervous in his facial features, a wiggly smile with a slight blush of his cheeks. With that in mind, I began to part for the infirmary and I could feel his eyes fixated on me as I walked passed him.

Before I completely walked away from the scene, I stopped in my traces as I glance my attention to Ptolemy, "I would like that too by the way." I remarked with a warm grin.

"Oh, well that's also good," Ptolemy replied with a pleased look on his face.

Now, I'm outside of the ice fortress with Rayna at our little campsite; Luka joined in as he is getting some well deserved rest. I offered for us to eat inside since it would've been warmer, but Rayna insisted that we have our lunch outside; so we sit together roasting salmon on a roasting stick. It seems the more time I spend with Rayna, the more she warms herself up around me; perhaps friendship is all she needed from the start. Little by little she'll tell me something, yesterday she confessed to me how she loved reading books; my little friend is a little bookworm. Today, she's told me that she wants to be an author; to eventually write her own stories.

Rayna has also asked me to tell her things about myself, I've told her about being the chief of Wenslock and the story of how Luka and I met; she seemed to enjoy that very much. "Ryka, I'm glad that we're friends, nobody has been so nice to me like you." She recites cheerfully.

"I'm glad that we're friends too Rayna," I reply kindly.

"I like Ptolemy too, he has also been very nice to me."

"Speaking of Ptolemy, he told me that he has a big surprise for you." I mention, I notice that I've caught some excitement from the ten-year-old girl.

"Oh, what is it?" Rayna questions curiously.

"Well, if I told you that; then it wouldn't be a surprise." I laugh lightheartedly. "Let's clean up our mess and I can take you to him."

Luka ate the leftover fish, as Rayna quickly cleaned her side of the campsite as I cleaned my side; after that was done. We walked inside of the ice fortress, when we walked into the main foyer Ptolemy stood; happy with our presence. "Are you ready for your surprise?" Ptolemy asked Rayna with a smile beamed across his lips; who would've thought that he'd grow such a soft spot for Rayna. Together, Ptolemy and I escort her to the dragon nursery entrance;Rayna keeps her eyes closed as she was instructed. When she opens her eyes, I've never seen her so happy; when I saw all the baby Woolly Howls I couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight.

We were able to come close to the hatchlings, the mothers weren't aggressive towards us and the three of us spend our time with the babies. When Luka walks into the room, a small pack of baby Woolly Howls grow excited as they tackle him; Luka wasn't ready for a swarm at his feet. The babies attempt to tackle a dragon who is ten times their size and it is adorable as Luka plays along; he acts as if they pinned him down. A series of purrs bellows from the happy dragon, "Roo!"

"Haha, Luka you're hogging all the babies—I want to pet one!" Rayna giggles as she kneels down next to a white and sliver Woolly Howl baby. Her wings and body are silver with white withers, a white tint shades her wings and tail wings. Her eyes gleam of a light blue color, "Oh he's so pretty, I want to pet her and to cuddle her forever and ever!"

Ptolemy and I exchange a couple of glances, we share a heartfelt series of laughs; "I say that I did a good job here."

"Yes, now the hard thing will be to get her out." I playfully roll my eye and after all the craziness lately it's finally nice to settle down for a little while. "It amazes me how calm the mothers are with us around their hatchlings; they must really trust humans."

"Well, we've lived among them for many generations, over a century's worth of friendship and trust has developed between man and dragon." Ptolemy explains, "It was mainly your ancestors more so than anything, the Hendersons were always willing to make the first calls on everything."

"Oh I'm sure that the Dawson bloodline has contributed greatly too," I ensure politely.

"You don't know a lot about your Henderson family."

"No, not really; my parents never talked about our ties with Icecadia and my uncle Wolf never really talked about it much either." I admit with slight shame; "It's sad because I know so little to my Henderson bloodline and I know practically nothing of my mother's official origins."

Ptolemy waits patiently for me to finish speaking, I slightly note of his attentive eyes make contact with mine; reflecting the understanding glance takes me back to the other night. My argument with Kodi and the drama that unraveled; I wanted nothing more than to drink the moments of that night. However, the minute Ptolemy placed himself beside me; no words were spoken—exchange of read thoughts and an open arm. It's funny, while Ptolemy and I have grown up together, we've spent years away from each other and with each new meeting; it's as if time stood still. As if the only difference that stood between us was—well we were older.

"Ryka, tonight I'll take you to a special archive of Icecadia; I have something I believe you'll appreciate to see." Ptolemy smiles with a raised eyebrow, a determined grin spreads across his lips as he waits on my answer. "I think you'd like it."

"Haha, oh is that right?" I chuckle softly and I can't help but notice the shimmering gleam in Ptolemy's eyes. I think about his offer and there was really nothing to think about; "All right, I want to go."

"Hehe, good." Ptolemy stares at the ground with an even brighter smile, a warm, rosy red slightly colors his cheeks; when his head raises our eyes lock for a moment.

"Are you two going to kiss?" The sudden sound of Rayna's voice makes us both jump, "Because I'm totally fine with that!"

"Roo!" Luka grumbles as the pack of Baby Woolies are on top of his head, "Guru?" I can't help but laugh at the cute display, the big Woolly Howl is being overrun by babies; I walk over to him as I pick the hatchlings off him one by one. One baby dragon in particular was having his fun playing with Luka's ears as he swatted at them with his paws; he bares of all white scales and sliver lining his wings, withers, and tail wings. "Whoa, you're a really pretty dragon," I recite with amazement.

"Roo!" Luka grunts with slight envy, he darts a glare of disapproval of my comment of the baby Woolly.

"Oh Luka, don't be jealous, you're still my Buddy." I encourage with an apologetic grin.

"Yeah, Luka is best dragon!" Rayna exclaims excitedly, "This one's my favorite!" She shows the baby dragon she's been petting. Ptolemy walks over to the enthusiastic ten-year-old, he makes sure to be level with her; "Well, since you seem to like her so much, why don't you name her?" He questions kindly.

"Whoa really?!" Rayna remarks with delight. "I can name her?"

"Sure, why not, go ahead and give her a name."

Rayna looked to the hatchling before her as she carefully thinks of her perfect name, "Oh I know your name will be Lumikki; we'll call you Lumi for short!"

"Lumi, that's a great name; Lumi it is." Ptolemy lightly laughs for the excitement Rayna exposes.

"Ryka, you should name a baby dragon." Rayna suggests.

"Yeah Ryka, you should name a baby dragon," Ptolemy replies amusingly as all the attention is placed onto me. For a moment, I forgot that there's only one human child in this room—suddenly I grew a second human child into this equation. I hadn't planned on naming anything today, I couldn't resist the determined expression on Rayna's face and all Ptolemy had to do is raise an sly eyebrow; "Oh all right, I suppose I can do that." I finally reply.

I observe the baby dragon who is in my arms, he is busy nuzzling my neck and making himself comfortable for a potential nap, he soon sees Luka again as he climbs onto his head again. He curls on top and he bundles up for slumber. "Amaris, Amaris is your name little one; I'll call you Amari for short." I declare with preference.

"Oh Lumi and Amari! I love it!" Rayna bellows excitedly.


	9. Chapter 9:Guardians and Crooks

Tales of Icecadia

Chapter 9:Guardians and Crooks

Wolf Henderson

"Damn it Kodi!" I exclaimed with pissed off written across my face, eyebrows formed into a narrow slant, my nostrils flared up with rage and a chuckle of attempted patience. I've dealt with a lot of Kodi's bullshit for quite some time, I don't hate the boy— I'd defend the man if he asked me to, but what I won't tolerate is disobedience. Perhaps Kodi Matheson has gained to much comfortable ground, I've dismissed soldiers for less; "I told you, I told you to leave Harlow here."

"Wolf, I did what you told me to do, I faced Ryka and I did my deed; I don't see what harm it did in bringing Harlow along for the trip." Kodi remarked firmly.

"You disobeyed a direct order, I told you specifically to attend to the meeting solo!"

"Of course Clarke had to ruin my plan,"Kodi scoffed with annoyance.

"Excuse me?" I request resolutely.

"I mean no disrespect Wolf, Clarke told Ryka everything before I could."

I try everything within me to not hurt Kodi, whether he means with disrespect or not; he's playing it rather dangerously right now. "Matheson, watch yourself and now Clarke is within Jada Stormheart's custody; what did you do in to help her?"

"I attempted to save her like others did, the attack was all of a sudden and by the time Stormheart had Clarke in her clutches it was too risky to dive in after her." Kodi replied to defend himself. "I'm sorry Wolf, when we send the search party I'll do what I can to get Clarke back."

"You mean when I leave with the search party," I stated firmly.

"Wait, what do you mean I'm not going?" He questioned with slight confusion. "You'll need my help to find Clarke."

"Nope, because you'll be staying here," I begin. "You disobeyed me, and this isn't the first time; if you're going to be General, you must have discipline and know how to follow rules."

"I already know how to do that."

"Good, then for you this shall be easy." I replied with satisfaction in my voice. "You are dismissed Matheson."

"Hey Wolf…" Kodi began.

"You are dismissed Matheson," I remarked with a raised eyebrow.

Kodi began to think of a response but then he refrained from doing so, "Yes General." He saluted firmly before exited my office.

Clarke Emerson

When I first woke on this forsaken hunter ship, I woke to a syndical character she bore of vast intelligence beyond her years; from the amount of information that I observed from her standing in my cell. She's fairly young, Stormheart she isn't much older than me and she's loony that's for sure. A joke is being played on her, the information that she wants I probably don't even have; I'll have to give the woman some credit though—she scares the hell out of me. When Stormheart spoke to me, she was civil and calm; perhaps she knows that I don't have what she desires. If that is the case, then why go out of her way to capture me and make me her prisoner?

Well, my judgments to fear the Viking woman were on point, I don't know what is worse the fact that she broke Niles Monroe out of prison or that she was successful in doing so. Just like this strapped down with chains on a dragon hunter ship, this is how I come to meet my dear old dad; honestly after all that had happened five months ago—I had never met Monroe face to face—and I had hoped that moment would never come to pass. Unfortunately, now I'm trapped on this boat with him and he's tried his best to make conversation with me; I've tried with my best attempts to zone him out.

My efforts in doing that has been my attempts to breaking my shackles, from banging my cuffs on the floor to trying to cut the chains with the hinges of the closed prison cell door; something has to work—anything.

"Clarke, would you just give it up already?" Monroe questions with annoyance in his voice.

"Go to hell Monroe!" I snap firmly as I return my attention to freeing my hands. "I know what I'm doing."

"Do you now, so how have your escape methods worked so far?" He speaks with a sarcastic tone.

I don't respond to his question, I don't need his input, I don't need anything from him; I don't know what Niles Monroe expects will come out of this. Regardless of anything else, a grudge will forever remain between me and my dear daddy—he's the reason my mother is dead. I think back to when Wolf first told me about how Monroe sexually assaulted her, he's the reason she had to flee from her home and Wolf—her husband.

Chuckles of amusement come from his crooked smile, "That's what I thought Sweetheart, you're just like me—stuck."

"We are nothing alike!" I bark with a sneer. "Don't you dare compare me with you, because I am nothing like you!"

"Oh Clarke, my daughter we're more similar than you may think," He smirks with pleasure in his eyes.

"You don't get to call me that, I am not your daughter!"

Niles Monroe seems to be entertained with our conversation, "Sweetheart, I know you're smarter than this, we share the same blood—it bonds us—makes us the same."

"Shut up!" I bellow. "We aren't the same, you're a murderous psychopath, I'm a healer—you hurt and kill people—I heal and save."

"Oh Clarke, may I recall back to when you poisoned a seven-year-old girl?"

"That was different, I was helping her." I feel tears of anger begin to surface, I try to block out his voice for it is sickening.

"Darling, you may sugarcoat it all you want to, why not call it was it is—murder." I don't know how he pulls it off because it feels as if he's within inches of me—his lips practically ripping the skin of my ear off.

"No, please just stop!" I shout with trembles in my voice, "I put her out of her misery, I did the right thing."

"Did you do the right thing Sweetheart?" Monroe requests as if he knows my answer, "You can deny all you wish, you can't hide from the truth and no matter where you go or who you try to be—the blood in your veins makes you what you are—A Monroe!"

"Enough!" The sound of the head hunter's voice catches both of our attention, I have no idea how long he's been standing there and witnessing our bickering. When I turn to look at the Viking man, he is accompanied with two shadows who I assume are apart of Stormheart's hunter crew. One of them holds a chair as he places in the center of the room, the other unlocks my prison door as he begins to walk towards me. "Alright girly, no funny business." The hunter warns firmly, he begins to unlink the chain on the wall—that was his mistake. Suddenly, I saw my chance to escape as I knock him in his head with my cuffed hands; "Ow! Someone grab her!"

I run out of the prison cell with the door wide open, another hunter tried to stop me but I managed to wrap the loose chain around his ankle; he tumbled on the ground face first. The other Viking yanks on my chain as he attempts to drag me backwards, "Oh no you don't!" I find myself being lunged back, "Uhh!" my body hits the wooden floorboards; the hunter bends down to check on me. When his face overshadows me, I kick him in his face that sends him tumbling down. I quickly make it to my feet as I bolt to the stairs.

Before I can make it, a stabbing pain shoots in my leg as I hit the floor once again, "Ahh!" I quickly note of an arrow struck in my thigh; before I am able to check out for any nerve damage I am forced into the chair. Stormheart takes a slip of rope as she ties my hands from behind, "Darling, let's not do that again, you already have an arrow in your leg—don't try anything foolish or it'll be more that a pesky puncture wound."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I growl aggressively.

"Oh Clarke, I'd play it smart if I were you, I will be a nice as I can be; I can't have you trying to leave my ship." Stormheart remarks causally. "For every escape tactic you've thought of, I have a trap that will counteract it; either way you'll be stuck her with me—that's unless you give me what I want."

"Look the joke is on you, whatever it is your looking for I probably don't even have it."

"I just want you to answer me one simple question, that's all and once you've given me my answer—I'll set you free and as far away from Daddy Monroe." She encourages with a simple smile, simple with a hint of devious grin. "How do I get past the Icecadian fog?"

When the question leaves her lips, I become puzzled and slightly concerned—how does she know about Icecadia? I mean as far as she knows she's just in a random sector of water, I don't respond to her immediately; I slowly think of a proper response to fool her. "I don't know what you're talking about, what is Icecadia?"

In an instant, I witness the Viking woman's eye transition from calm hazel to rage of shady green and suddenly Stormheart's face is close to mine; I attempt to avoid eye contact with her—my skin dripping of sweat from my face. "Do you believe that I am a fool? I am aware that Icecadia exists and I'm also aware that you know it exists."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I remark firmly. Stormheart studies me from head to feet, her eyes perk up as they transition back to their hazel color once again; she takes note of something of value to her. Suddenly she pushes the arrow deeper into my leg, "Ahh!"

"I don't want to hurt you Clarke, hell I even like you; but you're lying to me." She replies casually, "I succeed because I know what it takes to break my opponents, the one thing that makes the parasites in their skin crawl as their tiny legs trickle up and down their spine, from limb to limb—you know my answer."

"I told you, I don't know!" I sneer with a slight tremble in my voice, Stormheart sweetly beams her "friendly" smile.

"Darling, telling lies will only make matters worse for you, I will get my answer from you." She remarks resolutely. "And now thanks to Daddy Monroe, I know how to break you."

With that, she rises to her feet as she turns her back to me; before her Stormheart's men walk up the stairs to the upper deck. "I'll send someone to heal your wound, if I took it out with immediate action you'd bleed out and we surely wouldn't want that now."

Ryka Henderson

After our little trip to the dragon nursery, Ptolemy and I were able to get an overly excited Rayna out of there; Ptolemy assured her that they will make another trip some other time. Luka and Rayna walked together as they raced each other, it was a pleasant sight to see; those two were both equally excited after visiting the baby dragons. Now we've walked back to the main foyer, when we reach our stop Rayna placed herself next to me; see appears to have less energy than she did a little while ago. "Oh wow, I'm a little tired," Rayna states with a long yawn.

"He-He, did you wear yourself out?" I laugh lightheartedly.

"I think so, I could settle for a nap." She replies with sleepy eyes and a small grin. "Those baby dragons were so much fun!"

"Yes, they were fun, why don't you rest in my sleeping quarters?" I offer kindly.

"Guru," Luka grumbles with a yawn, he looks like he worn himself out as well from the herd of baby dragons. I scratch behind his ears and he responses with a series of purrs. "Why don't you both get some sleep?"

"Okay, come on Luka, let's get to bed I'm pooped." With that Luka decides to grab Rayna by her shirt and he begins to walk on his hind legs, "Ha-ha Luka, I guess you're carrying me to bed."

I just playfully roll my eyes, Luka has been friends with Toothless too long he's got Luka walking on two legs now. "I swear those two are too much, haha." I giggle lightly.

"Hehe, they do make the best of friends." Ptolemy replies with a warm smile.

"Well, how about that special archive you were telling me about?" I ask curiously. "I want to see it."

Ptolemy accepted my response with a pleased expression on his face, then he escorted me down a series of hallways; we reach a wing of the ice fortress just west of the throne room. A gigantic door with the Icecadian sacred mark on it, I carefully roll my shirt sleeve to reveal the same mark on my skin; I am in awe at how massive the door is. "What is this place?" I question.

" This is the Guardians of Icecadia Archive, there's something inside of here that you should see." Ptolemy remarks as he carefully opens the giant door. Soon a bright light shines from a vast room behind the door, when my eyes adjust I see walls of weapons, shields, and many interesting items. However, what stands out to me is a long walkway of armors, one side labeled "Dawson" and the other side "Henderson."

"Whoa, what is all this stuff?" I ask with a gleam in my eye, I can't see this gleam but I can definitely feel it.

"This is the room of every guardian of Icecadia, with both things from my family and things from yours." Ptolemy begins. "The Dawsons and the Hendersons meant serious business when building Icecadia, and everything that we stand for. These ones in particular are honored for their valor and true dedication to protecting our resolve."

"It's amazing, all of this historical information going back generations." I simply can't get enough of the beauty that is before me. I've gone my whole life without knowing much about my family, I mean aside the whole chief thing; outside of that there was nothing else that I knew—until now. Generations of knowledge to tell me what my Henderson family, my father's bloodline what they represented—what I represent as a Henderson.

"Icecadia has many great guardians, but none of them were as great as your grandmother." Ptolemy shows me a display, a painting of my grandmother hangs on the wall. She bore of silky, wavy black hair, a rich blue color her eyes; they are almost sliver. She's dressed in all white armor with a sliver sword, and sliver boots, shoulder pads.

"My grandmother was a guardian?" I question in awe.

"Evanna Henderson, she fought day and night to protect the people and the dragons of her home; she taught children knowledge of dragons and she mentored many of our warriors including our general."Ptolemy continues the story. "Some would even claim that she was more dedicated than your grandfather Magnar Henderson"

I look at the display of her armor that she wore, it looks as if it has been touched in years; "I never met her, my dad told me stories about her once—I never knew this—it's simply amazing."

"I only met her once, when I was younger and she's the one who taught me how to properly handle a sword." Ptolemy replies softly. "When she passed, she left a letter for certain people—you included."

Ptolemy then hands me an envelope from the tunic of Evanna's armor, I accept the letter as I carefully open the envelope, "Evanna requested that you receive this when you discovered Icecadia."

"It just says that she has in trusted her armor to me, along with her cape and silver sword," I read aloud, I scan the letter once more—"it also says she wants me to try it on."

When I finish changing from my father's chief attire, to my grandmother's light armor surprisingly it's a perfect fit; it doesn't appear big on me like my previous clothing. There was a secluded area that I could quickly change, a small body mirror in the corner; the sliver cape and sliver sword complement each other very well. I finally step out to show Ptolemy, "Well, how do I look?"

A look of amazement expresses in Ptolemy's eyes, "Wow! You look majestic Princess," He adds a cute laugh, "Do you feel majestic Princess?"

"Haha, it's absolutely beautiful, and I look in the mirror I see a bit of my grandmother inside me," I smile brightly. I look into the mirror, everything about my new attire is simply stunning—I look into the mirror and everything in the image is beautiful…

"Ryka, is something wrong?" I can hear the concern tone in his voice, I just stare at the mirror with a perfect image with one flaw; "Ryka?"

I take a moment to collect myself, I think back to what Hana told me back on Wenslock; "A woman isn't strong because she held everything together, she is strong because she knew when not to." I can trust Ptolemy with this, I know I can because when I do—I know he won't run away from me—I know that he won't judge the situation; the way that others have in the past. I inhale one last breath and as I exhale I prepare myself.

"Nothing's wrong with the armor, it's unbelievably flawless—I just wish that I felt that way." I begin, "It's these stupid needle marks on my arms!"

Ptolemy places himself beside me, "I noticed those marks, I figured that's why you are sensitive when people mess with your long sleeves."

"It's embarrassing that I live in this—this shame, I just wanted to forget it and these stupid marks are just a terrible reminder—" I find myself trailing from my sentence, I don't know if I can do this; maybe it was better when I just kept everything together.

"Ryka, you can tell me what happened, I won't walk away." Ptolemy encourages soothingly.

"I don't want to scare you away, it's better if I just don't."

"Ryka, there's nothing that you can say that will remove me from you." He replies with encouragement. "I want to hear it."

I take a deep breath before I confess the contents of my story, "When we were facing Monroe, he had threatened to poison my people unless I had agreed to be his prisoner; so unsure of what he would do I decided to give myself to protect my island." I pause for a moment, "Monroe lied to me and he released the mercury poison anyway, he had also injected five needles of mercury into my limbs; it felt as if knives were piercing through my veins…I thought.."

I felt the water in my eyes build, I try everything in me to fight them back; "I thought I was doing the right thing and still my people got poisoned—he had succeeded in poisoning many people of Wenslock including Hiccup's wife Astrid who was pregnant at the time—" I take a moment to recollect myself, so far Ptolemy is still here with me. "Seven of my people died from the poison, one including a seven-year-old girl named Karissa; these stupid scars only remind me of that even when I thought I had passed it."

Ptolemy just remains silent as he patiently waits for me to continue, I catch a glimpse of his attentive blue eyes and I feel safe and comfortable around him. I never shared how I felt for five months and suddenly weight has been lifted off my shoulders. "I dealt with crazy symptoms from the poison which at the time I was unaware that I had been poisoned; intense headaches to wild hallucinations of sounds and sights that seemed so real." I pause one more time. "It was so serious that I nearly died from it, thankfully my cousin Clarke was able to give me the antidote in time."

"Well, you told me a wild story and do we have a Ptolemy Dawson?" Ptolemy remarks with encouragement. "Oh wait, yep it looks like he's alive and accounted for."

We both share a couple of laughs, it felt good to finally get all that off my chest and now that I have I feel so—free. "Haha, well I appreciate that you stuck around; thank you ."

"That was a major thing to confess, don't you feel better now?" He smiles brightly.

"Yes," I reply with a sleepy yawn.

"Haha, good" He chuckles lightly.

Without warning him I sneak in a kiss on Ptolemy's cheek, I honesty couldn't help it; he's been so sweet and I saw a small opportunity. "Thank you."

I notice that the kiss caught him off guard as a cheesy smile forms across his lips, along with a blush of his cheeks; and without warning he sneaks a kiss on my lips. I suddenly feel my breath leave my body, I didn't resist the gesture; I just relish the moment—cherish it. When we pull away from our kiss, I can feel my cheeks slightly blush red; and a warm smile soon follows. "You're welcome."


	10. Chapter 10:Piece by Piece

Tales of Icecadia

Chapter 10: Piece by Piece

Ryka Henderson

Journal Entry:Weightless

Well, I'm back once more—this time it's different for the last few times that I've written in this book—well all the times I wrote in this book; it was always words of misery, emotions trapped within the contents of a closed journal. Now, it's just times of enlightenment and rediscovery, my old self would be so quick to shut down; to push all feelings aside simply because it seemed necessary to do so. I released the restraints that were emotionally, mentally holding me down; now it's not to say that all of the inner turmoil will completely diminish within one night. However, what I witnessed tonight—well it's progress to some form of recovery; I guess all it took was snow storms and coalitions to finally get me to see that. Ptolemy most of all, he stood by me—even when he could have simply run away at any given moment; he stayed to listen to me release all that I've been keeping inside. Ptolemy did the one thing, I never imagined anyone would do; in all honesty I never shared how I felt simply because I didn't want the people I care about to run from me.

So whenever someone would try to bring up the whole Monroe incident—I'd simply avoid the subject altogether—it was also just humiliating for me. I am a chief, a person my people look to be strong and to show any signs of weakness; well it wasn't necessary to expose those types of feelings. Now, I know that I shouldn't have to do any of that; Hana was right all along—oh how she'd love to rub that in my face. I believe that after the tiny lesson that I've learned, I may have a way to get Rayna to tell me more about her past. Of course I won't force it on her, I'm just curious as her good friend; perhaps if I shared about a scar of my past—maybe she'll open up with me about herself. Rayna mentioned to me awhile back how I was her first friend, a ten- year -old girl who has never had a friend before and I sit up in my bed. Pencil in my hand and this book on my lap, Rayna lays peacefully sleeping next to me as she snoozes to wherever her dreams take her.

I'm sort of restless tonight, there's just so much running inside of my brain; thoughts overflowing at a rapid pace. I certainly haven't felt this way in a good while, I'm not entirely sure as to where this feeling came from; I believe it is time to place this book down—until next time.

~Ryka Henderson

When I put my journal back into my bag, I remain sitting up in my bed as Rayna and Luka sleep peacefully and silently; I try to fall back to sleep because all the contents of my brain race nonstop.I can't seem to shake this unsettling feeling in my gut, twisted knots tightening my stomach; a grey cloud of paranoia shrouds my inner thoughts. I try everything in me to shrug this feeling aside; however, it doesn't seem to work. Regardless of my wild brain, I force myself to lay down and to close my eyes; the moment that my eyelids are shut. Sudden flashes burst into a bright light, a bright light that soon dimmers from behind a closed door; the inside of a wooden ship.

Metal linked chains, the stench of infected blood lingers into my nostrils; a foul odor concocted with salty sweat leaked into a deep puncture wound. A dried out, dehydrated mouth with a tongue desiring for the quench of luxurious water; baggy eyelids restricted to remain awake but desperately longing for sleep. As my stomach tightened even more, my core practically aching; another flash beams brightly as a human figure comes into view. The image is somewhat blurry, only a white line silhouettes a female's body, it looks as if she's tied down in a chair of some sort; she's surrounded by shadowy figures who hold a long object with something glowing at the end. The silhouetted figure motions away from the object in the shadow's hand, the sound of distant crying echoes inside of my brain; an exhausted voice begging the shadows to stop.

"Please, don't do this!" She's practically screaming these words in my head, suddenly a blurry image becomes completely clear, a burning sensation presses firmly on my arm; a painful and excruciating discomfort engraves my skin. A Monroe symbol tattooed onto my—another bright light flashes before my eyes;I bolt up from my sleeping position. Immediately, I roll my shirt sleeve up as I gently caress my arm; my heart pounding quickly. "It was just a dream," I whisper quietly to myself; although I begin to wonder if that was a dream or a vision. I carefully caress my arm once again, then I check my scar on my other arm; how can something so small cause so much trouble?

"Ryka, are you okay?" Rayna's soft voice surprises me, I had hoped my sudden jolt didn't wake her up; unfortunately that isn't the case right now.

"Rayna, I'm sorry if I woke you." I apologize with a hint of embarrassment; luckily it is dark so she can't see my slight blush.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asks softly.

"Sure, if you want to call it that." I reply as I carefully wipe the streaks of sweat from my face, I want to roll my sleeves up and to cover up my awful scars. I can't seem to get to the task just yet, a part of me knows I need to get passed it—I have to—at least try. "You know I have bad dreams sometimes." Rayna begins. "It's okay to be scared of them."

"Do you have frequent nightmares too?" I question kindly.

At first Rayna grows quiet as my question leaves my lips, for a good minute there is nothing but silence that fills the room; she looks to me with slight uncertainty. "Rayna, you can talk about it with me; I promise it will be alright." I encourage with understanding.

Rayna takes a few more seconds to finally accept my kind offer, "It's my parents, I dream about them—they are—they um—they died a long time ago." Rayna whispers with a low sigh, "She murdered them, and she took me."

"Who took you?" I ask encouragingly, I note of Rayna's face-with the little light we do have- I notice the tears building up in her blue eyes. I lend her my handkerchief that I was on the bedside table, she uses the cloth to wipe her eyes; she beams a small grin at me. I smile back as I patiently wait for her continuation of her story.

"Stormheart, she was the one who killed my parents; she told me that I'd be of use to her," Rayna confides. "She had me on her ship for awhile, that was until someone saved me from her."

"Someone rescued you?" I remark, "Thank Thor for that, who saved you?"

"It was Ava, she and some other riders defeated Stormheart; Ava took me to Icecadia and I've been here ever since." Rayna paused for a moment to recollect herself, I can tell that was a lot of information to dish out; I'm surprised that she shared something like that with me—I appreciate that she's comfortable around me to do so. I catch another stream of tears running down her face, "I miss them a lot."

I don't know why but when she briefed those words, I felt the strings being tugged away at my heart;Rayna has dealt with a rough past with the loss of not one but both of her parents. I can somewhat understand what she's feeling, I kindly wrap my arm around Rayna's shoulder; I encourage for her to rest her head on my shoulder and she thankfully accepted the gesture. "I lost my dad several months ago, so I kind of understand your pain." I share with simple sigh, "It was one of the hardest things I had to deal with, he meant the world to me."

"Do you dream about him?" Rayna whispers softly.

"Sometimes I do, I think the key is to dream of the good memories—not the bad." I encourage brightly. "The good memories are the moments that made us smile, that made us laugh, when you think of your parents in a brighter light." I pause for moment before I finish, I'm surprised by the words that just came from my mouth. "You place them in that brighter light, the nightmares can't touch you."

Rayna takes a moment to allow my words to sink in, as I do the same; I honestly can't believe how wise that sounded. "What was your father's name?" Rayna questions curiously.

"Ronin." I reply.

"Well thank you Ronin, because of you I have an amazing friend!" Rayna whispers with glee, she makes herself comfortable for slumber, I grin softly at her little comment. "I've always wanted an older sister."

There was one word from her last sentence, a small word that stood out to me the moment it left her mouth; I take a moment to reflect on the word. The smile on my face grows slightly bigger, I whisper to my mind; "I've never been an older sister before." I feel my eyelids begin to shut slowly, a yawn roars from Rayna and one roars from me.

Clarke Emerson

A restless night, all full of baggy eyelids they are practically drooping from my upper face; most of my energy diminished from the lack of sleep. An empty body desiring for its proper essentials, dehydration conquers my dried up mouth; oh how my tongue begs for even a single drop of quenching water. My stomach aches and growls of the essence of food; all ailments aside—my leg wound is what I'm most concerned with at the moment. I stare blankly at the arrow still planted into my thigh, dried up blood and yellow puss built up; I need to clean the wound before it becomes even more infected. In the mean time, I've spent the last couple of hours freeing my hands from my ropes; somehow I managed to get one of my hands free.

"You know Clarke, you're playing it rather dangerously don't you think?" Monroe questions with a sarcastic tone. "I mean you already have an arrow in your leg, what more do you need to understand that Stormheart isn't going to let up; not unless you give her what she wants."

I don't pay mind to his words, he's just trying to get into my head; to linger freely like those chaotic demons—tying you down with everlasting ropes. My concern isn't the foolish man that is behind me, I can't afford any distractions from him. "Stay quiet!" I demand resolutely. "Stormheart might hear you, one way or another I'm getting out of here."

"Sweetheart, you're smarter than this; do you honestly believe that you'll get out of this shipyard without getting scabbed?" Monroe asks with a serious tone in his voice. "Believe it or not, I'm trying to help you."

I ignore his last statement as I grab ahold of the arrow in my leg, a gentle touch of my hand to the arrow—a sudden sharp pain shoots into my infected thigh—"Ah!" I growl as I grit my teeth from making too much sound. I carefully examine the wound, the arrow is in there pretty deep; the blood around the puncture wound is infected. If this thigh doesn't get treated soon, the infection could spread through the rest of my leg; I grow frustrated because for once I don't know what to do. "Oh damn it!"

"Clarke, you're no fool you've made that pretty evident; but if you were ever to choose a moment to listen to me," Monroe chuckles causally. "Well, now would be the time for that."

I roll my eyes with annoyance, my back has been faced to him—he doesn't even deserve a sideways glance—; my head slightly turns to confront his suggestion. "And why in Thor's name would I do that?" I scoff slightly irritated. "Why should I listen to anything that comes from your mouth?"

The sound of chains clank along the wooden floorboards, I catch a glimpse of a faint light which reveals Monroe's free hands; somehow he's managed to break out of his cuffs. "Because Sweetheart, you're stubbornness and pride will get you killed," He remarks firmly. "And despite of everything else, I don't want to see that happen."

"Oh, since when do you care so much?" I turn my head away, I don't believe a word from him; I doubt that a demon like Niles Monroe has a heart to care about anything—or anyone for that matter. Wolf told me that people aren't born evil, he's wrong—he's wrong about this case; my dear old dad will forever remain evil; a good person doesn't choose to hurt people.

"You have Octavia's stubbornness, she was difficult to reason with as well." Monroe laughs with amusement. "She—"

"No, you don't get to do that, you don't get to speak of her name." I snarl firmly. "You just shut up!"

I felt the tears build up, it's just another method to his madness; he's just trying to use his devilish ways to crawl under my skin. I don't need his help to get myself out, I've been in worse situations than this; I maybe stubborn but only for the right reasons. I share the same blood with a hellish demon, a dastardly villain who doesn't care about me or those he hurts. He's a deadly poison who infects—

"Clarke, I know that I don't deserve it; but I want to help you." Monroe begins, I must be insane for some reason I let him finish his speech. "I'm aware of the mistakes that I've made, I constantly have to deal with it; I've done things I'm not proud of owning."

"Is this suppose to make me feel sorry for you?" I ask with slight sarcasm.

"No, I'm not innocent in the crimes that I committed; but now I must live with what I've done for the rest of my life." He confides firmly. "I lost my best friend and my brother, he's more of a father to you than I'll ever be; to be honest you may have my blood but you're Wolf's child."

I don't respond to him, I just remain quiet as I think about his words; is it possible? Is Niles Monroe actually showing true emotion, even with my heavy prejudice against him; I can't deny the real sense of guilt coming from Monroe.

"I've killed my best friend's brother, I poisoned his niece almost killing her; and your mother. I raped my best friend's wife in hopes of scaring her away." Monroe pauses before he speaks again. "I'm the reason that she's—I can't say much except I'm sorry."

Ptolemy Dawson

The night is silent as the rest of Icecadia sleeps peacefully, despite of everything else things around here have been decent as far as days go; I remain inside of the throne room staring blankly at the table in front of me. Documents and our game plan spread across the counter, our first move is to drive Jada Stormheart's fleet of ships out of our waters; the other clans have already sent out their best warriors to help us defend Icecadia. Ryka and I will meet with them at our rendezvous point, once we have grouped together we will take on Stormheart at full force. Here's a little fact to be told, Jada Stormheart used to be my friend when I was a kid; back then it was Ryka, Jada and me. Jada's Viking clan was way out to nearly the borderline of the archipelagos; she lived on the island of Zander and her father Henrik Stormheart was the chief.

Henrik, Jada and the entire island of Zander were our other allies; they knew about Icecadia and the people kept things secret. Unfortunately, we've lost contact with Henrik and the rest of Zander several years ago; I never knew exactly knew what the reason was for that. When we were younger, Ryka , Jada and I would send each other letters; after awhile the letters from Jada stopped coming. At that moment, I just figured that Jada had moved on with her life and that was that. Never in a million years did I except that she'd join a fleet of dragon hunters or worse be the leader of the dragon hunters; I didn't want to believe it at first when I found out about it.

A series of events finally convinced me that it was all true, Jada is trying to invade my home and I won't allow that to happen; not while I'm still standing. The sound of footsteps captures my attention as the throne room door slightly opens, it is Ava who enters room; "Hey big brother, what are you doing up?"

My sister makes her way over to me, she places herself next to me; "I could ask you the same thing." I remark.

"I'm too restless to sleep right now," Ava replies casually. "I take it you feel the same way."

I place my attention on the plans in front of me, we've dealt with many threats before but somehow this one seems to be our most dangerous; Jada isn't a fool and if she finds out how to get past our island's mist—we will lose everything that has been built here. "We have to keep her away from Icecadia, if we don't—Stormheart will win and that can't happen."

"And that won't happen Tol, we will stop her and she won't get past our defenses." Ava encourages with a smile. I begin to think about our argument from the other day, I received reports of my soldiers who were found dead in an abandoned hunter ship. When our general Augustus and his band of warriors found them, they had been stripped of their armor; I could barely understand how my former friend could turn into a murderous fiend. I turn to my sister, she may be stubborn as hell but she's like that for good reasons; I also know that she cares too much to harm our people—not even for a petty stunt.

"That attack on the summit, it was Stormheart wasn't it?" I ask firmly.

Ava responds with a simple nod of her head. I feel foolish for the way I've been treating my sister lately, I may be Commander but I am also a brother; who hasn't been acting too brotherly. I look to Ava, "I'm sorry Avy, I blamed you for something Stormheart did." I apologize with a warm smile, "You wouldn't put our people in danger, you're not like those heartless dragon hunters."

"It's okay Tol, you were just being a dumbass; my big brother can be like that sometimes, " Ava laughs as she playfully punches my arm.

"Oh yeah, well I don't suppose you could forgive your dummy brother?" I ask with a chuckle.

"I suppose I could do that," Ava throws her arms around me as an added measure, I return the gesture; "You may be a pain, but I still love you big brother."

"I love you too Avy." I remark.

"Commander Ptolemy!" One of the guards walks in with alertness in his voice, he stormed through the door; Ava and I break from our embrace.

"At ease soldier, what is it?" I demand firmly.

"My apologies sir, but Chief Ryka received a Terror mail form Chief Hiccup," He begins. "It's urgent and you are needed immediately."

"Where is Ryka?" I ask as I remove myself from the room, Ava follows close behind; and we enter the main foyer.

"She's in her sleeping quarters Sir, she's gathering her things." The guard replies and he and Ava separate into a military wing. When I make it to Ryka's room, she and Luka are getting ready to leave; Rayna remains in the bed.

"Ryka, what is it?" I ask with a serious tone, I notice that all the commotion has Rayna concerned; I remain calm so I don't worry her. Ryka hands over a piece of paper to me, I carefully skim the message from Chief Hiccup; Clarke has been captured by Stormheart.

"Ryka? Ptolemy? What's wrong?" Rayna questions with concern, "Are you going on another trip? Can I come with you?"

Ryka encourages for Rayna to go back to sleep, "Not for this trip, everything will be fine; now why don't you try to sleep again." The ten year old nods her head with understanding, Ryka tucks her under the covers; after that she and Luka walk towards the door.

Before I walk out I offer Rayna a reassuring smile, she kindly smiles back; "We'll be back."


	11. Chapter 11:Hellish

Tales of Icecadia

Chapter 11: Hellish

Hiccup Haddock

When we reach our rendezvous point, we remain stationed in the air as we patiently wait for Ryka, Ptolemy and the rest of Icecadian forces to arrive; we are so close to rescuing Clarke and I know we are all anxious about this whole ordeal. Rutless who is probably the most concerned, he hasn't eaten or rested since the day Clarke was captured; the rest of Team Element tried to calm him down but our attempts failed. If we don't do something soon, I fear that Rutless' anger will only rise and we may not be able to account what will happen if he loses his temper. The man hasn't stopped beating himself over it, Rutless claims that he should have saved her or that he should've been more vigilant. For Rutless' defense, none of us could have predicted that attack would happen and we were outnumbered last time.

This time each of the clans brought reinforcements to help aide in Clarke's recuse mission and to drive Stormheart away; oh, I pray to Thor that he helps us. For the time being, we just wait and I hope that they get here as soon as they can. In the corner of my eye, I catch Dagur and Sleuther glide their way over to Toothless and me; they stop in their tracks as they float in the air. "Hey Hiccup." Dagur greets firmly.

"Yes Dagur, what is it?" I reply. I turn to face my old friend, he motions his head to his right and I follow the direction to Rutless and his dragon Viper Flare.

"Rutless hasn't stopped staring at the horizon, maybe you could talk to him Brother." Dagur suggests with concern for his friend. I can't help but agree with Dagur for Rutless hasn't been himself and someone has to say something; I suppose I could try to talk to him. "Please Hiccup, if anyone can help him you can do it; he needs it before he explodes."

I glance at Dagur; then I look to our friend and fellow element member and I decide to comfort him. "No Dagur, you're right," I agree with a simple sigh. "I'll be right back."

Toothless and I fly to Rutless and Viper Flare, I can tell that he's trying everything in him to not burst into flames—quite literally— I must figure out a way to get through to Rutless; to ensure him that this isn't his fault. "Hey there, how are you doing?" I begin with a causal question.

Rutless doesn't respond right away, there lies a hint of hesitation for a moment or two and he contemplates on what to do. When he finally seems to understand that I'm not going anywhere, I am his friend after all; I wouldn't be who I am if I just left him to his own turmoil. An inner turmoil that won't go away, and it won't if he doesn't deflate his emotional bubble; "Oh hey Hiccup," he remarks with resentment; not to me just the situation. "I'm peachy—if that's what you want to call it."

"Well, you're with a friend, perhaps you'd like to talk about it." I encourage with assurance.

"Do we even need to say anything?" Rutless scoffs with amusement. "We both know what happened, all that matters is getting Clarke back."

"Rutless, you aren't the only one who is upset at what happened, we all feel guilty that we couldn't do much before." I remark, I don't entirely appreciate his sour attitude towards me; however. I try to cut the man some slack—especially given the circumstances. "You're right, our main priority is rescuing Clarke, but I just want to make sure that you'll be okay."

"If by "okay" you mean not losing my temper, no need to worry about that Hiccup," Rutless replies firmly. "This isn't the first time that I've channeled my anger issues on my own, I won't risk our chances because I blow a fuse."

"Well that's good, Ryka and Ptolemy will be here soon and we will get her back," I state with a simple nod of my head. "We have to uphold our hope."

Rutless just nods his head with understanding, I am pleased that he was willing to listen to me; perhaps he will be able to withstand until all of this is over. When I determine that everything seems to be in the clear, Toothless and I prepare to fly back to Mala, Dagur, Astrid and the rest of our rescue team. Just before we take off, Rutless begins to speak; "Hey Hiccup."

"Yes Rutless, what is it?"

"Thank you, " Rutless remarks with a friendly tone of voice. "I'm worried because Stormheart is a major threat, if she's hurt Clarke-"

"Rutless, Clarke is strong." I notice the genuine look of concern written across his face, he closes his eyes as anger begins to surface; deep breaths soon follow as his chest falls and rises. When he opens his eyes, he releases the tenseness of his clinched fists; "She shouldn't have to be."

Clarke Emerson

Within the several hours, I have spent my time freeing myself from my ropes; the only problem at the moment is that I can't walk. During the time that this forsaken arrow has been stuck in my thigh, it's finally become infected and even if I wanted to yank the darn thing out; I don't have anything to work with in order to clean my wound. I may want to get out of here super badly, but I won't risk possibly bleeding out; I just hope that Rutless, Ryka or somebody will eventually come for me. Alas, I don't know how much more my body will be able to take, with starvation, dehydration and infection slowly rising; it will take a serious amount of luck for me to remain fighting. I must be pretty stupid, but I have to do something; I can't do nothing.

With just some crazy, stupid whatever is running inside of my mind, I attempt to stand; slowly but surely, I begin to gradually rise from the chair. My injured leg starts to wobble from the pressure of standing, "Uhh!" I grunt with discomfort; I feel my leg give in to the pain as I begin to fall-I quickly use the chair to catch myself. Monroe watches my performance, "Sweetheart, what are you doing?" he requests with a hint of confusion.

I somehow manage to remain standing, the chair has been a useful crutch and I take a deep breath to keep my focus to stay on my feet. I carefully motion forward as I slowly limp to Monroe's cell door; with each step—shots of pain stream up my leg to my thigh. "Ahh!" I wince for one step was a step too many, luckily, I managed to reach the door. Monroe studies me from head to feet, he is skeptical about the current situation. "Clarke, you can't walk; what makes you think that you'll be able to fight?" He questions with his sarcastic tone, honestly, I'm used to Monroe's smart-ass nature.

"I know, that's why you're going to help me escape," I remark with a smirk, "You're smart and you've made that evident."

"So, now you trust me all of a sudden?"

"Ha-ha, hell no I don't trust you," I laugh with slight amusement and as if I would place my complete and absolute in Niles Monroe; not even a chance. However, I can't make it out on this wounded leg; I'd be foolish to try and take Stormheart in my condition. "Besides, I know that you have a key."

Niles Monroe just responds with an amused smile, he then stands on his feet and for some odd reason he still has his cuffs around his wrists—I'm certain that he removed his shackles awhile back. I lean against a nearby wall, my leg is really in bad shape and the more I stand on it; the more discomfort and pain that follow. Niles hands the key to me and I unlock the door, "Oh Clarke, do my eyes deceive me?" Suddenly, I find myself locked within Stormheart's clutches; with her machete casually placed onto my throat. "Darling, you're making this harder than it needs to be."

I try to break her grip, but I am cut short as she squeezes onto me tighter; I suppose I knew that I wasn't getting far—With my energy in the lower levels, I simply don't have the strength to fight back. Stormheart escorts me back to my chair as she forces me to sit in it, I don't even resist because I know this isn't a battle I'm going to win. The Viking woman stands firmly in front of me, I wait for her to tie me up with ropes again—but she doesn't do that; instead she beams her "friendly" grin to me. "You know Clarke, when using the proper methods, you can discover all sorts of information, and this is just the simple use of observation." Stormheart remarks with a pleased look on her face, "Of course you've made it certain that you are not a subtle woman, even in your best attempts... well you are completely vulnerable."

I sneer a cold stare to the head dragon hunter, "What are you getting at?" I growl crossly. Jada Stormheart softly caresses a loose strand of my hair from my face, I grow slightly uncomfortable as I turn away from her hand; "Oh my, you have a flawless face Clarke, I hate that I must harm even a single hair."

"What?" I ask with confusion, suddenly Stormheart's hand smacks my cheek; which was something I hadn't expected nor prepared for.

"Hey!" Monroe shouts with a protective anger in his voice.

"Hold her down." Stormheart orders firmly as two of her hunters grab ahold of my arms and try as I might to resist; they are just clearly stronger than me. Jada turns to Niles Monroe for a moment, "What's wrong Daddy Monroe? Are you suddenly caring about your precious daughter?"

Monroe doesn't respond to Stormheart, narrow eyes and arched eyebrows express from him; "It's definitely a trying chance, now if only your daughter felt the same notion towards you." She chuckles deviously, "Well, we both know that will never come to pass; how can she care for someone who's never cared about her from the start?"

Monroe responds with a crooked smile; the man is sarcasm at its finest; "Oh Sweetheart, you seem to forget who you're talking to." He scoffs with amusement, "I am the master of mind manipulation, you are only a fraction of my capabilities—shall I mention the name Henrik?"

I take note of Jada's anger as it gradually rises, "You may mention him all that you wish, although there's nothing to mention—he is a mere coward."

"Jada Sweetheart, who's the fool in this manner? Are not certain that the coward is who look to in the mirror?" Monroe remarks deviously, I honestly have to give the man some credit; I think he's managed to get to the Viking woman.

"Niles Monroe, your words don't burn the skin on my body, and you have failed to sway my mind." Stormheart remarks with a firm tone of voice; however, I can't say that I believe her since that name caught her off.

"Tell me Jada, what would Daddy think of his precious daughter, what disappointment and shame he'd feel to know that his little Jada; the leader of dragon hunters." Monroe keeps up his mind tricks, just his voice and choice of words alone deem him successful. I'm not even the one who is being meddled with, yet I feel slightly uncomfortable; his methods work because they've worked before. Stormheart's rage increases as each word leaves Monroe's mouth, "You claim to know fear, well I enforce it, all I have to do is speak and they are the ones to destroy themselves apart; you don't believe your father is a coward—you're just afraid that he believes that you are a failure."

"Silence!" Stormheart bellows as she aims her crossbow at Monroe, he isn't fazed by this notion; in fact, it seems that he had expected this to be her reaction.

"Put the crossbow down Jada, we both know that you're not going to shoot me."

Reluctantly, Jada lowers her weapon as she places her attention to me and her men; "Now, before we were interrupted."

Monroe just chuckles with amusement, "That's what I thought Sweetheart." In an instant, Stormheart turns to Niles' direction as an arrow releases from her crossbow; I didn't see where the arrow hit him- I just heard his body hit the floor. I stare at his body as it lays motionless, and something in me grows fearful of the Viking woman; "No! Why did you do that?!" I request demandingly.

Stormheart casually saunters to us and she makes it perfectly clear that she is done playing games; "Let's get back to business!" Stormheart states resolutely. "Clarke, you know what I desire for, how do I get past the Icecadian fog?"

"I told you, I don't know!" I remark resolutely.

"I am going to ask you one final time. How do I get past the Icecadian fog?!" This time her patience is running thin with me.

"I don't know." I repeat crossly.

Stormheart's eyes shimmer of an angry green, we stare at each other for a few moments and I witness her eyes transition back to their hazel color. She leans in close to me, her voice whispers into my ear; "I want you to remember this moment, and know that I tried to reason with you."

"Prepare the iron." She directs one her men as he leaves to one of the corners of the room, he soon returns with a cauldron of hot coals—a glowing object in his hand that is a hot iron. I turn my attention back to Stormheart, "Clarke, after some major observations, I finally realized your deepest fear."

The man places the iron into the hot coals as they sit for a few seconds, a tightening sensation conquers my stomach as it aches with unsettling dread; "Darling, you are afraid of becoming a Monroe, you can't bear the thought of being associated with dear old daddy."

When the iron is removed from the cauldron, I recognize the Monroe symbol on it; I feel the pupils in my eyes widen. The hunter walks towards me with the iron in his hand, "That's the thing Clarke, when we are ashamed of our blood, we can hide our shame with skin, tissue and veins." Stormheart states casually, "But once I brand you with this iron, not even the simplest articles of clothing will be able to hide it."

Stormheart nods her head, as commanded the hunter inches forward with iron as it gets closer to my arm; I try to break away but I'm unsuccessful from the hunters who hold me down in the chair. "Please don't do this!" I plead with a hint of terror. This of course doesn't work because the iron almost touches my skin, I feel the heat off it.

"It doesn't have to be this way Clarke, I just need you to clarify something," Stormheart remarks casually. "I only need a Woolly Howl dragon to get past the fog."

My mind immediately registers the last statement, how did she know that; if she knows that this factor is true—all of Icecadia will be destroyed—I can't let that happen. "Stormheart, I told you that I don't know." I finally respond, she glances into my eyes as if she can read the very thoughts of my brain; and I was hoping that she isn't.

Stormheart beams a pleased smile, "No need to answer Clarke, your facial expression justifies my question, thank you kindly Darling." She signals the hunter to continue his task, an excruciating and burning pain presses firmly onto my arm; my flesh singes and I cry with a blood-curdling scream.

Ryka Henderson

When I first received the Terror mail about Clarke, my first action was to gather my things and now my former friend Jada Stormheart; she's kept my cousin as her captive—from the stories that I've heard about Jada. She better not harm Clarke, I know that what my heart wishes for and what my head predicts; well I'm afraid that my predictions will become true. I honestly don't know what to make of my old childhood friend, the whole idea of her being a dragon hunter is something that I never imagined; like Ptolemy I also stopped receiving letters from her years ago. Ptolemy came to terms with Jada's lifestyle choice, he pays no mind to the friendship that was once there; well because to him friendship was the thing that Jada lost.

I suppose that all the evidence leans toward this truth, a hard truth to accept but undeniably a truth nonetheless; I don't have time to determine the criminal lifestyle Jada chooses to be a part of—I must accept the fate of my former friend. Ptolemy and I fly on our dragons along with the Icecadian forces that we brought for the rescue mission. It is just two soldiers since the other clans brought reinforcements of their own, when we arrive to our meeting point; we begin to think of a plan to infiltrate. "What are we going to do?" Dagur questions with concern.

"Well, know that everyone is here, I was thinking that we split into different squadrons, that way we can take Stormheart from all angles." Hiccup determines with absolute.

"That will work, we may need some to stay behind; just in case we need a backup crew." Ptolemy approves with a nod of his head, and we come to an agreement with our plans of operation.

"Look, whatever we're going to do we need to take action now." Rutless remarks crossly; I determine the tension in his voice and I know that this whole thing has taken his toll on him. I offer an assuring smile, to ensure Rutless that everything will go accordingly.

"Easy Rutless, we will get her back and we won't stop until we have her." I encourage kindly.

"Hey do you guys see that?" Hiccup mentions as he points onward and we note of a Terrible Terror flying toward us. The tiny dragon perches onto Ptolemy's shoulder as he takes note of the piece of paper attached to his leg. Ptolemy thoroughly reads the note and he turns his attention to the rest of the team. 'Well, this can't be good."

"What is it Ptolemy?" Dagur questions curiously.

"Stormheart knows that we are here, the note says she wants to talk." Ptolemy states with slight nervousness. "She just wants three of us, Ryka and I must meet her on her ship."

"Okay, this is obviously a trap." Dagur remarks with skeptic tone in his voice, "How did she know we were here?"

"She must have seen one of us." Ptolemy remarks.

Wolf remains a float with his Monstrous Nightmare, Pyro, my uncle begins to think of something; we Hendersons have a certain look on our faces when we are entrapped within our thoughts. "Our best option is to do as the note says, our main priority is to rescue Clarke and we will stop at nothing."

Wolf and I exchange glances of understanding, we both know this is the only way to save her; if we don't do as Stormheart desires—I don't know what she may do. "It's settled, we no need to discuss this anymore."

"Yes, I agree with Ryka." Rutless states firmly.

"Good, because you're becoming with us."

When we arrive into Stormheart's shipyard, Ptolemy and I fly out into the center where Jada sits in her throne on the higher deck; "Luka, keep your guard up." I warn resolutely. The three of us land softly onto the large ship, I noticed in the air she was completely unguarded; which I found odd. I dismount off Luka as Ptolemy does the same, both Titus and Luka remain alert of the strange human. "Ryka Henderson and Ptolemy Dawson, what a lovely surprise to see you both!" Jada rises from her throne as she steps closer to us.

"Drop the formalities Jada, what is it that you want?" Ptolemy demands crossly.

"Oh Ptolemy, what harm is there in reconciling with old friends?" Jada questions casually, she adds a smile for good measure. "Is that any way to speak to a friend?"

Jada motions towards me, she wraps her arm as if we were suddenly best friends again; "Ryka, you have grown to be beautiful, and your Woolly Howl dragon; why he's beautiful too." I shrug her arm off as I shelter Luka from Jada. "You stay away from him." I remark with utmost seriousness.

"My Ryka, were you always this uptight?" Jada chuckles with amusement, "Don't worry your pretty little head Darling, I won't touch a blue wither on his head."

"Clarke, where is she?" I request demandingly.

"Ha-ha, so eager to save your little friend; so faithful—so noble."

"Jada! Where is Clarke?" I growl with slight irritation.

"I will give it to you Ryka, your little cousin she's a fighter, you Hendersons were always strong-willed, oh and stubborn as hell too."

Jada comes to full circle as she stands in front on me, her hand reaches for my face but I grab it before she does; why she seems obsessed with touching me is beyond my understanding but I immediately stop it. I note of her smile, it diminishes within seconds; "If you have hurt her."

"Oh my dear Ryka, I did exactly that and if you want to rescue her so badly; then go get her. " Jada smirks with satisfaction.

"What game are you playing Jada?" Ptolemy retorts demandingly.

"Ptolemy, you should know by now that I don't play games, I'm being mighty generous right now; I highly you suggest you take it before I change my mind."

Clarke Emerson

I don't know where it is that he came from, when I see the door open from upstairs and I hear his voice; Rutless rushes down to find me sitting in my chair. I feel the tears stream down my face, I have never been happier to see my loving boyfriend. "Rutless, you're really here, is it really you?" I whisper softly. Rutless kneels down to my level, he carefully strokes the loose strands of hair out of my eyes.

"Yes, it's really me and you're going to be okay," He softly kisses my forehead; then he wipes the tears from my eyes. He notices my condition, the arrow inside of my infected thigh and the—the Monroe insignia still glowing on my arm. "What did she do to you?"

Rutless places one arm around my waist, and one of my arms wraps around his shoulder as he escorts me to stand. The moment that pressure meets my leg, it gives out on me, "Ahh!" I wince, "Oh Rutless, it's no use I can't walk."

He takes it upon himself to carry me in his arms, so much of my energy has diminished from my body; so much that I didn't even notice him lift me off my feet. "Don't worry Clarke, you're safe." Rutless carefully walks out to Viper Flare who is stationed just outside the door. "We need to do something about your leg."

Rutless cautiously mounted onto Viper Flare's saddle as the Monstrous Nightmare carries us away, I find it difficult to remain awake as full images become simple flashes of light; when thoughts come across my mind—tears of shame build in my eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" I whisper softly.

Ryka Henderson

When Rutless appears with Clarke in his arms, Jada Stormheart lets out a loud whistle as a Dramillion dragon flies in and takes her; she didn't call for an ambush attack—she didn't even attempt to fight us. Which raises the question in my mind, "Was all of this too easy?" What person goes out of their way to kidnap someone and not attempt to fight back? Something else about the situation has a bigger meaning, however; we'll have to tend to that idea for another day. When Rutless lands onto the higher deck, he carefully slides off his saddle and an ever-exhausted Clarke rests in his arms. I quickly take notice of her infected leg, an arrow stuck into her thigh will blood dried out and puss built up; "Hey Clarke, it's me Ryka…" I whisper in a calm, soothing voice.

Clarke slowly opens her eyes, she sees me and a stream of tears begin to roll down her face; "Ryka—I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Rutless gently places her on the wooden floorboards, I softly caress lone strands of hair out of her eyes; "Hey, it's okay Clarke, I just need to clean your wound so we can transport you home." I encourage kindly, "You have nothing to apologize for."

It doesn't take long for me to prep my medical equipment from my saddlebag, I use a washcloth as I pour alcohol from my flask onto it; then I encourage Clarke to take a few swigs of the flask—she may need it for this. "Alright Clarke, this is going to sting a little bit." I kindly warn as I apply the sterilized washcloth to her thigh; I notice as she winces at the burning sensation but she knows this is the best way to clean her wound. Once I wipe away the dried up blood and puss, I prep the dressings to wrap her leg with—now comes the hard part arrow. "Clarke, I have to remove the arrow from your leg, it needs to come out." I remark with encouragement. "Ptolemy be ready to apply pressure to her leg, Rutless I need you to keep her calm while I pull the arrow out."

Both Ptolemy and Rutless nod their heads with understanding, I slowly take a deep breath; in and out before I begin. I firmly grab the arrow, just that alone sends a shot of pain up Clarke's leg, "Ahh!" She cries with discomfort and with that in mind I try to yank the arrow once; which the arrow barely moved. The damn thing is in pretty deep, "I'm sorry Clarke, put it had to come out," I apologize with slight butterflies in my stomach. I quickly pull myself together and I attempt at yanking the arrow a second time; a blood curdling scream and a hard pull—it was all over—it was done.

Ptolemy Dawson

After Ryka jerked the arrow from Clarke's leg, immediate action took place to stop the bleeding and then to cleanly wrap her leg for the trip to Wenslock. Once that was taken care of Ryka ordered Rutless to rush Clarke to Hana and her mother to get her medical attention; without another word came from Ryka as she turned to walk away. I decided to give her some space while I washed my hands of blood, when I return to the higher deck Ryka paces back and forth with the arrow still in her hand. I know what's going on inside of her brain, so I take it upon myself to ease it; I walk to her as I grab ahold of her hand.

The gesture catches her off guard, she glances at my hand as I remove the arrow from hers; her eyes meet up with mine. "Ryka, you know you can't blame yourself for this." I ensure with encouragement, "You healed Clarke and now she will be safe."

Many signs of uncertainty read across Ryka's face, many different emotions conquer her judgement and I'm well familiar with the crazed thoughts flowing inside of her head. "You know I didn't want to believe you… about Jada being evil…" she trails from her sentence. "I guess a part of me wanted to believe that she still had good in her—but I was clearly wrong about that."

I quickly toss the arrow aside, Ryka's hand trembles with anger-driven shakes; I place my hand into hers and she squeezes tightly; soon her grip loosened as she gradually calms herself down. "Jada will not get away with this, I promise that she will pay for what she's done."

Without much thought, Ryka wraps her arms me and she welcomes me into her embrace; I return the favor as I do the same—holding her closely.


	12. Chapter 12:A Hidden Flame

Tales of Icecadia

Chapter 12: A Hidden Flame

Wolf Henderson

When our rescue mission deemed successful, Clarke was immediately taken to Wenslock to receive medical attention; while the rest of our team searched the empty shipyard for other prisoners. Aside from the ship that Rutless found Clarke in, the entire fleet of ships were completely deserted; Jada Stormheart was the only other person aboard before she took off on a Dramillion dragon. When everything seemed to be clear, we regrouped in the center of the shipyard to speak of important matters; "So Stormheart just released Clarke, no guards, no counterattacks and with an empty shipyard?" Dagur scoffs with slight amusement, "Am I the only one who finds this strange?"

"No Dagur, all of us find it odd; why would she do this?" Astrid questions curiously and with slight confusion. "All of this seems too easy."

"Well, the way I see it; we got Clarke back—I mean it doesn't matter how we did, it's all the matter that we actually got her back." I remark with ease, I'll admit that Jada letting her prisoner free was rather strange; however, we need to figure out where she disappeared to—surely the dragon hunter has more up her conniving sleeve. Mala and Taylon joined Rutless as they safely escorted Clarke back to Wenslock, Eira and Hana will be able to do more for her there; my niece has been mostly quiet the entire conversation. I noticed that she and Ptolemy have been around each other frequently, I determined from Ryka meddling with the arrow in her hand; that an explosion of thoughts and emotions were running through her.

That Ptolemy Dawson, he sure does seem to have a soft spot for her, and I've seen similar qualities that reflect from my niece; she shares the same ideal towards the Icecadian Commander. I noted as he carefully removed the arrow from her hand, just the simple gesture alone encouraged her to calm down; I slightly smiled for I've witnessed this display before—the same my brother carried for Eira. The same display that I carried for my wife Octavia, I turned away from them as they embraced each other; a hidden flame beginning to take form.

"I don't know what to expect, but I know that this isn't over—not yet at least." Ryka remarks firmly. "We need to prepare for whatever may come, everyone needs to go home to rest; be with friends and family; for now we obtain victory."

"That sounds like a great idea, after that we'll gather warriors and they'll be ready for combat." Hiccup replies with a serious tone of voice. He takes his medallion from around his neck, he notes of little Lexa on it; he gently kisses it. Astrid gently grabs his hand, as she beams a warming smile, "Don't worry Hiccup, we'll be home soon; I miss her too."

Clarke Emerson

When I first woke up, I found myself inside of a bedroom with a blanket covering my body; I must've been more exhausted than I imagined. The last thing that I can recall was when Rutless, Ryka and Ptolemy freed me from my prison, and I remember the pain I endured when Ryka pulled the arrow from my leg; I knew that it was a necessary call on her part—but it still made me squirm as she removed it. I must have fallen asleep on the ride here, after the idea crossed my mind; I immediately sit up from my laying position on the bed. I pull the warm blanket as I lift it from my legs, I take note of the bandages that are symmetrically wrapped around my injured thigh; which by my observations is slightly swollen.

"Uhh, my head," I groan softly as I gently massage my temples with my fingertips; perhaps immediately shooting straight up from bed—well it certainly wasn't a great idea. The sudden sound of my voice arouses Rutless, he was currently sitting in a chair at the head of my bed; he was resting his head close to my pillow—a small smile beams across my lips at the simple and kind gesture. He lifts his drowsy head of brown, curly locks and his eyes slowly open from his deep slumber; he roars out a small yawn before he begins to speak. "Hey, you're awake." Rutless remarks with relief.

"Hey Sleepyhead," I lightly smile at my boyfriend, I have no doubt that he's stuck by me while I was entangled with sleep; I can't imagine all the sleepless nights Rutless has endured while the whole Stormheart incident was taking place. Rutless can't seem to shake away the restlessness that displays plainly on his face, purple, baggy eyelids droop loosely and I feel a sense of concern for him. "Are you feeling better?" Rutless questions.

I take my hand as my fingers caress his wild, brunette locks of hair, aside from my throbbing head and my aching leg, I'm feeling a little better; "Yeah, I am." I reply with my smile still on my lips, I determine the look on Rutless' face, he seems relieved of my answer.

"That's good." He remarks with a simple smile, I take note as Rutless' thoughts begin to conquer his brain; he reaches for a cup of water from the bedside table, he offers the beverage to me. I kindly take the cup, which is sweating of tiny streams of water on the exterior, I notice a medium chuck of ice floating inside of it; without further thought I press my lips to the brim and take a swig. I never imagined that the simple taste of water would be so quenching, my body shutters in response to the coldness of the ice; "Hana says that will help replenish your energy, and that you're demanded to catch up on your sleep."

"I can't say I can disagree with her, where is everyone?" I ask curiously.

"Everyone is taking a break, Wolf, Kodi and Harlow needed to attend to some business at Wenslock Military; and Eira and Hana are in the living room." Rutless explains. "Ryka and Ptolemy are waiting in the living room as well; she wanted to see you when you woke up."

I think about what Rutless said, I would be lying if I didn't admit that I am ashamed to face Ryka right now; after my stupid mistake with Jada Stormheart, because of me she has information that will soon destroy Icecadia. I forget about my current ailments, instead thoughts of uncertainty begin to flow inside my head; I can only imagine the disappointment that my cousin will hold for me—I let my entire team down. Jada Stormheart knows how to infiltrate past the Icecadian mists and it's all my fault.

When the bedroom door opens, Ryka and Ptolemy walk to opposite sides of the bed, Ryka walks on the side Rutless remains stationed in his chair; Ptolemy stands by the end of the bed on the left side. The first thing that Ryka does is embrace me into a friendly hug, I am reluctant to wrap my arms around her, with the same gesture in return; after little thought I decide to respond with the same action. "Clarke, thank Thor that you're okay." Ryka remarks with the sound of relief in her voice, "I'm glad that you made it home safely."

The moment Ryka releases me from the comforts of her embrace, I reply with a simple grin and I only hope that I can contain my uneasiness. "Yeah… Thank Thor." The throbbing in my head resurfaces as I massage my temples once more, Rutless hands me the cold mug of water, "Here, you need to drink, you need to keep yourself hydrated." I only obey without fight or lip, I look to the flowing liquid, it brings me back to Stormheart's ship; I have more than just the Stormheart ordeal to meddle with—there's something else that I know and for the time being, no one needs to know about it. The man was too smart for them, he even managed to fool Jada with his clever gimmicks, after her men drug his body from his prison cell; Niles knocked them both unconscious. Just like that Niles Monroe was free, turns out Stormheart was a lousy shot, her emotional outburst was her mistake.

That's when I realized Jada's weakness, it's her emotions that get the better of her and because of her failure to contain her anger; it's allowed an open window for Niles to escape from—and he knew that. Irony surfaces to play its cruel game, while my emotions seem to be getting the better of me, I can't fight the tears that stream down my face; my head shamefully hangs low as I stare at the burn mark on my arm. I have done some horrible things, I allowed for Monroe to escape; I am the reason that Stormheart will destroy Icecadia—she will harm innocent people and dragons—it's… it's my fault.

"Hey, hey, hey, Clarke what's wrong?" Ryka questions with concern, she places herself to sit down on the bed, she takes her hand to raise my head; our glances meet with one another. "Do you need me to get Hana?"

"I'm so sorry…" I begin to choke on my tears, I don't understand what's going on with me at the moment; but quite frankly I don't entirely care.

"Clarke, you have nothing to apologize for, you've done nothing wrong."

"No, I did do something wrong, it's my fault Ryka… it's my fault."

Rutless takes my hand as he holds it tightly, I feel the tenderness of his lips kiss my skin; "Clarke, what are you talking about?"

"Stormheart, she knows… she knows how to get past the Icecadian fog," I confess with shame, "I'm so sorry Ryka."

There isn't an immediate answer from my cousin, Rutless and Ptolemy both carry the same look of concern as Ryka does, I am surprised when Ryka wipes the tears from my face and she just embraces me once again. The tears of my eyes continue to pour, "I tried not to tell her, somehow she read my mind, I tried not to tell her."

"Clarke, this is not your fault, I'm just glad that you told me this." Ryka encourages soothingly, I am not sure as to why, but there is something inside me that feels a sense of relief from her warm words. "All that matters now, is that you regain your strength, and I'll make sure that Hana and my mother do whatever they can to help you."

Ryka Henderson

Journal Entry: Sitting and Waiting

I'm back once more, however; I must admit I've spent less and less time writing in this book, and to be honest I appreciate that I haven't turned to this journal. While it's been known to be a helpful method to jot down your thoughts onto paper; it's also a curse in its own strange and twisted way. I strongly believe that my dependence on opening these forsaken pages is dissolving slowly within each new day, and it's a major weight that has lifted itself off my shoulders. After Clarke shared with me about her encounter with Jada, we now know what Stormheart's next move with be, but we still have no trace of her or of her whereabouts; we don't even have knowledge on when she will strike.

There's not much more that we can do now, Icecadia, Berk and the rest of the clans must wait patiently for the dragon hunter to resurface; in the meantime all the clans are peacefully with their friends and families. For in the next morning, warriors and their dragons will be sent to Icecadia to help protect the icy mist, I want to do more but I have no idea on what to do. I wanted to stay home on Wenslock, apparently Wolf, Hana and my mother have forgotten that I'm still the chief, Clarke insisted that I return to Icecadia because my few days still weren't up on the agreement; I was determined to remain in Hana's household to take care of my cousin.

All of my family admitted to me that I am the one keeping the coalition alive, they also seem to have forgotten that this wasn't a one person decision, it took multiple people to come to these agreements. Anyway, I returned to Icecadia with Ptolemy and now we just wait—for now we will attend to a small get together with some of the people of Icecadia, a special foyer for social events in the ice fortress. Everyone in the place encouraged for me to show up, well I suppose I should put this book down now—wish me luck.

~Ryka Henderson

Ptolemy and I met up at the social event, a simple party with a massive feast of chicken and fish dinner, the aroma of assorted spices fill the warm air; a little bar is set up for children and a little bar for the adults to drink—both alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages. I talked to the Icecadian healer lady, Anandi possesses vast knowledge on medical skills and things in that nature, she's even taught me information that I didn't know; if only Clarke was here to have a conversation with the woman. I've been helping her mostly when I tend to the infirmary and it's been one of the things that I can do. Anandi raves how much of she appreciates my generous aides with patients, "The other healers just adore having you, Evanna would be proud." She remarks with delight in her voice.

"Evanna was a healer too?" I ask with determination, I must admit that being in Icecadia has allowed me to learn about my Henderson family. My grandparents were a major deal around here, Magnar, my grandfather was the last commander of Icecadia; this was before Ptolemy's father was passed down the throne shortly after Magnar passed. Originally, my father would be the next Commander in line to lead the people of Icecadia, but since he was already chief of Wenslock—my father kindly rejected the offer of Commander. Henceforth, Virgil Dawson became the next Commander, I suppose my father felt that it was his responsibility to put his people of Wenslock first.

"Yes my Dear, Evanna devoted her time and effort into our home in any way she possibly could," Anandi replies with a warm smile on her face, she's not that much older than my mother; the start of wrinkles begin to take form on her forehead and cheeks. Her skin may age within time, but her spirit is as fresh as the cool dewdrops on the spring blades of grass; "If she wasn't training warriors or teaching the children, she'd be aiding to the patients of the infirmary—just having her around was better than any medicine."

The moment that Anandi was finished with her story, we eventually part ways she strolls to a group of friends and I make to Ptolemy and he is accompanied with Rayna, I can't help but laugh as they dance together. It seems the more Rayna's hanging with Ptolemy or me, the more she begins to open herself up, she hasn't tried to socialize with any other children but she's having fun tonight. I just stand by as I watch the two dance away, Rayna beams a giggling smile at me as I return the gesture. Ptolemy extends his hand out to me, I glance at his hand for a moment, my gaze leads to his face; a smile illuminates brightly with delight that displays in his soft, blue eyes. "Come on Princess, take a load off."

A part of me wants to decline to the festivities, simply because we need to keep watch for Jada, as much as I want to have fun; "Ptolemy, shouldn't we be looking out for Jada?"

"It will be alright, I have my best warriors on extra security," Ptolemy encourages with look of assurance, "Come on Ryka, have some fun while you still can."

Just as I was determined to reject to it, a simple raise of his eyebrow is all it takes, I soon find myself giving in to his blue eyes and I place my hand into his as we are wrapped into each other's clutches. Was it convenient that the band begin to slow down the music, probably but I didn't entirely care about that; one moment I was ready to fight and to defend and in the next I am allowing for the constant worry and lingering strife to release from me. For a short while, my muscles relax within each second I spend dancing, my head soon free of cluttering thought and just much needed rest and relaxation.

"Hey Ptolemy." I begin.

"Yes Princess?" He remarks with a smile.

"Thank you." I state as I lean in to kiss him on his cheek, I don't know why I did that, I just know that it felt right to do so. This surprised Ptolemy a little bit, a red color slightly makes his face blush, and at this given moment—well it's crazy that all times and places—something so familiar yet so different has surfaced. Why here? Why now? In that moment, my thoughts flow everlasting and so many questions begin to rise from within my head—and my heart. Which is the one for me to trust, in a unexpected second our lips meet and it looks like my heart is taking control.

Ptolemy Dawson

When the party began to die down, Rayna dismissed herself to Ryka's sleeping quarters and I escorted Ryka with her hand in mine; I brought her to my sleeping quarters. We were finally alone with just the two of us, I don't know what came over me, Ryka's face was so pure of amazement and beauty and I just inched forward. My lips pressed firmly against hers and I didn't hesitate and she didn't resist from the gesture, I suppose that we both knew that the moment was right. We both removed our armor, my white long sleeve shirt stretches over my head, and Ryka's side braid comes undone. Just waves of her curly hair reaches out to her lower back, the way her jade green eyes glimmer against the firelight; I carefully stroke a loose stand of hair out of her face.

A series of kisses, a peaceful night with a spark that ignited itself tonight, I have no idea what it means, all I know is that I don't want this to end. When we pull away a few inches, I note of us; Ryka's arms are wrapped around my neck, one of my hands is placed onto her waist and one hand is gently holding her cheek. A simple laugh leaves Ryka's mouth, I can't help but release a laugh as well, I lead her to the end of my bed, she didn't hesitate to follow along, I sit onto it and I stretch onto the rest of the bed. Another series of kisses begin, with Ryka's body pressed onto mine; she leans in closer.

When we finish, we just lay on the bed with the covers, Ryka rests with her head placed on my chest, my arms are wrapped around her body. Tonight was something incredible, we both needed a break, a moment to recollect and to rest; what we found is something so much more. Perhaps we were meant to be, or maybe this was a "once in a lifetime" kind of ordeal. Either way, I want this feeling, this flame to burn everlasting, I now know that Ryka has similar feelings. I look down to her as she peacefully sleeps, I have been playing with her hair as that was enough to get her to close her eyes. I beam brightly as slumber will be easy tonight, "Ptolemy, go to sleep." Ryka mumbles under her breath, and I laugh softly. "Yes, Princess."


	13. Chapter 13: Bruises

Tales of Icecadia

Chapter 13: Bruises

Ava Dawson

It has been three whole days since that Ryka girl, and my brother flew off to save a former captive of Stormheart's; it was Ryka's friend Clarke Emerson who had held her own to protect my home—unfortunately, Jada had succeeded in getting what she wanted. There's a major rumor going around Icecadia about how the dragon hunter had fled from the scene before she could be stopped, and there's a slight panic spreading throughout our ice fortress; it's also been three whole days that my boyfriend Camry has been her with me—so far my brother hasn't found out about him. Thankfully, because Ptolemy would kill us both if he knew that Camry was here on Icecadia, for now, we remain in our hidden quarters as we begin to discuss our plans; "Ava, I have to head back to Stormheart she'll grow suspicious of my whereabouts; I've been gone for as long as it is." Camry remarks with seriousness.

"I know you do, I'm just hesitant you'll be in trouble if you go back; besides you don't even know where she's disappeared to—she won't be at the shipyard," I reply nervously, I was trying my best to hide the shakiness in my voice.

He carefully caresses my face with one hand, I press my cheek into his palm gently; he offers a warm smile, "I'll be in more trouble if I don't go back, and that will destroy everything we've planned; you know this Ava."

"Yes, Okay, you're right, you're right, but if something were to happen to you and I wasn't around to—" I feel tears slowly building in my eyes, I understand the consequences if Camry doesn't return but I still can't help but worry a little bit. Camry wipes the tears from my eyes and he embraces me in his arms, the warmth of his body and mine made me feel better; he whispers softly in my ear. "Nothing will happen to me, I promise you Ava; I promise I'll be careful."

After that we press our lips to each other's as we end it on a kiss, I felt the warmth of my cheeks as they begin to blush; "I love you, Ava." After those words left his mouth, a little bit of my nerves begin to settle down, for I know things will be okay and Camry is capable enough to get himself out of ever need be. I look over at his Woolly Howl who waits patiently for Camry and me to finish our goodbyes, Everest will be there to keep Camry safe— I think to myself "It'll be okay Ava, it'll be okay."

"I love you too." I reply with a simple kiss on his cheek and he then mounts onto Everest's back; I watch as the two fly off into the icy mist. Just like that, they were both gone and I must return inside of Icecadia. Hopefully my brother and Ryka will be ready for our meeting in the morning, we have no idea when or where Stormheart will attack next; we need to be ready for whatever may happen—so far we haven't seen or heard from her in the last couple of days. I can't lose my home because of her, and thanks to that Clarke girl, she now knows how to get past our main line of defense; if that were me I would die before helping that sinister Stormheart! I guess Clarke was too weak to handle that, I would never fall under the way she did, serves us right for trusting outsiders— I'm bet if we never made this alliance my people and my home would be safe.

Ptolemy says this whole ordeal with be beneficial for us, that these clans will help us and all they've done is make things worse for Icecadia; my brother is just too infatuated with Ryka that he's completely distracted and blinded by ignorance. Ryka has done nothing except help some patients at the infirmary and at as if she's a successful leader—she can't even take care of her own people—how in the hell is she supposed to help people and customs she barley knows? If she believes that she'll be anything like her grandmother, then she is sadly mistaken, Ryka will never be one of us no matter what blood flows within her veins. She has the symbol of my people, but she'll never live up to what it represents, the bravery and dedication it takes to be an Icecadian Guardian.

I may seem prejudice towards our new friend, but I have been apart of this place my entire life; busting my ass to get to where I am— that took years of training and hard work to achieve. I had to earn my way to soon become a Commander. And an outsider is above the law because of a burn mark on her arm and the name she soils to the cold ground. Her grandparents were legends in Icecadia, and I don't see another legend here.

Ryka Henderson

I was within Ptolemy's arms, he was holding me close with my head underneath his chin; the warmth from our bodies lying together—it was heaven sent. For once in a long time, I had felt safe and any possible fears had dissolved into the air; I suppose this is what I had needed to release all the tension from these last couple days. Just for a couple of hours, peace was at its finest with Ptolemy's lips pressed onto mine and to have someone to hold was enough to escape. I'd be fooling myself if I didn't say that I found enjoyment out of it; there was something about being with Ptolemy that was so much better.

I believe that the two of us being together again has been good for me and him, and he's been helpful with me and my craziness—the best part is he is always there. There's never a moment when I don't feel comfortable around Ptolemy, I don't have to hide a certain part of myself and every encounter is genuine. He's also shared with me some of the burdens that he had to deal with, Ptolemy doesn't normally share these things with anyone else; not even his sister. The lost of his father was brought up, he never wanted Ava to seem him emotional— he released some anger from the conversation. "I was so furious with my father, for so many years he was just silent… I begged him to say something for so long." This was the same night that we visited the Icecadian Archives, we had spent most of that time talking and since I had shared a hurtful part of my past— I encouraged him to share something with me.

"I could've gone on with my life without him, but I pled for him to take care of my sister—and he just couldn't do it—his own daughter who needed him!" Ptolemy growled as his face turned red, he tried his best to remain calm, there were tears building up in his eyes; "The night that he died, that was the last time he had spoken to me and Ava; by that time— I couldn't— I couldn't…" Then a tear dripped onto his face, I knew it was hurting him to talk about his parents, but he needed to let it out just like I had. Only Thor knew how long he had been bottling up his feelings, he probably did it for Ava's sake and I could understand why he did it. "Ptolemy, it's okay I'm here and you don't have to hide your feelings anymore— please I want to hear it." I encourage with a soothing voice, "I want to help you, please allow me to do that."

Ptolemy took a deep breath before he continued, I believe he understood that I wasn't going anywhere either, that if he could stand through my crazy story; then I could stay for his story as well. " I couldn't forgive him, even in his final moments— he was just like my mother when she left. And I couldn't forgive her either." After that he was done talking, he allowed for me to gather all of the information he had shared with me; I saw another tear run down his cheek. It was crazy for him, he had to raise his sister on his own without his mother or father to help him; that was probably never apart of his plan, but he did it anyway. He's been beating himself about the whole thing, blaming himself for why his parents spilt up, for why his mother left and for why his father dropped silent. Ptolemy never told Ava or anyone else that before, he took the fault for something that wasn't his doing.

"Ptolemy, you shouldn't take responsibility for something that was out of your control; I admire that you took care of your sister all these years." I replied with encouragement, "But what happened with your parents is not your fault, your mother made the decision to leave, your father chose to remain speechless; but you made the decision to make sure Ava still had a family."

Ptolemy didn't respond to me, instead he just listened to me and what I had to say; I placed my head onto his shoulder, I put my hand into his and held it tightly. "You're trying to find a way to forgive them, but when are you going to forgive yourself? You just need to face your fears, tell her what you've told me; face your sister."

"Like you've faced your family?" Ptolemy questioned with hurt in his voice, he gives me an irritated expression, and I understood why he did that because I was in no position to speak about facing my fears. I just nod my head in agreement, "No, you're absolutely right— I am scared to face my family, I'm afraid that they'll treat me differently, I'm afraid that they will always see me as weak because of one bad experience…"

"And that's all they'll see you as… weak!" The sound of a mighty voice roars loudly and everything around me becomes dark, total blackness engulfs me and my surroundings; I can't see what is in front of me. I feel the heavy beating of my heart, my lungs are just gasping for air and sweat pours from my head to my feet; a sudden tightening of my veins with a crushing pain. Flashing images come flying in, a familiar scenery enters my head, "I knew this would happen." Monroe said these words to me right before— "Ahh!" A familiar pain reaches my limbs and my entire body felt on fire, my legs clasped from underneath me as I hit the ground. "No! This isn't real… I was healed…"

"And yet you choose to remain broken, for an intelligent girl you're very naïve." The voice remarks with a cynical laugh, as if they enjoyed seeing me suffer in discomfort. I try my hardest to shake away the hurtful burden, it just lingers and settles into my body; I attempt to stand but I am cut short with a kick to my ankles. "Just look at you, a pathetic piece of human flesh, why do you choose to fight an ailment that's no longer there?!"

So many emotions run through me, rage and fear take over in my mind and heart; I don't understand what's going on— how did I get here? I pick myself off the ground and I manage to stand on my feet with my legs a little wobbly, but I was able to do it. "Who are you? What are you?" I shout demandingly, "Show yourself, or I will or I will…" Just before I can finish my sentence I'm rammed into my ribs by something lurking in the dark; this sends me tumbling to the ground again. I gasp for the air that has left my body, my breathing becoming heavier; "Or you'll what my Darling, we both know that you're too weak to fight back; every time you step up—you'll just be knocked right back down."

I try to use my keen vision to spot the person behind the voice, another sharp pain shoots through my veins again—more intense than the last. I can't help but cry from the excruciating feeling, another image flashes in my face, it was of the battle of Wenslock; Monroe was standing as he was glorifying his work when he thought I'd die at his feet. "No! Monroe is gone, the battle is over, this isn't real!"

"Oh but it is very real Ryka! The very thing you keep running from it is all real, and yet you have the gall to tell other people to face their fears!" The voice roars in my ear, "What makes you so much better than them? You get to preach lessons and they don't apply to you? Is that it Ryka?" I feel a kick into my stomach as I clasp onto the ground again, "Uhh," I groan with a series of coughs, for every time that I'm knocked down I try to push myself back up—I'm not sure as to why.

"I said "who are you?" I remark with slight impatience, the voice just deviously laughs at my question and a single hand caresses my face. "Why Ryka, I'm your friend and I'm here to help you."

"We are not friends, what do you want from me?" I shout with rage.

"Oh my Dear, we are closer than you may think and I'm only here because you want me to be." The voice replies with pleasure. "Now, time for round three."

"Round three?"

Another shot of pain blasts into my body and the restriction of my veins becomes tighter, "Ahh! Make it stop!" I try to hide the terror in my voice, within each new session my body and mind become tired as my body aches from inside. There are tears that build up in my eyes, I fight the urge to given into my discomfort; "What's the point? Even after years have passed by, you will never get past this pain!"

The voice begins to speak, "You will always be broken, and no amount of writing or running will fix that—and you know that!"

"That's not true, I have friends, family—" I am interrupted before I can finish talking.

"Family? You don't have a relative to help you, even if you did what makes you think they'd help you now?" The voice questioned with a scoff, "You ignore Hana when she tries to advise you how to heal, you've become a drunken fool like Wolf, you won't give Clarke a chance when she tries to get you to speak of your troubles."

"I just don't want to burden them with…" I reply with slight embarrassment.

"And what about Kodi? The boy only loved you so much, that he was willing to help you during your recovery time; and you never gave him the chance to be there for you." The voice chuckles deviously, "No wonder he gave up on you, I would too if my girlfriend wouldn't trust me enough to be your support system; maybe that Harlow will be a better lover to Kodi than you."

I take my hands to block out the words from entering my brain, "Just get out of my head!" I'm done with you!" I yell furiously. Another round made its way into my body once again, I feel the tears bursting from my eyes as they stream down my face; "Oh Darlling, but I'm not done with you! You need to stop running away and face your past or you'll always be like this—broken and battered."

"No, please just stop this, please…" I have never felt like this before, is this some crazy premonition or a insane nightmare? Whatever it is, I can't escape it and I don't know if I ever will. "This will all end, once you allow it to; you keep on holding onto this burden and it'll never go away."

The voice begins to whisper in my ear, "You can't be fixed if you choose to be broken."

"You think that I chose to live this way, I almost died because of Monroe and it scared me! He did this to me!" I cry with anger-driven tears.

"Monroe may have poisoned you, but only you allow for that to overcome you, only you allow for what he did get the better of you!" The voice remarks crossly. "It's your choice, stand up and fight! Or falter and get defeated!"

I don't respond to this mysterious voice, I just let the tears come falling from my face, "I don't know okay, I just don't know…" I state as I choke up on the bitter and salty tears, "I used to think I always knew the answer, but I just don't know."

"You pathetic weakling, you need to open your eyes and wake up!"

"Ryka, wake up!" I hear Ptolemy's faint voice, soon the mysterious voice that was haunting me begins to fade away. "Ryka, Wake up!" With that I jolt up in the bed, my heart is beating at a fast rate and I realize that the tears from my dream are real in the waking world. I open my eyes to see that Ptolemy was right beside me as he was trying to wake me up, "Hey, easy it's okay Ryka, it was just a bad dream whatever happened, it's over. " He encourages soothingly, he then begins to gently rub my back for comfort; I take a couple of deep breaths to try and to calm down.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to— I just…" I reply with slight embarrassment. The tears can't seem to stop, and I try my best to bat them away with my eyelashes. Ptolemy eases me to lean onto his chest, I feel his chin rest onto my head as he gently kisses the top of it. "It's okay, no need to apologize, whatever it is that you saw, I promise you it'll be alright."

I cherished the warmth of Ptolemy as he is holding me close, my ear was against his chest as I can hear the beating of his heart; the soft breathing of his lungs. I wrap my arms around his waist and slowly I was feeling better again, "Thank you." With that I kiss Ptolemy on his lips and it is simply divine, when we break from our kiss I whisper into his ear, "You have such a caring heart, and it's one of the things I love about you."

Ptolemy gives me his charming Dawson, smile all complete with his flirtatious eyebrow and he softly whispers into my ear; "You have relentless spirit, one that can't be touched and that's one of the things I love about you." Within minutes we soon fell asleep again, I see that Ptolemy is with me and no matter what nightmares come, he'll be here to help me. I soon fall into a deep slumber again.

"Hehe, a relentless spirit? More like a spineless cowardice, you sleep now Ryka but we'll meet again soon enough." The voice remarks with preference, "Sweet dreams my Dear."


	14. Chapter 14: Salvation: Part 1

Tales of Icecadia

Chapter 14:Salvation: Part 1

Clarke Emerson

It's a cloudy and cool, autumn day here on Wenslock, the freezing wind has stripped the trees of their leaves, and the evergreens' pine needles remain their rich, green state with no regards of the upcoming winter— for now everything has become a waiting game. Only time will tell what is to become of Stormheart and the battle for Icecadia; many of us are anxious because we don't know what will come of any of this. For the time being, people of Berk, Wenslock, Icecadia and our other allies have sent out patrols; as dragon riders keep watch for the dragon hunter to make her appearance. Ryka has even took it upon herself to take charge in the search; she had dropped by to see me for a short time—what started as a thoughtful visit turned into a heated conversation. "You are not going anywhere Clarke, we are done talking about this!" She remarked resolutely, "You are in no condition to fight, and I won't allow for you to hurt yourself again."

We had made simple talk about small things; then I decided to bring up fighting against Stormheart and how I wanted to help— that's when things went south. I can't help it, how can I when I'm partially responsible for the disasters that had transpired; the least that I could do it lend a hand to clean up my own mess. Many thoughts raced wildly in my head, emotions of guilt and shame overcame me as they exploded within— "Please Ryka, I need to do this!" I exclaimed, I remember practically begging my cousin to listen to me— if she were standing in my position she'd want to do the same thing. She'd want to place all her challenges aside to fight for what's right, and to put her troubled mind at ease; I couldn't help but feel guilty for this whole ordeal.

"No Clarke, it's too dangerous for you to fight with your injury; you need to stay here and recover." Ryka declared, and it seemed no matter how hard I pled; the harder she pressed her foot down on the situation. I understand that my injuries are a setback, but I don't care about that— I also know what my body can handle. It's not me being foolish, it's take charge for my mistakes— I just have to do this. "I know it sounds crazy, but I won't feel better until things are right—please listen to my words." I replied with determination. "Clarke, you are going nowhere and that is final— we are done with this!" Ryka said with a serious tone in her voice, she was growing irritated because she was completely against me going into battle for Icecadia; she rose from her seat and walked towards the bedroom door.

Except this time it seemed that she was demanding rather than suggesting me to stand down, I grew sour from the way she carried herself around here—the audacity to act as if she had some authority over me all of a sudden. "Well I'm not done talking about it, who are you to order me around?" I remarked with annoyance, and that's when the tensions started to rise; Rutless remained quiet throughout our conversation. I could tell that he was reading me and preparing himself, Ryka just remained with her back towards me as she turns her head slightly; she makes focus of me. "You may not understand it, but I'm only doing this for your own good," Ryka scoffed with amusement. "Maybe you're willing to hurt yourself, but I'm not." I rolled my eyes at her typical statement, from where I stand she really has no room to speak.

"That isn't your decision to make, and you don't own me Ryka," I state crossly, "Besides I'm not taking orders from our mentally-damaged Chief."

"Clarke!" Rutless exclaimed with disapproval as he tried to shut me up, "Stop it now!"

"No, it's high time someone put Ryka in her place!" I brushed Rutless' hand away as he tried to settle me down—but failed. Ryka placed her entire attention to me, she didn't say anything to me as she allowed for me to finish my rant; I let her have it. "You can barely take care of yourself, what makes you think you're fit to tell anyone anything?" Ryka just remained silent while I vented and I made my points across; " And once we're done here, you'll just run away from your problems just like you did five months ago!"

Rutless stood into the argument, he glanced crossly at me as he urged me to stop talking; "Clarke, that's enough." He remarked resolutely, but I wasn't finished yet; "You need to grow up Ryka, face reality before you end up truly alone; you can't order me around because you don't get to talk to me like that!"

Once I was finished it was quiet for a slow moment, Ryka carefully registered everything that I had preached to her; however, she didn't seemed fazed by my words. My dear cousin took a deep breath as if she was preparing herself to speak, as she exhaled and opened her eyes she gave her response. "You want reality? Well if you make the decision to fight; then I can't stop you from doing so," she paused for a moment. "Just know that if you do, and you get hurt again the infection in your leg will only get worse; and we will have to amputate it!"

Suddenly the room grew quiet, there was a part of me that was fed up with Ryka as if anything she had to say could really scare me— but I also knew that she's just as proficient in medical things as I am, and she so happened to be right in that case. "You are fortunate that Hana and my mother were able to treat your wound well before, had that arrow had stayed in your leg for another day you wouldn't lost it; you have a smart brain Clarke you should use it."

I rolled my eyes, I admit that I was acting out of pettiness and perhaps it was a bit childish to be that way; I realize now how I made things worse for us. At the time I wasn't willing to listen to reason, thinking back on it now—well all of Ryka's arguments were in the right and I just wasn't. "You are such a coward Ryka, do believe that this will change the fact of your carelessness?" I scoffed with annoyance, "You can't even take care of your own self, you have no room to speak otherwise; well there's a difference in being relentless and simply being arrogant—you are just a foolish as me."

"You can say whatever you wish Clarke, but we are done having this discussion." Ryka left the room after that statement, and that was the end of that. It's been three hours since all of that happened, and the tensions have been heavy, Rutless had taken some time to get some sleep while I took the liberty to walk outside the house; I've been siting on a chair on Hana's front porch. The cool autumn breeze is a peaceful sensation as the scent of strong pine lingers around; the rays of sun beams onto my skin with its warmth, and things seem better. Ever since I've been on bed rest, most of my strength has replenished, and I feel like my normal self again—with the exception of my leg of course.

With the damage that it had endured, it will take a good fraction of time to properly heal— as much as I hate to admit it; I know that Ryka was right about everything she said. If I went into battle now, my injury would only get worse, and if I did hurt it again— well I know what would happen. Even Rutless and I went at it, "You know you took it too far," he remarked with displeasure.

"What I was just saying what needed to be said, you know I was right," I rolled my eyes at his statement.

"It maybe the truth, but that doesn't make it right and you know that."

"Who's side are you on? Why are you defending her?" I questioned resolutely.

"I'm on nobody's side, Ryka is our friend and when need to be there for her, as she would for any of us— like she would for you." Rutless stated firmly.

Only hours later, and after I've calmed down I understand my boyfriend; I know that I was harsh with my words and deep down I know that it wasn't fair of me to act that way. No matter how angry I become, Ryka was just looking out for my well being like she always does. Maybe I only lashed out because I hate all of this, innocent lives are at stake and it's all because I slipped up! None of this would be happening if I had just been stronger, innocent people and dragons are in harm's way and I am helpless and I can't do anything about it! My stressing out somehow worked around as it put a strain on my injured leg, a throbbing pain shoots through "Aah, damn it!" Although it isn't the pain in my leg that's bothering me, it's the millions of thoughts that race inside my brain all of my stupid mistake! "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Ryka Henderson

It is near sunset on this autumn day, after my visit back to Wenslock and to see my friends and family I mounted onto Luka's saddle as we flew back to Icecadia; I had left to take my turn on patrol as we are still on the hunt for Jada Stormheart. My visit home hadn't gone quite the way that I thought it would, but all things aside; I didn't have time to meddle with Clarke and her foolishness. She may hate me now, but she won't feel that way when she still has a leg left; I understand that she's struggling with having to sit still but if she overdoes it—well she knows what will happen. She may consider my behavior as being hateful, but it's just the opposite. Yes, I've had my battles to deal with lately but after my strange dream the other night; I realized that many things needed to change. For so long, I had been wasting away, trapped inside my own head as the crazy thoughts overcame me; as Hana said once before medicine can only do so much—but it is up to me to face my fears.

For so long, I have been avoiding confrontation of my past, finding any excuse or reason to stay away from anything that reminded me of it; Clarke was right about one thing—I did run away. It was much easier to steer away from my problems; then rather to deal with them head on, and to fix the damage that was present. I can't help but agree with Clarke and the statements she made, it was a hard truth to swallow—perhaps this is what should've happened a long time ago. Everyone was being comforting towards me, but nobody ever stood up to me and give tough love. For so long, I have been waiting and praying for the solution to just, to just somehow fix itself—that will never happen unless I'm willing to make that change.

"Guru?" Luka grumbles softly for I know he can sense my uneasiness, in these moments of silence are when I'm truly vulnerable, and I gently stroke the top of Luka's head. I take a deep breath before I begin to speak, there's so much to ponder on and I must make some decisions if anything is to be better. "Luka, it's time for me to stop dwelling on things of the past; I will never get out of this rut if I don't start moving." I state firmly. "There are far more important things, lives are at risk and I need to be at my full strength." I watch as we get closer into Icecadian waters, a company of rain clouds float gracefully in the sky, and in some amazing sensation; a cold, soothing feeling flows into my veins as the raindrops begin to fall.

As the soft and tender touch of rain falls onto me, my eyes close, my heart beats calmly and my lungs breathe soothingly; my mind and body are relaxed with all thoughts emptied from my brain. I can't remember the last time that I've felt this peaceful, and I slowly begin to reflect on many things as they start falling into place. Even in my endeavors in these last months, I somehow found a way to overcome many challenges; with each new day my shoulders became lighter. As time went on, the weight that I had carried loosened up, and it wasn't until recently that progress was being made. I was surrounded by people who stood by me, through the good and the bad—even when I tried so hard to push them away.

With each raindrop that lands on my skin, more thoughts begin to flow and so much starts to unfold; I broke off a friendship and relationship with one who just wanted to help me. Yet, I remained sheltered and because of that I lost him, and possible forever—he's found a girl who will do him better than I ever did. If I'm being honest with myself, I use to love Kodi Matheson, and there's a part of me that will always care for him. We were good friends after all, at first being with him— I thought I'd be happy for a long time, but I realized there was something missing. Kodi was amazing, but he never challenged me to do better, he just simply agreed.

He could never be serious or real with me about important matters, instead of giving me the tough love I needed; he'd just use the same solution for every problem. Telling me what I wanted to hear, rather than tell me what I needed to hear, he has too much of a good heart for that. When I found about him and Harlow, I was upset but I also knew that she could give him the things that I never could; when we ended the relationship I knew that was the best thing for the both of us. While there's been bad things, there's also been good things to come out of this like meeting Rayna; within this short time spent away from home I had met a new friend. I know it sounds completely insane, but when she called me her sister there was a part of me that gleamed; I was an only child all my life.

My parents tried to have another baby when I was about four years old, but things didn't turn out so well and they never tried again. I never even considered the idea of being an older sister, but Rayna seems to really trust me—for some reason; so who am I to turn her down on something like that? I had thought long and hard on the idea, but if she'd be up to it I'd love to bring her back to Wenslock and she could live with me. She needs a stable home with people who will look out for her, plus she doesn't have her parents anymore—perhaps by me taking her in Rayna will understand she won't be alone. If she does choose to come to Wenslock with me, I will do my best to be a good older sister to Rayna; all I know is that I will see to it that she has a home.

Another good thing that has presented itself, it's my time spent in Icecadia; where I've learned so much of my family history. I have connected with my roots, and finding a better understanding of myself; I have become closer to my Henderson side in more ways than one, and I know that I come from a proud, and noble bloodline. The most important thing of all, Ptolemy Dawson; the childhood friend that I have reunited with and I have bonded with during my time on Icecadia. As crazy as it may sound, I can't help but admit that I've enjoyed Ptolemy's company—when we'd get some time alone together and with every encounter was genuine and natural. There isn't a moment where I feel that I must hide myself, he's there for me to comfort me when needed, and I do the same for him.

Ever since we stared the alliance, we lead and guide people as a team effort and we tend to work pretty well together— who knew? The other night was just heaven sent, for once in a long time I was lifted of any burden or worry; for once I was at a moment of peace. It was then and there that something sparked, and I felt it— it was a sensational that I've never felt before. I don't know if anything would ever come of it, but if it just so happened to be the start of something; I wouldn't protest against it. But by some incredible notion, I can sense that he felt it too—that night there was this sparkle in his eye that undoubtedly glistened from the firelight in the room.

"Maybe Ptolemy Dawson, maybe," I remark with pleasure and I can't help but smile at the thought of him. The raindrops keep falling from the sky, the droplets feel soothing to the touch and suddenly everything feels lighter. My family, my friends, my home, Luka, Rayna and Ptolemy are all things that mean the most to me; after all that I've been through they were all there. They were all there to bring me back to my feet, in one way or another each have single-handedly impacted me to do better; encouraged me when I needed a shoulder, and most recently have given me the tough love that I had needed. Clarke said some things that made me realize how right she is about all of it.

I have been running, I have been avoiding, and I have disgraced myself believing that somehow I was never going to get better; because for the longest time I had allowed those toxic ideas get the better of me—but I'm done! I'm done running away from my problems, I'm done wasting my life away, and I'm done allowing my past to haunt me; I am no longer the person that I was when I first arrived to Icecadia. The next raindrops that drop on me, I open my eyes as I grab the journal from my saddle bag and I toss it in the air; "Luka, Fire!" I exclaim with determination as he shoots a fireball and the journal reduces to ashes; there was a sudden weight that had been lifted after that. I take the flask that was also in the saddlebag, I drop as I watch it fall into the ocean down below; even more weight was lifted of my shoulders. For once I am ready for any challenge that will come, the days ahead will be brighter and a burst of energy surges throughout my veins; the scars that I bear on my skin will always be there-but I'm healed. All that matters now, is facing Stormheart and protecting Icecadia at all costs; I think to myself "I'm ready."

Ava Dawson

When Ryka returned from her shift on patrol, she had brought an unexpected visitor along with her as she explained her reasoning as to why she did; while she and Luka were returning to Icecadia. They had heard ruckus happening on our resource island, and Ryka and Luka flew down to see what the commotion was; she had spotted an injured person down there as Luka landed. Ryka found Camry critically hurt with his clothes ripped up, she learned that he was helping us with our fight against Stormheart; when she brought him to Icecadia. I was terrified at what I saw and still so happy that Camry was alive; however, my brother was not happy to see him. "What the hell is going on?!" Ptolemy barked firmly, "What is he doing here?! Didn't I say to never come back?!"

I quickly stick myself between Camry and my brother, "Wait Ptolemy, you don't understand, he's on our side!" I remark with slight nervousness, my brother walks up to me and I shelter Camry; Thor knows he's been through enough already. "I don't care who's side he's on, he was banished from Icecadia and nothing has changed," Ptolemy scoffs with annoyance; "How the hell did he get here?!" My brother shadows over me as he impatiently waits for an answer.

Just before I could muster a word, Ryka moves between Ptolemy and me as she softly ushers him to back up; reluctantly he began to inch backwards. "Ptolemy, don't come for your sister, I'm the one who brought him here." She speaks firmly. "He is seriously hurt and he needs medical attention, Anandi and I can help him to heal—"

"No, that's not going to happen; he's a traitor to Icecadia," Ptolemy protests with a sour expression, "Did you know he was apart of the rouges that tried to kill Titus?"

"Big brother that was a long time ago, Camry is not the same person that he used to be," I reply with seriousness in my voice. "He's been helping us with Stormheart."

Ptolemy still seems unconvinced that I'm telling the truth, I know that my brother is very stubborn and he won't also listen to reason; he truly believes that Camry will always be an enemy. "And how exactly has he done that? In what way could Camry do to help us?"

Camry inhaled deeply as he carefully steps forward, I try to keep him from getting too close but he continues to pass through; "I have information that can be useful to you and to this entire situation."

Ptolemy looks Camry up and down, he doesn't know what to believe or how he can trust anything my boyfriend says to him. "What could you possibly know?"

Ptolemy's body language is stiff, he makes sure that any sign of weakness is hidden and all of his authority displays strongly; before the tensions could rise even more Ryka speaks up. She meets into my brother's gaze, "Ptolemy, let's treat Camry of his wounds and in exchange he'll tell us all that he knows about Jada," she encourages kindly. "If he has information that is useful to us, shouldn't we use it? Maybe we'll be able to prevent an attack before it happens."

Ptolemy doesn't respond so quickly, surprisingly Ryka's approach has somehow calmed him down a little; "And what happens if he doesn't useful information Ryka?" He questions with skepticism. "What do we do then?"

Ryka carefully thinks hardly before she replies, she glances at Camry as her gaze soon meets with mine; for once I believe the two of us had the same thought. She wants to find a peaceful way to deal with this situation, and I wait impatiently for her response. "Ptolemy, let's just give him a chance; I don't think he'd risk everything if he was empty handed."

After hearing her words, I know that Ryka is willing to give Camry the benefit of the doubt, and because of that I begin to wonder if my judgements on Ryka have been wrong? Maybe I was too hasty to set my opinion of her, if I'm really looking back on it she didn't know that this place existed; all of what happened was just a misunderstanding. Maybe my brother was right to trust her, she may not realize it but she's quite the peacemaker; willing to look at all angles of a problem and thinking of all alternatives for resolutions. Within that Ptolemy is convinced to healing Camry, he was reluctant about the decision but he couldn't argue with Ryka's statements.

I encourage for Camry to put his arm around me, he has a small limb in his walk and I allow him to use me as his crutch. Ryka walks over to Camry and me as she wraps his other arm around her shoulder, "Here, I'll help you get him inside." She remarks with a simple smile, and I can't help but return the friendly gesture. Together we help Camry get to infirmary, Anandi, our healing women sees us as we lead him to a medical table. And just before Ryka joins in to help, I stop her in her tracks—which surprises her. "I want to say "Thank you," for stick up for Camry back there." I reply softly.

These words catch Ryka off guard a little bit, perhaps because all of our other encounters haven't been so friendly; "And I also appreciate that you defended me with my brother, I wasn't expecting it."

Ryka just beams a friendly smile, "You're welcome."


	15. Chapter 15: Salvation: Part 2

Tales of Icecadia

Chapter 15:Salvation: Part 2

Wolf Henderson

It is early in the morning on Wenslock, the sun is only an hour away from rising to start the new day; with all the craziness that has been going on, I haven't had the best of sleep. With winter almost here and the threat of Stormheart ready to attack; all of the six allies have prepared for anything to happen. I've walked around the island all night, just thought about so much and I've been unsure of what will come of this battle; Ryka, Hiccup, Ptolemy, and Ava have devised a plan to prevent an attack on Icecadia. Thanks to a man named Camry Norton, a friend of Ava's who was spying on Stormheart; Ptolemy was skeptical about him having any knowledge of our fellow dragon hunter. Alas, he deemed useful because for once in a long while, we have the upper hand on the situation; we know Stormheart's plan and we just have to wait.

The roaring of the ocean waves is peaceful, the cold, autumn breeze mixes with the sea breeze, and it leaves a relaxing fragrance in the air. The white beam from the late-night moon stretches vastly throughout the island as it shines on the forest of trees; the stars twinkle and sparkle along the endless dark sky. One would think that all of these peaceful elements would be enough, enough to put someone to sleep—but not tonight. I find myself walking closer to Hana's house and smelling the remains of her fireplace, and puffs of smoke coming from the chimney; just as I walk to the front of the house I spot someone on the porch. I make note of Clarke sitting outside on Hana's front porch, for as late as it is she really should be in bed—not to mention the fact she needs to spend her time healing.

However, I can read the expression written on her face as I can tell she's restless too, and only Thor knows the crazy thoughts that run through her head right now. "Clarke, what are you doing up?" I ask firmly, "It's late."

"Oh hey Wolf, I was just stepping out to get some fresh air." Clarke replies casually, "But I could ask you the same thing." I step onto the porch, Clarke was leaning forward onto the wooden railings as she scoots over to make room for me; I stand next to her.

"Most likely for the same reason you are, can't sleep?" I question softly.

Clarke chuckles with amusement, "Is it that obvious?" She stares out into the view of the ocean, thoughts continue to flow in her mind; she thinks before she speaks again. "I… I really messed up." I notice the amused, sarcastic look on her face, immediate guilt expresses in her eyes—I can't help but feel some sympathy as it was clear she is upset. "What's on your mind kid?" I encourage for Clarke to open up to me, I want her to feel comfortable around me, and to share things with me; so far we've made some progress over the last few months.

"I know Ryka says not to worry, and I've tried so hard to brush it away, but I can't do that— it isn't something I can just turn off at any time," Clarke states with concern in her voice, and the more she stresses about it; her guilt on her face grows deeper. "I can't help it, Wolf! I can't eat or sleep with me knowing the fact that—" Her voice cracks before she can finish her sentence, it is like she tries really hard to gasp for air; and she fights the urge to burst into tears. Something is eating away at her, I feel sympathy for the girl; "Clarke, you know if you express what you're feeling; I promise that you'd feel better."

Clarke's emotions have overcome her as the tears begin to fall, "I can't bear the idea that Icecadia is in danger, and it's all because I screwed up!" She exclaims shamefully, Clarke truly believes that she's to blame for what happened on Stormheart's ship; a part of me understands how she feels—more than I ever thought. "Wolf, it's my fault… I should've kept fighting… I should've been stronger but I wasn't!" Clarke lowers her head with guilt over the whole thing, "I failed everyone, I slipped up and now other people are going to pay for my mistake…" More tears stream down Clarke's face, I can't help but feel sorry for all of the baggage that she's carried, and I decide to take action—perhaps an attempt to make her feel better.

"When my brother was killed, and I knew who was behind the idea… I felt the similar feelings that you feel now." I begin with slight nervousness. "Immediately, I knew that Niles went behind my back, and released the dragon who attacked Ronin— but it was ultimately my own fault." Slowly, I get Clarke's attention as she waits to hear more of my story; I never mentioned this to anyone before. "After his death our village dealt with its hardships, well you know because you were there—I tried everything in my power to clean up the mess I had made."

I pause for a moment, "Anyway, it took me a long time to overcome the guilt that I felt, I realized that I was obsessing over something that was out of my control."

"I can't stand this feeling, I swear when I see that Stormheart I'll—" Clarke exclaims as her hands tighten and she clinches her fists with anger, so much rage explodes from her; however she needs to release all the tension she's been holding.

"Clarke, you did the best that you could do, we wouldn't ask you to risk your life like that," I remark firmly; I grab ahold of her arms as I attempt to calm her down. I instruct her to look at me in the eyes, she is hesitant at first, but soon our eyes make contact. More tears fall down her face, "Wolf, I'm supposed to be a healer; I'm supposed to take care of people—I'm not supposed to hurt them." Clarke chokes on her tears, she is genuinely distraught at what happened—she must realize that she doesn't need to blame herself. "Monroe was right, maybe I am just like him."

"Clarke! You will never be like Niles, he would have said nothing and let people be harmed; you didn't do that," I reply with conviction. "You warned us about what would happen, and because of that we have a way to prevent her attacks—we wouldn't know how to do that without you."

By some crazy revelation, Clarke understood my words as she begins to slowly calm down; however tears still kept streaming down her face. Out of the blue, Clarke wraps me into an embrace as she continues to let out her frustration; it completely caught me by surprise, because I don't know how to react. I just give in as I kindly embrace her too, I finally felt it—for years I watched my brother and his family. Ronin and Ryka had their father-daughter moments all the time; they were always close and I envied him because I could never do the same. Clarke and I may never share the kind of bond that Ryka and Ronin once shared, but it is at this moment that I believe we at least have a chance. "It may not seem like it right now, but you will overcome this." I encourage with a soothing voice, "You've done more than we could've asked you, and you did it well; now what's left for you is to recover."

There is a moment of silence as we remained in our embrace, "Thank you Wolf," Clarke states kindly; "I never realized how much I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome."

Ptolemy Dawson

The last several days have been hectic for one reason or another, and only Thor knows of what will come of this idea that we have brewed up; it just so happens to turn out that Ava's "friend" Camry was telling the truth. For the last year he had been spying on Jada, he was acting as a hunter to learn more about her and so on; it seems that she discovered that he was a traitor and she attacked him. "She did something to my dragon; Stormheart shot him with a dart from her crossbow, and Everest went crazy," Camry began his story as Anandi and Ryka were tending to his wounds; he had some cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. He had a minor sprain in his left ankle, with a medium-sized gash on his abdomen in the shape of a dragon's claw; luckily for him it was only skin deep, and nothing more. Anandi used her best remedies to help Camry of his pain; Ava has stayed by his side ever since he arrived.

"Everest would never hurt me, Stormheart commanded for him to attack me, and he listened to her—he wouldn't listen to me no matter how hard I tried." Camry remarks sternly, " I know my dragon and he wasn't acting like himself."

"So you think she's the one who stole Everest?" Ava questioned with concern.

"Yes, he was gone by the time Ryka and Luka came to my aide."

"She plans to use your Woolly Howl to sneak into Icecadia," Ryka states as she processed the information and Camry confirmed it with a simple nod of his head. "And if that's true; then she'll probably have an army of ships waiting outside the mist."

"Ryka, what do we do? If Stormheart does have Everest she's probably on her way here," Ava asked curiously. Ryka wasn't sure of what to do, however; many thoughts were running through her head, and she was thinking of a solution. I made a fool of myself, and at the time I couldn't control it as I slipped a smart-ass remark; " I don't know Ava, maybe your little boyfriend can come up with an idea."

"Ptolemy, don't even start right now; we don't have time to deal with your bitterness." Ava scoffed with annoyance, I found it hysterical considering she was dating one of Icecadia's traitors.

"Well Ava, I'm sorry, but did you think that you were being subtle about it?" I asked firmly. Ava gave me an irritated look as if I was embarrassing her; I admit now that I may have been too harsh. "Oh did I pinch a nerve? Because you need to open your eyes little sister, you need to realize that Camry is just playing you for a fool."

Ava stood from her seat and marched to me, she was pissed off; "Look Ptolemy, we wouldn't be able to defend our home without Camry's help!" She exclaimed as the color red rose in her cheeks, "He's been through enough, he doesn't need you to make things worse; I don't think—"

"And that's your problem Ava, you don't think!"I barked in fury; " And that's why you keep making these dumb decisions!"

"And you know what your problem is Ptolemy? You are so filled with rage against our parents; that you don't know how to forgive other people!" Ava responded with seriousness in her voice, " Well, guess what Big Brother, I made the decision to forgive my enemies, and you have no say it in what I do anymore."

"Is that so Ava? You have a boyfriend and make some decisions; and suddenly you're grown?" I asked with amusement.

"Well, when it comes to facing my feelings ; I don't bottle them up until they explode like you do," Ava remarked. "You will always be my Big Brother, and nothing will change that— but I'm not your responsibility anymore."

"Well, maybe I would've been better off without you!" I admit I was hurt at the time, I didn't expect for my sister to say that; I have always taken care of her and for her to—"I lost my entire life because of you, you're more trouble than you're worth—no wonder our mother left us!"

"Ptolemy, That's enough!" Ryka glared at me with disapproval, and after I read the expression on my sister's face; even I knew that I had gone too far. I never blamed my sister when our parents split up, and I knew that Ava wasn't the reason why our mother left us; I knew that I messed up. I attempted to step forward, but Ava pushed me away from her as tears in her eyes began to build; "Avy, I didn't—" I tried to speak up. Ava turned away with her back towards me; then Anandi spoke up before I could finish my sentence.

"Ptolemy, go take a breather," She instructed resolutely.

"But Anandi, I—"

"Now, Ptolemy."

I look to Ryka who seemed uneasy about the situation, we both knew that it got heated too quickly, and I hoped that she'd follow me; however, the expression on Ryka's face— we both agreed that I needed to be alone. With that, I excused myself from the room, and many hours have passed as the night sky was my only company; there's a special area just above the Commander's resting quarters. A balcony that has the perfect view of the night sky above; a place where one can gaze at the moon and stars with solitude at its finest. I needed to be away from everyone, nobody knows about this place with the exception of a few people; mostly close friends and family. It is a clear night as the stars glimmer along the dark blue canvas, the moon at its fullest and the ocean shores are roaring with waves—it is peaceful at least.

"Ptolemy?" The sound of Ryka's voice surprises me, but I am kind of happy that she is here; I could use her help to figure this out. "Ryka, I'm happy to see you." I reply with a simple smile, but it isn't enough to overcome the guilt that I feel. I watch as she saunters over next to me; at first there is silence as she prepares herself to speak, "You want to tell me what happened back there?"

I sigh with my thoughts racing in my head, I know where this conversation is heading; I turn to face the horizon. I don't even know where to begin, and just when I think Ryka will grow impatient with me and walk away; I see her wait quietly for an explanation. Seeing there is no way out of it, I decide to speak, "I really messed up Ryka, I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did."

"Yeah, I saw that, you know when I said you needed to speak to your sister?" Ryka begins casually, "I didn't mean to attack Ava and embarrass her."

"Yes, I realize that I could've done that a little better; I was just so angry."

"That doesn't make it right Ptolemy, and you know that." Ryka remarks with seriousness, "You let your emotions overcome you, and because of that you screwed things up with Ava."

There is a word in Ryka's last sentence that sent a trigger, actually it was a couple of words; and I look at Ryka with disgust. "Oh right Ryka, I forgot; because your emotional instability hasn't caused you to make stupid decisions?!"

Ryka grows a distasteful expression on her face, she doesn't respond as I continue my rant; "Seriously Ryka, you are in no position to tell me about my insecurities, when you haven't dealt with your own; this is my problem not yours!"

"Ptolemy, your feelings are hurt, and I came up here to comfort you." Ryka responds and I can see the that she's not going to back down, " I realize that I have my own battles, but this is about you—not me."

"I can't believe that you're choosing their side over mine, you're supposed to have my back!"

Ryka Henderson

I think long and hard about the statement Ptolemy made, I realize that he's in a uneasy situation, and that he needs someone to get him through it—I know that he's only coming from a place of anger. When our eyes meet I can see him fighting back the tears; he feels awful about what he's done, and I know that he didn't mean anything by what he said—he still needs to understand that it doesn't change the fact that he said it. Ptolemy turns away from me as he gazed out into the unknown; I admit that he had struck a nerve, but I just brush to the side because it's not important right now. Without hesitation I place my hand onto his, and while I thought he'd push it away; he didn't. I take a deep breath before I speak once again.

"Ptolemy, I'll always be by your side and don't you doubt it for even a second," I reply with a soothing voice; "I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't care, I know how important your sister is to you; that's why I want you to make things right with her." Ptolemy remains slient as I talk to him, not even a mutter leaves his lips, and he has his attention on me. Slowly he begins to settle down, I know that he's willing to listen to what I have to say. "You have the biggest heart than anyone I've know, you really stand by the people you care about—but you must let go of your hurtful past."

Soon the tears stream down his face, he turns his head again with shame; "It won't be an easy task, but you have people who are willing to help you; it's time to move on to the next part in your life."

"The truth is, I know Ava isn't a little girl anymore and it'll take time for me to accept that; Camry has helped us it's just hard to believe he's changed."

"I don't know what history the two of you have, but I know that people can change Ptolemy." I state.

"Don't tell me you trust him?" Ptolemy questions with slight skepticism.

"I don't know if trust is the word I'd use, but I do believe people deserve second chances." I offer a reassuring smile, unexpectedly he kisses my cheek, and at least there is some peace restored. After that I decide to break from him, and I kindly excuse myself. "Well, I probably should get going; it's my turn on patrol again."

Just before I exit the balcony, "Ryka, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but I'm not the one you owe an apologize to," I remark. "I think you and I both know what needs to be done."

It's been an hour since our conversation, I'm flying with Luka on our shift on patrol as I readied my silver sword in its sheath; lately I have been spending most of my free time learning how fight with it. It is so much better than my crossbow, it's a upgrade and it practically fits my hand to a T; Anandi's husband Marcellus who is Icecadia's general. He's one of the best swordsmen and he's been teaching me how to use my sword properly; he mentioned how he used to fight beside both my grandparents as a guardian. I've also spent more and more time with Rayna; as she shared all she's learned from her books, and I've obtained great information on Woolly Howls. "Hey Ryka, did you know that if you fly on Luka through a blizzard, that his body heat keeps you from freezing to death?" Rayna states as she read from her recent book.

"Oh really?" I ask curiously with a simple smile.

"Yes, the withers on his back produce enough heat to keep you warm until you get somewhere with warmer temperatures."

As I fly with Luka through the icy mist, I ponder over something. There was the conversation from earlier that has me thinking, I was taking to Ava and Camry about Jada as I prepared myself; it was something that Camry said that stuck with me. "Please Ryka, whatever you do; do know kill Everest—he's not acting like himself— Stormheart forced him to attack me."

Once I get through this I can start my patrol, it's hard to see anything with all of the icy winds as it blows in my face; suddenly Luka stops in his tracks as he growls at something. "Whoa Luka, what is it?" I ask, I begin to look around to see if I can spot anything or anyone. Something brushes up against Luka and I feel a person's hand gracefully touch my cheek, and they vanish—I make note of two figures fly around. "Grrr!" Luka growls lowly preparing for anything, soon the figures come into our view as Jada appears on a Woolly Howl dragon; "Why Hello Ryka, it is so nice to see my old friend again;" Jada smiles casually. "It seems we have a similar taste in dragons, isn't that right Luka?"

Luka snarls aggressively, he wants so badly to blast her, but he reluctantly waits for my say so; "We are no longer friends Jada, and you aren't getting passed me." I remark firmly, this amuses the dragon hunter as she chuckles a devious laugh; "Oh come on Ryka Mae, there's no need to act bitter with me; I don't mean any harm—just simple conversation."

Luka grows impatient as he releases a ice blast at Jada, she uses Everest to dodge his shot, immediately Everest shoots a fireball at us and the impact causes us to be blown a few feet back. When we regain stability in the air, we lose sight of them both; Luka prepares himself to fight while I carefully watch for Jada's next move. Suddenly her voice shouts from all around, I pay close attention to my surroundings and I listen for her; "That wasn't a very smart move Darling, I don't want to hurt my childhood friend, but you won't stop me from getting inside Icecadia."

"Well Jada, don't be sure." I scoff with annoyance.

"Tell me Ryka, why bother defend these people huh?" Jada's voice comes from about five paces upward, and a little bit to the right. I also listen for the sound of Everest's wings, he zooms passes from up above; "Why bother defending dragons, when they are cold-hearted beasts?" I pay no mind to Jada's arrogance, she's in no position to speak for a dragon hunter who befriends them—"I mean seriously Ryka, a dragon killed your father, and yet you want to make peace with them; what happens when Luka attacks you?"

Her voice and Everest's wing flaps grow louder, I roll my eyes at her statement because I know she's just trying to get under my skin; "Luka would never hurt me, I know that he wouldn't."

"Don't be so foolish Darling, it didn't take much for Everest to attack Camry; I mean what makes you so certain that Luka wouldn't do the same?"

"You made Everest attack his friend, that's not the same thing." I remark firmly.

"It is precisely the same thing, but enough of that—let's talk about us."

She flies around Luka and me as I still listen for her, if I can spot her perhaps I can blast her off Everest without hurting him; "There's nothing to talk about, why don't you stop playing games and show yourself!"

The heavy icy winds make things harder to see, I close my eyes for I know my eyesight isn't going to help me; everything is black around me as I listen carefully. The sound of Jada's heavy breathing becomes louder, even with a Woolly Howl at her disposal—she can't handle to the cold temperatures like I can; I prepare myself as I open my eyes again. "Roo?" Luka grumbles with confusion, and without hesitation I jump off Luka's back; I trusted this feeling in my gut. By some lucky chance, I landed onto Jada and Everest— the sudden lunge causes the dragon to lose control; I can feel us falling out of the sky.

"Rawr!" Luka roars from a distance, he wasn't prepared for me to do what I did; I really don't know why I did it. I have Jada pinned onto her back, all of a sudden we crash onto hard ground; our bodies collide hardly. When I open my eyes, I immediately observe my surroundings, and just a few feet ahead Jada shakes her head; after that crash landing it had knocked us a little bit. I quickly rise onto my feet, I don't know what to do at the moment; Jada is swift to jump onto her feet as she pulls out her machete from its sheath.

"Where are we… what did you do?!" Jada barks with rage.

"I told you Jada, you aren't getting passed me!" I remark firmly, I glare at my old friend with displeasure; she seems confused at why I pulled this dangerous stunt—in all honest I don't know what I was thinking. All I knew is that I wasn't letting Jada get her way, even if it meant something as serious as throwing her off Everest; she wasn't going to win… not a chance.

"Are you insane? You'll kill us both, we can't survive this cold!" I carefully think about Jada's statement and she so happens to be correct about all this; without the help of our dragons we will eventually freeze to death. There's a chilling sensation that runs through my veins, I know something that she doesn't; because of this I have the upper hand. I reach for my sword, I grip the handle tightly as I ready myself to fight; Jada gives a devious smile.

"You're wrong my old friend, only one of us can't survive this cold— I'm ready." I respond sternly, to my dear friend Jada, it is nothing more than a game to her.

"I really don't want to hurt you Ryka, but if you won't get out of my way; then so be it." Jada closes her eyes, she releases a battle cry and she charges with her blade ready to strike. I mange to block her blow with my sword, I know that Jada is the better sword fighter; I just hope that all that Marcellus taught me will be enough. Jada attempts another swipe of her machete, I shift my feet to the left as I luckily dodged her swing; I am behind her with her back facing me.

I drive my body into hers, which sends her tumbling forward as I stroke my blade at Jada; she quickly rebounds herself blocking my sword from striking her. Jada was knocked down as she is on her back, holding my weapon away from her—I press my weight against her. "What's the matter Jada? Have you lost your touch?" I ask with cockiness.

Jada sneers a sly little smile, "Oh Ryka, don't be so brash— it's not a good look for you." She casually winks and she uses her feet to kick me off her. I tumble along the ground, but I swiftly bounce back up; Jada darts for me with her machete ready to strike, I carefully observe my chances, and I immediately have an idea; just before Jada could swipe me. I duck to dodge her swing, I ram my body into Jada's legs but this time she jumps before I can succeed. In the corner of my eye, I spot her from behind as I immediately swing my blade in her direction; I block her machete from lashing me.

Jada uses her weight to shadow over me, I feel my feet move backward as she pushes with little effort, and I keep to my own. "I have to give it to you Ryka, you're not half bad." Jada sees the struggle in my eyes, she knows I'm new to this fighting style; and we both know that Jada is more skilled fighter. She takes her hand as she gently caresses my face, I watch as her eyes transition from her angry green to her normal hazel color; her strength presses against me and I feel myself buckle down. "But you'll never be as good as me."

In an instant, she jumps into the air, and when she comes back down to the ground; before I have a chance to react. Jada lashes her blade as it grazes my arm, I felt the painful, stinging sensation as blood began to come out. "Ahh!" I turn to face the dragon hunter, I used my hand to put pressure onto my wound; Jada seems pleased at what she did. I can't let up, not even for a moment; I can't give up that easily. Once I've collected myself, I push away whatever pain that I feel and I prepare to fight again; my blade firmly in my hands.

"Make your next move my Dear Ryka." Jada remarks as she readies her weapon as well.

I raise my silver sword and soon we begin our second round, "You will not defeat me that easily Jada, you should know better."


	16. Chapter 16: Bettering Ourselves

Tales of Icecadia

Chapter 16: Bettering Ourselves

Ryka Henderson

My brawl with Jada Stormheart intensifies with each strike of our blades, Luka and Everest are out in this icy mist somewhere; for the time being it is just Jada and me as our battle continues. I take note of Jada's heavy breathing, the slow rise and fall of her chest, the cold is finally getting the best of her; even with her masterful skills—her bones begin to ache from the freezing cold. This gives me an advantage, I deliver a firm swipe of my sword; Jada blocks with her machete but she loses grip of her weapon. She drops it, however; this isn't enough to stop her as she attempts to fight with her bare hands. Somehow she manages to dodge my sword, she grips her hand onto my wrist, she uses all her strength to bend it backward—I drop my blade onto the ground.

Jada laughs with a wily chuckle, "I don't know about you Ryka Mae, but I'm enjoying myself." She presses herself against me, we hit the icy ground; if Jada thinks for a moment that she's going to win—she has another thing coming. "Oh, I'm sure you are," I scoff smugly. My old friend observes me from top to bottom, once she sees why she likes— I feel her nails sink into my skin, she makes the cut in my arm deeper; more blood begins to come out. I try my hardest not to scream in agony, Jada can sense the discomfort that I feel; she inches to my ear. "Why to do this to yourself Ryka, we don't have to fight like this— we can still leave out of here as friends."

I try to push Jada off me, she presses more of her weight onto my body; "You are not my friend, the Jada I knew wouldn't hurt innocent people!" I growl with anger.

She softly laughs, "My sweet Ryka, don't let those silly dragon lovers get in your head; with my fighting skills and your intellectual mind—why we could rule all of the world." She gets off me, when she stands up Jada lends me her hand; I am skeptical about her behavior. "Aren't you tired of it? Giving up your true potential and power, to surrender your happiness so others don't appreciate it?"

I know precisely what Jada is doing, Jada picks up my sword as she hands it to me; I take it and place it back into its sheath. My friend offers a reassuring smile, I watch Jada extend her hand out to me; "Come with me Ryka, we don't need Clarke, Ptolemy or any of them; they will always treat you differently." I continue to stare at her hand, I would never become what she is, and I would never sacrifice my friends and family. "You've been through one traumatic experience, and now everyone treats you like you're broken; your boyfriend Kodi left you because of it."

"You're wrong Jada, I may have had my ugly past, but my family and friends will always love me no matter what happens." I state with confidence, "I don't need you to tell me otherwise."

"Come on Ryka, I want to make peace with you; I kindly offer my hand to you." Jada waits patiently for me to accept her idea, I feel my hands begin to inch toward hers; she smiles deviously—she has won.

"You are a fool," I begin, a surge of energy runs through my veins, I open my eyes with a cocky smile— "I will never be like you Jada, and I refuse to take your offer; you made your choice to be a killer— now you must live with it!"

Without a second thought, I blast Jada in the face with sharp icicles that I transformed from the blizzard winds; this blinds Jada as she covers her face with her hands. "Ahh, I can't see!" She shouts with rage, I take this opportunity to trick the dragon hunter; with the design of my grandmother's clothing, I can use my surroundings as camouflage. Perhaps if I look hard enough, I can find Luka in all this icy mess, and while I can withstand the cold better than Jada—I can still die from it. For now, I move gracefully with the directions of the winds, the silver and white of my outfit practically make me invisible; perhaps that's the purpose of Icecadian armor. I have Jada right where I want her, I observe as she searches all around to find me.

"Very cute Darling, you know I almost didn't believe it; people marveled about the Elements of the Archipelagos," Jada retorts with amusement. "But this is just beautiful, my own best friend, little Ryka Henderson happens to be one of them—so you can do some tricks with water."

I blast her with a gust of icy winds, if I can get her cold enough; then she'll become too weak to fight. She's already beginning to succumb to the freezing temperatures, I make note as her joints stiffen up, and her legs can barely move. "Come on out Ryka! We're Vikings and we don't run from a fight; step up and face me!"

As I play my hiding game, I learn more about my lost, childhood friend and while I want nothing more do with her; there's a part of me that sees how demented she's become. There's nothing that changes the fact that she's cold-blooded murderer, she's killed innocent people who were against her, and she tormented people just for the fun of it—no sane person would find enjoyment in others' suffering. "Look at yourself, Jada!" I shout firmly, "Do you see what you have become? Do you really want to be remembered this way? My best friend would never harm people, and she would never think that any of this is okay." I have no idea why I'm trying to talk sense to her, I don't even believe that she'll even listen to me; perhaps a part of me knows she can do better.

"I am proud of what I have become, and I've become more powerful than I ever imagined; I am something that nobody can take away from me," Jada chuckles with pride. "I get everything that I desire for, I let nothing stand in my way!" When Jada finishes speaking, a series of coughing fits soon follow, and I can tell the cold is affecting her lungs; "The Jada you knew is gone, but you Ryka you haven't changed a bit."

Jada lets out a loud whistle, immediately Everest comes to her side as he emerges from the mist; only Thor knows where Luka may be in all of this. I observe the sky above, but I mostly see white and grey everywhere; hopefully he'll find me soon and when can put an end to Jada's madness. I reach for my sword again, my water tricks will only get me so far, and I'll need to keep Jada busy—I can't let her leave on that dragon. "You were always this people pleaser, and I mean hell; you still are." Jada finds this amusing, I pay no mind to her mind games, and it was one thing when it was just me and Jada fighting—now without Luka, I'm outnumbered.

The pain from my cut returns, I managed to wrap the wound with a ripped strip of cloth from my shirt; I thought between that and the cold temperatures it would keep the bleeding at bay. However, the blood starts to bleed through my bandages, and I clench onto my arm as I apply pressure to it—oh Thor help me. The last thing I need is to pass out from blood loss, "We need to stop this Jada! We will both freeze to death if we don't get out of here!" I command firmly, I may want to protect my family and friends, but me freezing to my death isn't going to help them. Jada scoffs amusingly, "You are the reason we're in this mess in the first place!"

"Yes, this is my fault we're down here, but if we ride on Everest together we can get to a warmer place," I reply casually.

"Oh, now you want to be buddies with me?" Jada questions with annoyance.

I carefully approach to my old friend, before long I'm standing within a couple of feet from her; I think about the words that I'm going to say—I must be totally insane. "Please Jada, we may have had our differences before, but a part of me still believes that you're my friend." I remark calmly, "Look at me in my face and tell me is this really what you want?"

Jada remains silent for a moment, the look on her face makes me think she might actually listen to me; perhaps there's a chance to stop all of this. She rolls her eyes, not in an annoying way—it is more like she knows I may be right; I approach with caution as I place my hand onto her shoulder. "Jada look at me and tell me that all of this worth it, is losing your family and friends really worth it? What about your dad?"

She quickly swipes my hand off her shoulder, I know that it was a long shot, but I had to at least try. Jada pushes me away, I see as her legs clasp from under her—she won't be able to withstand this cold for much longer. "My entire family is dead to me, they had mistreated me for so long—my father disowned me when I couldn't meet his high expectations!" She barks with disgust, "You never had to deal with a father who didn't love you, to have a father who was so ashamed of you!"

I don't know what to say to that, I realized that Henrik was strict like that; I'm not saying that the relationship with my father was perfect—even we had our disagreements. However, Jada's relationship with her father; I never knew that it was that bad. "Jada, I'm sorry—" I speak with encouragement, but Jada didn't let me finish; instead she shoves me away from her again. " I don't need your pity Ryka, my own family turned against me, and after all, I did to make them proud—they made me feel worthless!" Tears of anger fill in her eyes, I know that she grew up in a tough life from the letters that we had exchanged, and she told me how badly her family mistreated her. I tried my hardest to comfort her in the ways that I could, I even suggested that she come to Wenslock to live, but when her letters finally stopped coming I didn't know what happened—I just figured that she moved on somehow. "When I failed my father, he told me that I was incompetent and that I would spend the rest of my life being useless. " Jada slowly lowers her guard a little bit, "There's a lot about my people that you and Ptolemy never knew; I come from a people of dragon hunters, and I didn't want to become that."

Jada eventually tells me that her father was training her to be chief, chief of hunters but when she protested against it. "I fled from home when I was fourteen; then I met Drago Bludvist he was a feared leader of hunters, but he treated me better than my parents did." Another series of coughs, we are breathing in this cold air; I really hope she makes this speech short. "He made me who I am today, Drago took me in and taught me so much; he was like a father to me."

"Jada, Drago hunted dragons and murdered the people who stood in his way; you've been doing the same things he did." I remark resolutely, "You can't just harm people who think differently from you, you are better than this Jada—I know that you are." I find myself within a reasonable distance, and Jada doesn't try to push me away from her; perhaps there's a chance we can turn all of this around. I kindly place my hand onto her shoulder, a sign of comfort to show her that I'm trying to understand.

"Drago was the only one who cared about me, he was the only one to be proud of what I could do," Jada remarks with eyes closed. "He meant everything to me and— you dragon lovers took him away from me." She carefully realizes the words she said, the hazel in her eyes suddenly turn green as she uses all her strength to shove me— I lost her completely.

Jada Stormheart

I can't afford any more slip-ups, I wasted enough time as it is; Ryka tried to change my mind, but there's no use in that anymore. "Everest, attack!" I order firmly. Camry's Woolly Howl obeys his commands as he saunters Ryka's direction, a fireball forms in his mouth ready to release; she grabs her sword to defend herself with it. Immediately it is shot out of her hand when a fireball blasts her weapon, and Everest walks closer and closer. "Jada, please think about what you're doing?!" Ryka asks with slight terror in her voice, she uses her power to create a wall in between her and Everest, it holds him off for a moment.

The corrupted dragon breaks the wall with pieces of ice plastered all over, I witness the fear in my old friend's eyes; she always acts brave—but deep down she's a coward. My dear Ryka had the opportunity to join me, but she refused my offer; it's a real shame too. We would've made an excellent team; just Ryka and me controlling all the known world. However, she has left me— I thought if anyone would understand me it would be Ryka, but I was wrong. All she wants is to play the hero all the time, that's what she's fighting me in this icy death trap! She's the one who wanted this, now she'll get what she wished for—"It's too late Ryka! You've made your decision, and you are no longer my best friend!"

Everest charges another fireball in his mouth, Ryka believes that dragons can be befriended among humanity; Drago said they drift people apart and he was absolutely right. It's time for Ryka to see the downside to trusting dragons, "Everest, please stop!" Ryka exclaims with fear, she is trying everything to save her skin; she is foolish to tame this savage beast. "Oh my sweet Ryka, I really am going to miss you Darling; we have some great memories together."

"Everest! I'm a friend of Camry's and he sent me to find you!" Ryka remarks loudly, in a small instance Everest stops himself at the sound of his rider's name; "Rawr?" The Woolly Howl grumbles with confusion, he almost broke from his control; that is until I shoot another dart at him. Within the dart is a venom of a Deathgripper, this means that I have complete control of any dragon that I target; which means Everest will do everything that I tell him to do. Although, a certain someone failed to tell me the venom wears off after a period of time; Everest soon falls under the poison— "Fire!" I shout with preference. A fireball strikes at Ryka, "Ahh!" she shrieks as it is strong enough to send her flying back a few feet; her body crashes onto the ground. "Uhh!"

I'm no fool, I wouldn't let some dragon have the chance to murder Ryka; only I am taking the chance to complete the task. "Well Ryka Mae, it looks like you're right where you should be; I have finally put you in your place!" I laugh deviously, I must admire my work for a short moment; Ryka was always a pushover just letting others overcome her— if Niles Monroe can do it. For me it'll be an easy streak, his many flaws were that he didn't know Ryka well enough, but me I know Ryka better than anyone; even her little boyfriend Ptolemy only knows so much. "Oh yeah Jada, and where exactly is my place?" Ryka scoffs with annoyance, she has some spunk I'll give her that; it's too bad that her sarcastic nature will get her killed.

I yank onto her braided hair, she winces at the sudden force to her head, and she attempts to release my grip. I kneel down to her level, even after a blow like that from a dragon— she still insists on fighting back; "Right here on your knees, showing me the respect that I deserve; you think that because we have history that you get to demean me?" I state with seriousness.

"This isn't respect, and I will never surrender myself for the likes of you!" Ryka growls aggressively. "I tried to be nice to you, but you'll never change."

"Jada Stormheart!" A familiar voice bellows from outside of my bedroom door, it is Drago's henchman Krogen, he bangs his fist against the wooden panels of my door; I had just laid down to rest for before my next mission. Of course, this power-hungry asshole just has to disturb my slumber, "Open this door right now!" He shouts with rage, I grow impatient with his foolishness as I toss my blanket off my body, and I march towards the door to open it; "What do you want Krogen? Can't you see that I'm sleeping here? Or is your head so huge it's made you blind?" I ask with slight irritation. I note of his nostrils breathe fast, something has pissed him off—again.

"I gave you an order to attack those dragon riders today! And you disobeyed me!" Krogen remarks crossly, "You are a thorn in my side, Drago may find you useful but to me, you are a nuisance, and your insubordination will be punished!"

I just roll my eyes at his ridiculous statement, he maybe Drago's right-hand man who has great ground to tread, but he'll never be as valued by the man like I am; he trusts me more than Krogen anyways. If there was so much as a problem, Drago would let it be known— I know he would consult me about it. "Oh please Krogen, that's what you woke me up for?" I scoff with annoyance, "I don't take orders from you, and what are you going to do about it?"

"I am your commanding officer, and you will do whatever I tell you to do!" Krogen barks into my face, I'm pretty sure that some spit landed on my nose; he forces his weight onto my door to keep me from closing it. "You'll be coming with me, Drago will know about your constant failure and disrespectful behavior; he will set you straight!"

"Well, I suppose since we're going to see him, we should tell him about your constant failures too;" I laugh amusingly. "You can't touch me Krogen, you have no authority over me; now I'll be heading back to bed…" Just before I can finish my sentence Krogen grabs ahold of my arm, as he drags me out of my room and we march to Drago's chambers.

When we arrive at Drago's alcove, I felt a little uneasy as we approach his door, and I feel my stomach swell with butterflies; Krogen can sense my anguish he leads us into the center of the room. Drago is working on his plans, papers, and documents spread out across the wooden table in front of him; he turns his head to see what we were doing here. Obviously, he didn't want to waste his time on pointless drama, and Krogen just has to find a reason to get me into trouble—the unpleasant expression on his face as he sees both of us. "What is the meaning of this Krogen?" Drago questions slightly provoked, "What is so important that you disturb me from my work?"

Krogen forces me onto the ground, "On your knees!" He orders resolutely, "Drago Sir, this one has shown disobedience and disrespect for quite some time; it's been excused too many times, but I believe that she needs to learn some respect." Drago doesn't respond immediately, I hear his footsteps come closer to me, I can feel the heart in my chest begin to race—I am a little terrified about this. Drago is an unpredictable man, he may seem completely calm; however, behind his poker face, only Thor knows what is in his mind. He uses his staff to pull my head up to face him, my heart pounds rapidly in my chest and I have no idea what he's thinking in his head.

"Krogen, you mean to tell me that disrupted my work, because you failed to discipline one soldier?" Drago asks with a displeased look, "I suppose that this predicament leads down to you if you allow your cadets to disrespect you Krogen; then this is not Jada's fault and you only have yourself to blame."

"Sir, I've tried to correct this idiotic girl more than enough times; she is defective and if anyone can set her straight— it is you Drago." Krogen remarks with seriousness. He walks around as if he is courageous around Drago's presence, but I know that he hides the fear of the man who could kill us both; "Rise Cadet Jada, you are not to take the fall for a defective teacher; surely if Krogen knew what he was doing he wouldn't need to come to me." Drago states with a stoic expression on his face, his glare drives away from me as he meets his gaze with Krogen.

"You are dismissed Krogen if you come to me about this nonsense again; I won't be so generous next time." Drago motions the hunter to leave his quarters with a wave of his hand, I notice the disbelief read all over Krogen's stupid face; he proceeds to move forward— "But Sir, you're not just going to let this slide; she's a little disgrace and she needs to be—"

"Leave now Krogen, don't make me repeat myself!" Drago roars impatiently, and just before Krogen can get another word in; he refrains from doing so and he leaves the room as requested. When he shuts the door behind him, I release all the tension from my mind and body; finally, I was free from Krogen's ridiculousness. Drago returns to his table of paperwork, I was kind of relieved that he had my back with Krogen; at first, I thought he'd actually listen to that incompetent fool. "Thank you Drago, you were right Krogen is completely useless," I say with relief, "I don't know why you keep him around he's—-" Without warning Drago swings his wooden staff, as it smacks me in my face and my body slams against a nearby wall—this catches me by surprise, and the fear that I once felt had returned. Drago turns to face me, I clench onto my cheek as it begins to throb, and I watch as the dragon hunter inches forward— "Why do you wish to disappoint me?" He demands in a calming manner, yet the expression on face waits for an explanation of my behavior.

"Drago… I don't wish to upset you." I reply with nervousness in my voice, I can feel the hard, intense beating in my chest; I try with my best attempts to settle down. As he comes closer to me, I remain where I am; he roughly snatches me by my ponytail as he brings me to his level. "Ahh!"

"Then why do you insist on defying me?!" Drago growls in my face, I try to pull away from him, but he grips even harder— "Every time someone brings you in to complain, it interrupts me from my work when I have to correct your laziness!" Drago pauses for a moment, and even if I wanted to defend myself; I know that it is best to keep my mouth shut.

"I took you in child! I let you eat my food, I let you have a place to stay, and I am training you to become a top- tier dragon hunter," Drago remarks with rage. "You will listen to whoever is above you, and you will show them respect!"

"Drago Please, you said it yourself that Krogen is worthless— why should I have to listen to him; I could take his position just as easily," I ask curiously, and while I realize that I may be playing it dangerously right now; I couldn't help myself. "Because when you disobey him; then you disobey me, and you best tread lightly little girl." Drago states with a warning, "I don't care if you are sixteen, I took you in and I can abandon you just as quickly, you have it lucky Jada; I've punished hunters for less trouble."

Drago lifts me to stand on my feet, he releases his grip on my hair as his hand softly caresses my face—he removes a strand of hair from my eyes. I flinched because I wasn't sure what he'd do, my eyes are closed until I felt the tender touch; "Jada, I don't like doing this, you have potential to be something great; however, that will not happen if you are reckless and disobedient." Drago remarks with a soothing voice, "I trust you more than most people here, but if you are brought to me like this again; you will not be as lucky—don't take this chance lightly."

"Thank you, Drago, I will not disappoint you again," I respond with understanding, and a series of yawns follow; Drago pardoned me to leave.

"Now, go back and rest for tomorrow we have a big day ahead of us." Drago motions his head to the door, and I saunter to leave the room; "I am serious Jada, disorderly conduct is a short sign of weakness, and you are better than that."

When I first plotted my plan to come to Icecadia, I was so sure as to what I wanted to do; I thought that if I conquered land that no hunter has done. Then I would make Drago proud of me, that it would take you for everything that I had lost; now I find myself winning. I face my old friend from childhood, she is on her knees at my feet; one swing of my blade would end her and I can venture into Icecadia without her getting in my way. I think about the flashback with Drago and me, it wasn't the first time we had events like that one; I had crossed him once before—he punished me.

I remember he told me that it was to better myself, to teach me a lesson about being incompetent; he only praised me when I did what he wanted—outside of that he didn't actually care about me. There was this time when Drago confiscated my letters from Ptolemy, and he burned the box that I kept them in— all my childhood memories were destroyed just like that. After that happened, I decided to hide the box of letters from Ryka, and I never sent anymore out to her; I was afraid Drago would find them and destroy them too.

When I was on missions away from Drago's base, I'd bring the box with me and I'd reread the letters for old times sake; Drago believed in cutting all associations of our old life. I never wanted to become a hunter, that was one of the reasons I fled from my old home; however, Drago saved my life during a crucial moment. He was kind enough to take me in, and when he taught me everything he knew; then he was proud of how good of a hunter I was—I knew I was where I was destined to be. I have to do this, for Drago.

I shake any hesitations that I feel inside, I see the horror in Ryka's eyes as she waits for me to finish her off; "Just look at yourself Ryka, broken, battered and all alone!" I exclaim with amusement, "I'm sorry old friend, I will do what I set out to do— and not even you will stand in my way!"

Just before I was about to kill Ryka with my blade, my weapon is blasted out of my hand by a fireball, and an angry roar echoes in the icy winds; "She is never alone!" A male voice shouts from above as another Woolly Howl lands onto the ground, the dragon is accompanied by four people on his back; he releases another ice blast at my feet causing me to tumble backward. The dragon walks over to Ryka's side, "Luka! You're here!" She remarks with happiness.

A large male with a dragon claw scar on his face jumps off Luka, he crouches down to lend Ryka a helping hand; "Ryka, are you okay?" He questions with concern, Luka observes Ryka from head to feet as he notices the cut on her arm. "Roo?" He whipped with concern, Ryka comforts him to ease him; "I'm okay Bud, it'll heal."

The Viking who helped Ryka, who's name is Rutless lifted his friend onto her feet; Luka allows for Ryka to lean against him for support. "It's alright Luka, I can stand up. Team Element, what are you doing here?"

"Luka found us, and he carried all of us in here to rescue you," Hiccup answers.

"Yes, did you know Luka is a huge dragon?" Dagur exclaims excitedly, "He managed to carry the four of us into the mist, incredible!"

"Haha, yes Dagur, I knew that already." Ryka chuckles softly.

"This is touching and all, but we have bigger problems right now!" Mala states resolutely as she readies herself to fight—smart woman. The Elements of the Archipelago stand before me, only two of the five will be able to use their powers effectively; the others will suffer greatly.

"It's over Jada! Let all of this end, you're outnumbered—you can't take all five of us!" Ryka shouts sternly. "Surrender now, and you won't be completely humiliated!"

"Oh that's where you're wrong Ryka Mae, Everest annihilate!" I will murder all five of them at once; then the Elements of the Archipelago will be no more; they don't realize how powerful one Woolly Howl dragon can be! Everest charges the group and as long as I had control over him; he will fire at anyone that I desire. Luka growls aggressively as he stands in between them and Everest, Luka fires an ice blast at him, which blinds Everest for a moment; then Luka pounces onto my Woolly Howl as they tumble along the ground.

"Luka!" Ryka bellows with worry, but she knows better than to stop a dragon fight; Luka successfully pins Everest down. Everest claws his face with his talons, pushing the dragon off him; he proceeds with a fireball that hits Luka on his side. "Rawr!" Luka roars with rage, he smacks Everest with his tail and then he rams his head into Everest's body; Everest tumbled across the ground. Soon Luka towers over Everest as he was about to attack his face, but something stops him from doing so—"No Luka!" If it wasn't for Ryka, the Woolly Howl would have killed the other dragon, and this is a moment I decide to use to my advantage.

"Hey, Luka!" I call out to the enraged dragon, his eyes meet with mine and I know the two of us to hate each other; I aim my crossbow at Ryka. When the dragon realizes what I'm about to do, he immediately runs to protect his human friend; within seconds he was within a reasonable distance. I release the trigger on my crossbow, the venomous dart shoots Luka in the neck and I now have the perfect weapon to kill Ryka—her own dragon! "I tried to warn you Ryka, dragons can't be trusted!"

"Luka!" Ryka exclaims with terror, at first Luka seemed unable to move; the venom was working through his system. Suddenly a loud, powerful roar comes from the Woolly Howl; then a large white light flashes brightly. When the light vanishes, a larger dragon emerges with longer withers along his body, a pair of sturdy antlers appears onto his head, and parts of his body gleams with streaks of red lights glaring brightly—it was

"Luka? You're a— you're a—" Ryka can barely mutter the words, and I must say that I was rendered speechless as well.

"A Titanwing!" Hiccup remarks with awe, Luka looks like something that came from a legend; Titanwing Woolly Howls are extremely rare, and it's usually only Woolly Howls who can breathe fire and ice. When Luka released that loud roar, it somehow was able to break Everest of my control; I try to shoot him with another dart, but Luka sets it on fire and I drop it out of my hand.

Ryka Henderson

And just like that, we got Everest back, thanks to Luka who transformed into a Titanwing Dragon right before us; Mala, Dagur, and Hiccup climb onto Everest's back. While Rutless and I climb onto Luka's back, Jada has been defeated; there's nothing left for her. Luka glides down to grab ahold of her as we fly out of the freezing mist, and we witness Jada's entire fleet destroyed by the reinforcements that the other allies sent. "What is the meaning of this?'" Jada barks demandingly, she tries to free herself from Luka's grasp, but she is unsuccessful. It was just as we planned, well mostly— at least Jada's armies were defeated as we intended to do.

"Look around you my dear Jada, you are defeated!" I preach with pride, "Just accept your fate, and save yourself some dignity." Jada chuckles with amusement, "Oh Ryka Mae, I'd rather face my own death than give you that kind of satisfaction!"

"Rawr!" Luka cries in pain from Jada stabbing his leg with a small dagger, she falls from the sky as the same Dramillion dragon catches her; she turns her head to gaze at me one last time. "Until next time my dear Ryka!" The dragon releases a purple plasma blast, and Jada vanishes into thin air; "Where did she go?!" Dagur shouts with confusion.

"I don't know, but she's gone—" I am filled with many emotions right now, Jada could've been saved, but her hurtful past was the thing that messed her up; she may never recover from all she's been through.

"Ryka, let's head back to Icecadia, you've lost a lot of blood perhaps they can heal your wounds;" Rutless encourages, and I kindly agree to his suggestion.

"Anandi, she'll be able to help." I reply with a simple smile, when we arrive back to Icecadia Ptolemy runs to me as he hugs me tightly; "Ryka, Thank Thor you're alright; I almost came out to look for you!" I just laugh lightheartedly, and I squeeze him tightly in return.

"I'm okay Ptolemy, I'm happy to see you," I reply with a smile as I kiss him on his cheek, I never have seen Ptolemy look so worried before; he releases me from his embrace. "Icecadia is safe now, but Jada escaped us— I'm so sorry Ptolemy." I feel terrible that she escaped so easily, but Ptolemy brushes the idea away; she'll not come back after that humiliating defeat.

"Ryka!" Big sister!" Rayna races to me as she wraps me into an embrace, I can't help but smile as she was so eager to see me. "Yes little sister, I'm okay and everything is fine."

"Ryka, you're back!" Ava greets me with a hug as well, which surprises me a little bit; however, I must admit our friendship has grown quite a bit since our first encounter. Finally, my loss of blood reaches to me, I feel a lightheaded sensation in my head, and I'm so exhausted that I could pass out. "Whoa, I'm sorry; I'm just kind of tired."

"It's alright Ryka, let us help you to Anandi; she will be able to heal your wound," Ava remarks with encouragement, she uses her shoulder so that I can lean against it; Ptolemy wraps my arm around him as he helps as well. Rayna strays along from behind, and despite my state, I feel completely at peace. Now that Icecadia is now safe, and with Jada gone; we need to figure out what to do next.


End file.
